


Resistance is Futile

by YuukiNocturne



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiNocturne/pseuds/YuukiNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinra is the organization despised by The Resistance. Cloud, a member of The Resistance, has obtained valuable information regarding the organisation. However, the guard dog of Shinra isn't willing to let him get out easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Intro

Cloud ran as fast as his feet could take him, trying to take in all the air he could into his lungs to fuel his body. The moon revealed his path in the night. In his hand, was a disk, filled with important information that could ruin the one organization which controlled the world--Shinra. This organization would rule the people of this world economically. And if there were any resistance, Shinra would deploy their special security unit--SOLDIER. The people that comprise of this unit are those whose body has been modified with materia, an essence of our world. With materia, SOLDIERS gain immense strength and power to subdue any form of resistance. They possess the power of speed and the ability to use magic, making them a much more formidable foe. However, despite this overpowering unit, people continue to detest how the power of the economy is monopolized by this single organization. 

A resistance organization, comprised of multiple resistance groups, calling themselves as The Resistance, continues to deny the power of Shinra. They would do their best to stop any world trades associated with Shinra and have even tried to assassinate multiple head division leaders of the organization. However, those attempts had been futile, as the SOLDIERS would always intervene with their plots. However, this time, Cloud had been able to obtain important information regarding Shinra because another member of The Resistance had been able to infiltrate Shinra as an undercover employee and he was also able to obtain a high position within the organization. However, a week ago, all communication with that member had been cut off and Cloud only knew where that member had left this information for him so he could expose it to the media. But after obtaining this disk, he had been running for his life. When he picked up the disk, a man with long, silver hair had ambushed him and had been chasing Cloud ever since he had left the organization's premises. The man held out his outrageously long katana as he pursued his prey, making him seem even more intimidating. The chase had been long throughout this night and there were very few people on the street which Cloud could run in and blend with. 

"Tch, he's persistent," muttered Cloud under his breath. Cloud turned into a narrow alley way, hoping this could at least hinder the pursuer's sword's movement, reducing the amount of harm Cloud would be at risk for. Cloud weaved throughout the alley way; left, right, left, right. He constantly changed his path in order to lose the man that was following him. Finally, Cloud nearly reached the end of the alleyway. He was about to run into the small crowd of people until a black shadow dropped down from the sky right in front of him.

"You don't plan to bore me now, do you?" The man with silver hair asked. He now had a single, large, feathered wing sticking out from behind him. His face was shadowed by the night sky. As he properly took a few steps forward towards the boy, his black wing disappeared. Cloud unknowingly took a few steps back into a moonlit area of the alleyway--preparing himself to run in the other direction. "Hmm? Well now, you seem to be a bit familiar. I recall hearing about a boy with spiky blond hair."

Cloud stood there in confusion. He had never met this man before. And furthermore, Cloud had his lower face hidden by a black mask, so this man should not have recognized him from anywhere. 

"Ah," the man realized, "you must be Zack's puppy." Cloud's eyes opened wide in response to the name. The man chuckles in a low deep voice. "Bingo," he stated. 

It was just as Cloud had feared. Zack's identity as a Resistance member had been uncovered and by now he had probably been eliminated by the members of Shinra. Cloud's determination had become stronger now. He couldn't let Zack's effort go to waste. He couldn't let himself get caught now. Cloud pulled out his large sword from his back. It was shaped very similarly to Zack's Buster Blade. However, his sword was able to come apart, separating his one large blade into multiple smaller blades. Cloud shoved the disk into his pocket and gripped the massive sword with both hands. 

The silver-haired man grinned in pleasure. Surely now, he would be able to enjoy this chase even more. He will be able to feel pleasure by destroying any and all hopes of escape of this spiky-haired boy. He gripped his katana with both hands and raised it the side of his head, the tip of the blade pointing towards his opponent. He lowered his knees, preparing for a devastating strike. With a sudden dash, he closed the gap between himself and his prey. His sword swung down with lightning speed. Cloud used his massive blade to block the attack. He then quickly separated his blade in two and used one to push his opponent's blade away while he struck out with the other. The man jumped backwards with a back flip into the air, dodging the counter. As soon as he landed, he quickly shot himself forward. The edge of his blade pierced the boy in his left shoulder. Cloud cried at the sharp pain. He tried to jump back but the blade followed and would not leave his body. The silver-haired man copied the boy's movement, ensuring that his blade would not slip out from its new and temporary home. Cloud then threw one of his blades at the man, forcing him to jump back. 

Cloud breathed heavily, the adrenaline coursing throughout his body. He gripped the handle of his blade with both hands and charged directly at the man, yelling out at him. The end of his blade was slicing through a building at his side, causing bricks to fly out behind him as he approached the man. With all of the strength he could muster, he pulled his blade forward, emerging it from the brick building. 

The silver-haired man raised his blade across his face and braced the impact of Cloud's sword. Their blades held each of them--shoving at each other with their inhuman power. "Heh, not bad," smirked the man. 

Cloud stared at him with a fierce expression, resisting to show any weakness to the man with all his strength. 

"I'm surprised you can last this long. Do you know who you're dealing with?" 

Cloud looked at the man, with a deeper gaze. "Who are you?" He asked finally. 

The man quickly swung his blade fiercely at Cloud. It collided violently with Cloud's blade multiple times, causing sparks to light the dark alley. After a seemingly endless amount of strikes the man help firm with his strike. His face was right in front of Cloud's. At that moment, the moonlight shined down brightly at the two--revealing both their faces. The silver-haired man looked down at Cloud with a smirk in his face. His eyes, a bright blue which was a side effect from the materia that was implanted into all SOLDIER members. However, Cloud now realized who this man was. He was the only SOLDIER member which received an additional treatment in addition to the materia--he received Jenova cells. Jenova cells are a part of an entity which tried to invade the planet many years ago. Jenova is an unknown specimen with a catastrophic amount of powers not fully known to the human race. This man standing before him was the most powerful man in all of Shinra's SOLDIER force. His name was feared throughout all of The Resistance and even the world. 

"Sephiroth."


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud awoke. His body felt heavy. His mind was completely disoriented. He couldn't remember what had happened. He looked around the room he was in. It was dark and the walls seemed quite grey. There were no windows in the room and there seemed to be no connection to the outside world. He couldn't even notice where the door to the room was located. Cloud tried to move but then a wave of pain surged throughout his body, every limb aching with a constant pain.

He remembered running away from a SOLDIER member pursuing him, their battle in the alleyway. Then the moonlight shined down on the SOLDIER, revealing the man with long, silver hair.

"Sephiroth!"

The man chuckled with a cold smirk on his face. He retracted his blade away from Cloud's blade and then quickly struck out like a snake seizing its prey. Sephiroth's movements were all blurred. To the untrained eye, it would seem as if he only struck once. But to Cloud, he could feel eight slashes appear on his body, each strike only milliseconds apart. And with every strike, Sephiroth did not hold back his immense strength one bit. Cloud had been faced with eight strikes, each with Sephiroth's full attacking force.

Cloud stood, motionless. His body felt painful, cold and heavy. His strength seemed to seep out from his muscles. He couldn't hold onto his blade any longer. And just as his grip began to fade, so did his consciousness.

The sudden opening of a door to Cloud's right seized his attention. A beam of light from outside the door brightened the area where Cloud was. And just as soon as the doorway lit the room, someone had flicked the switch to activate the lights above. Cloud forced his eyes shut from the sudden flash of brightness which filled the entire room. He then slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the brightened environment. That was when Cloud's eyes became wide.

He was staring down at his feet. His toes were barely touching the floor. The boots he had worn were gone. And what replaced them were thick, metal cuffs around his ankles which were anchored to the floor by a thick, metal chain. Cloud's eyes began tracing up his body, looking at what had become of his during his unconscious state. Luckily for Cloud, he still had his pants on, however his upper body was now completely bare. There were bandages over multiple wounds from Sephiroth's devastating attack on his body. His arms were stretched up towards the ceiling and his wrists were held together by more metal cuffs.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," the man chuckled as he entered the room. The sounds of his boots echoed the room with every step he took. "I hope you're enjoying our hospitality".

Cloud spat at the man before him. "Why am I here? There's no use in asking anything. Just kill me like you do to all of us," he said in remembrance to all of his comrades who had been struck down by this one man.

Sephiroth slowly wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. He then quickly reached out and grabbed Cloud at his arm, gripping directly over one of the bandages. Cloud grimaced at the sudden pain.

"I have decided to keep you alive. You should be grateful. You'll receive the honor of being my dog, my plaything--my puppet," Sephiroth grinned with cold eyes directed straight at Cloud.

Cloud stared right back into the man's eyes. "I will never obey you".

"Heh, we shall see about that," he replied as he released Cloud's arm. "So tell me," he began, as he walked behind Cloud, "what's your name?"

Cloud was about to ignore his question until he felt a searing pain over his back. "Gah!" He cried out from the sudden pain. Cloud wanted to turn and see what had happened but he couldn't see behind him due to the tight, upward pull of his wrists.

Sephiroth tapped his katana on his hand. "I will not ask again, boy," Sephiroth warned as he swung his blade once more, adding another line of blood to appear on Cloud's back.

Cloud cried out at the pain. After a few moments, he replied, "...Cloud".

"That's a good puppet," the man chuckled. “Now that we have been introduced, perhaps we should begin our reunion.” Cloud looked at Sephiroth, confused by his words. 

Sephiroth then snapped his fingers to call for someone outside the room. A few Seconds later, a SOLDIER member entered the room, roughly pulling a chain behind him. On the other side of the chain was a man with dark, black hair with a spiky style in the back. He was more pulled by the chain than following it. His clothes were all torn. On his neck rested a thick collar. His arms were secured behind his back with black straps at his wrists, elbows and upper arms. As he entered the room, Cloud recognized immediately who the man before him was.

"Zack!" Cloud called out, trying to pull away from his bonds.

The black-haired man turned his head and his eyes were wide. "Cloud? What are you doing here?!"

"What a touching reunion," Sephiroth interrupted. "How does it feel to see your little puppy once more, Zack?"

Zack grit his teeth and began charging directly at Sephiroth. "Sephiroth, I'm going to kill you!" he shouted. The sudden pull caused the SOLDIER member to lose his grip on the chain, unable to stop Zack. Zack jumped and prepared to battle with his feet.

"Ah, how rebellious of you, Zack," Sephiroth spoke as he pulled out a remote from his pocket. He pushed one of the buttons on the remote.

"Graahh!" Zack cried as he collapsed onto the floor. All his muscles spasmed uncontrollably against his will. When the spasms finally stopped, he began panting heavily on the floor. Zack looked up at Sephiroth, glaring endlessly at him. "Bastard!"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Still so defiant despite all the torture." Sephiroth kneeled down onto the floor and gripped Zack's hair, pulling him up to be face-to-face. "But I wonder how long you will last when you see someone precious to you taken away."

"Leave Cloud out of this!”

"Heh, you are in no position to be making demands, Zack. You may have obtained the position of first class SOLDIER, but in truth, you are nothing but a lowly spy. And now you will be dealt with by my own methods." Sephiroth dropped Zack roughly and made his way to the wall where he pulled a small lever.

The chains that held Cloud in the air were now loosening and he descended to the floor. His muscles were sore from being pulled so tightly. But as soon as he was let down, a cold feeling intruded his body. Cloud gasped at the sudden invasion in his bottom. The feeling was foreign and uncomfortable. He tried to force whatever was in him out but it was futile. The foreign feeling pressed slightly onto his prostate, leaving small pulses of pleasure waving throughout his body. Cloud now lay on the ground, the lower half of his body now bare to his knees.

"Are you ready for some excitement, Cloud?" asked Sephiroth as he activated the toy which was inside Cloud.

Cloud felt heat emerge from his bottom. Then it slowly changed. It was moving slowly side to side. The speed began to increase gradually. Cloud felt his face become warm as the strange sensation became more and more pleasurable right until the moment that the toy inside him was now vibrating furiously, stroking and poking against his prostate, sending waves of unending waves of pleasure and feelings of euphoria across his body. Cloud couldn't help himself as a single moan left his lips. He quickly bit down on his lower lip to stop any sounds from escaping his control.

Sephiroth gripped Cloud's cuffed wrists and pull them upwards, leaning the boy's back on his chest. He then wrapped something around Cloud's member which had already been erecting itself from the stimulation of his prostate. Cloud panted and struggled as he realized that he wouldn't be able to feel the relief of his release. His hips were shaking and his body was shivering from the feeling that his mind did not want. He struggled and grunted as he tried to free his wrists from Sephiroth’s grasp. 

"I won't let you off that easily, Cloud." Sephiroth teased. He then gently held Cloud's member in his hand and began circling the urethra, teasing it with a slow, constant touch. Cloud's knees buckled underneath him. He would have dropped back down to the ground were it not for Sephiroth securely holding his wrists above him.

"Hah...release me," Cloud panted. Small tears began welling up in the corners of his eyes.

Sephiroth chuckled as he licked Cloud on the cheek where a tear had made its way down. "I won't be releasing you in any way,” he responded as he continued to stroke around Cloud’s urethra. After a few minutes of watching Cloud try to suppress his voice and urges to scream and moan, Sephiroth turned his head towards Zack, who had been staring at the two with raging eyes. "Are you enjoying the show, Zack? Or would you prefer to be included in the entertainment?"

"Sick bastard. Let him go!" Zack spat as he struggled within his binds.

Sephiroth dropped Cloud's wrists, leaving him quivering and breathing heavily on the floor as he made his way towards Zack. "Shall I include you into the fun?" he asked coolly as he tore the remainder of Zack's shirt off and pulled the fabric over his eyes.

Zack remained still as he tried to listen to all of Sephiroth's movements. He could hear the footsteps moving around him, and then the sounds became fainter. A few moments passed. The only sound Zack could hear was the sound of Cloud's heavy breathing. He couldn't hear any footsteps nearby. 'Where did he go?' Zack thought.

A sudden pain struck Zack in the back of his neck and he collapsed onto the cold floor. He didn't even have time to gasp or cry out. His body lay limply within its binds. 

"Zack!" Cloud cried through his heavy breathing.

Sephiroth turned towards Cloud with a wide, cruel grin. "Now, where were we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sephiroth approached Cloud with a sly grin over his face. In his hand, he carried five, singular strips of what seemed like a velvet-type of fabric. Each fabric was black in colour, and as Cloud would soon find out, they weren't any ordinary piece of cloth. Sephiroth put his right knee down between Cloud's shoulder blades, pinning the boy down onto the ground. The man roughly grabbed the boy's wrists and swiftly exchanged the metal cuffs with the new black fabric. And he did the same with the cuffs around Cloud's ankles. Sephiroth then pulled Cloud's head upward, revealing his neck and began wrapping the final piece around his throat. These new cuffs around Cloud's wrists and ankles seemed like nothing more than a piece of tape around his limbs and neck. Then, Sephiroth turned off the vibrating toy that was stimulating Cloud's prostate and Cloud was finally able to relax all his muscles. The only thing which prevented Cloud from relaxing fully was the feeling of being unable to release his load. 

Curiously, Cloud scratched at one of the fabrics around his wrist. He tried to peel it off his skin but he found that he couldn't. He wasn't even able to find the ends of the fabric which wrapped around his limb. It was as if the ends of this strange material had fused together and then fused onto his skin, becoming a part of him. Cloud panicked as he began to try to dig his nails under this black thing that was now attached to his skin. "What did you do to me, Sephiroth?" Cloud asked as he tried to use both hands to pull away the strap around his neck with no avail. 

Sephiroth chuckled at the boy's hopeless resistance. "These are special nano mites that i had professor Hojo create for me. Professor Hojo is the head scientist of Shinra. These nano mites were developed from the fusion of materia and Jenova cells. They're able to change their shape and properties as I please. They're linked to my nervous system so I will control all of their movements which will now control you. Suitable for a puppet, wouldn't you agree, Cloud?" 

Cloud looked at the man in confusion. He couldn't believe Sephiroth's words. 'How is it possible to create something like that?,' he thought. 'Creating things like these to connect to someone's nervous system just seems too unrealistic.'

"Shall I demonstrate for you?" Sephiroth spoke suddenly at Cloud. Sephiroth turned his eyes towards the straps around Cloud's wrists. The straps began changing their form. The nano mite material began spreading towards Cloud's fingers, covering the bottom half of his palm. 

Cloud stared in horror as he watched this shiny, black material spread over his entire hand, sticking each finger together, making his fingers useless. Cloud panicked at the casing around his hand. He started to try to peel the nano mites off his left hand by clawing at it with his right hand. 

Sephiroth grinned as he made the final adjustment to Cloud's wrists. Sephiroth controlled the nano mites on each hand to stick to each other. Cloud's hands seemed to fuse together within the casing of the nano mites. He struggled endlessly to try to pull his hands apart, but he couldn't. His hands were now solidified into a single unit. 

Sephiroth suddenly pulled the toy out of Cloud's bottom. "Hrm!!" Cloud cried at the sudden change in his hole. But then, Cloud noticed something was wrong. His voice was muffled. His connected hands immediately moved towards his face. Both his hands touched over his mouth. It was then that he realized there was something holding his mouth shut. The nano mites around his neck had spread themselves upward, covering the lower side of his face without his notice. He couldn't talk anymore. The sounds he tried to make were all muffled. 

Sephiroth chuckled at the boy's surprise. "Don't make me stick your hands to your face," he teased. Cloud froze and immediately moved his hands away in fear of losing more of his body's control. "Oh I didn't mention this earlier, but the thing I had placed around your cock earlier is actually the same as these nano mites." 

Cloud's eyes went wide. He looked down at his member as the nano mites began covering it fully, not even leaving the head exposed. "Hrm?!" Cloud gasped as his body jumped at another invasion. He could feel something invading and sliding down his urethra. It was painful having something force itself down there but then the feeling of pain began to fade and only discomfort remained. He then felt a tingly feeling spread throughout his shaft. The stimulation wouldn't stop. It was as if someone was tickling his cock endlessly with a feather which then changed to gentle squeezes up and down around his shaft. Cloud's hips shook. His muscles tensed at the sensations. He was ready to release his load but he couldn't. The nano mites were prohibiting his feelings of relief as they blocked the exiting canal for his sperm to fly freely. Cloud began breathing heavily again. The panting was heavier now since he could only breathe through his nose. 

Sephiroth leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, enjoying the show which was unfolding before him. His eyes were scanning Cloud's body from top to bottom and back again as he slowly licked his upper lips at the delicious sight of the boy's toned torso while his muscles loosened and tensed from the constant stimulation. "Come now, Cloud, try to release yourself. However it will all be for naught. You will never escape my grasp."

Cloud was now grunting, holding back the urge to cry out from frustration. He wanted his freedom, to release his pent-up load but this one man had now taken that freedom away from him. This irritating feeling couldn't be ignored any longer. Cloud needed to ease these feelings in his groin. He began using the sides of his hands to rub at his pelvis which eagerly moved back and forth to ease the unending sensation of discomfort and pleasure. 

Cloud wanted to cry out in agony at the building frustration in his groin. He knew that he couldn't give in. He didn't want to. He couldn't show his enemy any weakness. Cloud's head shook back and forth vigorously at any thoughts of surrendering himself to this man. 

Sephiroth noticed the inner struggled Cloud began having because of his urges. The man chuckled inwardly and made his way towards the trembling boy. He reached his hand down and held Cloud by his chin, tilting his head upwards to look at him directly in the eyes. "Do you want to release, Cloud?" he asked in a slow, teasing voice. 

"Hn...hnn.." Cloud panted in reply. His eyes were shut tight and he quickly turned his head to the side. Sephiroth chuckled at the boy's attempted denial of his needs as he forcefully turned Cloud's chin back to face him, noticing the tears preparing to leak down his face on the corners of his tightly shut eyes. 

"Heh, how cute," Sephiroth said as he licked Cloud at the corner of his eye, wiping away his tears. "Perhaps today I shall give you the taste of your freedom, as a gift for our first day. How would you like that, Cloud?"

Cloud opened his eyes quickly at his single hope of being able to feel sweet relief. His eyes were almost pleading, in hopes that this man's words were true. He then felt a stinging sensation inside and around his cock. The nano mites were then releasing their grip around his shaft, revealing the head of his cock to the freedom of air. When the feelings ended, his cock was completely free of the nano mites. The only remainder of the nano mites was an extremely thin ring of black around the base of his cock. It was so light that Cloud couldn't feel that it was even there. 

Sephiroth reached his hand down and began stroking Cloud. His movements were quick and fluid as the boy's pre cum had lubricated his shaft quite nicely. 

Cloud felt his pelvis moving to the rhythm of Sephiroth's strokes. "Ah..hah," he panted, realizing that the nano mites were now off of his mouth, allowing his to gasp for breath and to make sounds more easily. But Cloud didn't want to let his voice go. He didn't want Sephiroth or anyone to know that his voice could be so lewd so he bit down on his lower lip, causing a trickle of blood to appear. 

Sephiroth chuckled. "Don't hold yourself back. There is no need to. Let me hear your voice, Cloud. Let me see the side of you that no one has yet to see."

"Hah...no.." Cloud tried to refute. However, the strokes were getting much stronger and faster. He wanted to keep his voice from crying out but he couldn't hold himself back any longer as his body released all his pent up frustration in a single burst. "Aaahhh!!!" he cried as his cum shot out and landed on the floor. For a few moments, he was standing on his knees, supported by Sephiroth who had stroked him down. Despite his release, his breathing was still deep. His head now felt heavy and slightly dizzy. He couldn't keep himself up on his own the after affect was so strong--so pleasurable that Cloud began losing consciousness. And so, he became limp in Sephiroth's arms. 

Sephiroth held him tightly as he stroked the unconscious Cloud's hair away from his face. "I hope you enjoyed your gift, Cloud."


	4. Chapter 4

"How are those nano mites working out for you, Sephiroth?"

"Exactly as I wished for it to, professor Hojo," the silver-haired man replied. "They synchronize with my will fluidly. And they are perfect for what I had in mind. Any resistance against the nano mites is useless."

"Haha, excellent. My knowledge on Jenova is superior to any other researcher in the world, so creating nano mites that synchronize with your will is a simple task! Only a fool such as Hollander would be incapable of such easy fusions of artificial nano mites and the natural energy of Jenova!"

Sephiroth nodded his head in satisfaction to the professor's creation and as a farewell to the man before him. They both went their separate directions, each with a different mindset.

* * * * *

Cloud awoke in a daze. His body felt heavy and sore. He couldn't believe that he had passed out after what had happened to him by Sephiroth. All those sensations which were so foreign to him were now burned into his skin. Cloud quickly shook off all those thought and began focusing on something else.

It was then that Cloud noticed that something was off. He wasn't in that cold, grey room anymore. But the room he was in now was much more luxurious. The ceiling was white and through the corner of his eye, he could see a skylight. "A skylight?" he said as he sat up quickly from the bed. He quickly turned his head from one side to another, scanning the room fully. The walls of the room were painted a deep shade of red. There were two black doors on opposite ends of the room. It seemed that the only vision to the outside world was the skylight above Cloud. Cloud finally noticed that he was now sitting in a large, king-sized bed with four, black wooden bed posts at each corner. A silky, red blanket had kept him comfortable during the time he was unconscious.

"Where am I?" He asked rhetorically as he pulled the sheets off of him. Cloud noticed that his hands were no longer stuck together but there was still a black ring around his wrists, ankles and neck. "Humph, Sephiroth, you're being too careless," he mocked as he knew that his own strength was immense if he was not incapacitated.

Cloud got off his bed and headed towards one of the black doors. The first one he tried to open was locked so he made his way to the second door. As he opened the door, he found the room to be pitch black. Cloud waved his hand against the wall and found the light switch. He flicked the light on and his eyes went wide.

This room was filled with things he couldn't believe. One side of the wall was filled with different kinds of toys that Cloud could too easily recognize from his encounter with Sephiroth. They consisted of dildos of different variety and sizes. Another area of the wall hung different kinds of straps, collars and cuffs. Cloud noticed that there were even some types of clothing hanging on the wall. They looked like jackets with a large amount of dangling straps all over them.

Cloud realized that he would have trouble beating Sephiroth one on one, especially since that man had forcefully attached these nano mites onto his body and he had no way of being able to remove them without Sephiroth. It was then that he devised a plan to sneak up on Sephiroth with his own toys. Cloud grabbed some straps and cuffs from the wall and quickly shut the room's door. He stealthily made his way to the first door, which he assumed would be the one that Sephiroth would walk in from. He stood to the side of the hinges of the door so once Sephiroth came in, he could catch the man completely off guard and capture him.

He stood at the door at perfect timing. He could hear footsteps nearing the door. They became louder and louder. Cloud steeled himself to jump on the man that would be entering the room. There was the sounds of the door handle rattling--but then it stopped. The footsteps gradually became softer as they continued walking down the other direction. Cloud sent out a sigh of momentary relief as he readied himself once more for when Sephiroth would come in.

"What's with the sigh, Cloud?"

Cloud jumped at the voice and quickly turned his head towards the bed. His body froze as he stared at the man who was laying down without a care on the red sheets.

"When did you...?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "I've been here for quite a while. I came into the room while you were so focused with the contents of the closet and you didn't even notice me as you made your way to the door." Sephiroth stood and made his way towards Cloud. "Were you trying to catch me off guard?" he said as he placed his hand on the wall right beside Cloud's head. He moved his face closer to Cloud and whispered into his ear, "how cute".

Shivers went down Cloud's spine as he felt the heat on the man's breath on his neck. He quickly shook off the feelings and a fierce expression took over his face. He had to get out of here and find Zack. He gripped Sephiroth's wrist and quickly sealed it with a cuff he had taken from the previous room. Cloud ducked down and swiftly spun around Sephiroth, twisting his right arm behind him. "Where are you keeping Zack?" he interrogated.

Sephiroth winced slightly at the pain in his shoulder. "Heh, where do you plan on going without your clothes?"

Cloud's face changed to a bright pink as he noticed the draft on his lower body. His body was entirely bare except for the few rings of nano mites on his body.

Sephiroth took advantage of Cloud's distraction and shot out his leg and swiped the floor with a swift kick, knocking Cloud off his feet and landing his back. The man quickly pounced down onto Cloud, pinning his wrists above his head with a single hand. Their eyes locked. "So I wonder who surprised who in this situation," Sephiroth mocked.

Cloud struggled beneath Sephiroth. He couldn't believe that this man was actually this strong. Cloud had kept himself in top shape and he already had been secretly modified with materia. He had strength that was above human norms, yet he could not shake off this one man.

"Cloud, Cloud, do you think you could honestly catch me off guard? Have to forgotten that you are still bound by my nano mites?" he said as he slid his finger over the nano mites around Cloud's neck. "Should I let you experience the denial of your freedom once more?"

Cloud's eyes went wide. He didn't want to have to experience those feelings again. The torture of being unable to free oneself is too much. If he had to go through that once more, he wasn't sure if he could keep his sanity.

Sephiroth chuckled and stood up off of Cloud. He made his way to the bed and picked up a bowl of fruits he had left there when he entered the room. "I brought you some food. Come eat," he ordered as he began cutting up an apple with a small knife.

The boy stood up slowly, unsure of what Sephiroth was planning. He made his way to the bed and sat on the other side of the bed, away from Sephiroth.

At that moment, Sephiroth offered him an apple slice he had cut. The fruit slice was poked by the knife held by Sephiroth and was being shown in front of Cloud's face. Cloud stared at the apple slice. 'Was he trying to feed me?' he asked himself as he stared at the apple piece before him. Cloud cautiously picked the apple slice off the knife and put it in his mouth. He began chewing slowly, all while keeping eye contact with Sephiroth.

"Heh, how disappointing. And here I thought you would let me feed you like a good pet," Sephiroth said as he took a piece of apple into his mouth directly off the knife.

"I am not your pet," Cloud retaliated as he picked up a new apple from the fruit bowls and bit into it. There were a few minutes of silence. The two simply sat on the bed, eating the fruits Sephiroth had brought in. The silence was broken when Cloud spoke, "why are you keeping me here?"

Sephiroth remained silent. His eyes closed as he plucked a grape from its vine.

"Answer me, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth slowly turned his head and looked at Cloud. With a slight grin he said, "You talk too much for a puppet". He then controlled the nano mites around Cloud's collar bone to spread upwards, covering over the lower half of his face.

"Mm!? Mmm!" Cloud panicked as he lost the use of his mouth. He pulled at the nano mites over his face to no avail, but then quickly retreated his hands away. He didn't want Sephiroth to make the nano mites inhibit his movements again.

Sephiroth placed the nearly empty bowl of fruits on the floor and pushed Cloud down onto the bed and leaned over him. "You are my puppet, Cloud. You cannot escape my grasp." Sephiroth bent down to kiss Cloud over where his lips were under the nano mites, "you are mine," he whispered into the boy's ear.

Cloud stared at the man. He didn't know what to make of his actions. He kissed him, but surely he didn't love him. Sephiroth wanted to possess him.

Cloud then used all his force and pushed at Sephiroth's shoulders, causing them both to roll over and switch positions. He pinned both of Sephiroth's wrists down onto the bed beside his head and looked into the man's eyes furiously. 'I do not belong to anyone' he said in his mind, as if Sephiroth could hear his thoughts.

Sephiroth chuckled. But it wasn't just a quick chuckle that Cloud was used to hearing. He was actually holding back a laugh as he turned his head to the side and shut his eyes a bit tightly. After a few moments he looked at Cloud with a grin on his face, "you never cease to amaze me, Cloud. I'm surprised you can be naked on all fours over top of me without being embarrassed."

Cloud's face turned a bright red. He had completely forgotten be was nude. He quickly moved his hands to cover himself, thus releasing his grip on Sephiroth. He quickly sat down on the other side of the bed, facing away from Sephiroth.

The man stared at the boy with an amused look on his face. He could never get tired of Cloud's reactions. He enjoyed seeing all his emotions of fear, embarrassment, shock and his face filled with uncontrollable pleasure.

A beeping noise filled the room. Sephiroth took a look at his wristwatch and frowned. "It seems like I am being called away. But don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can," he said as he stood up. He took off his coat and draped them over Cloud's shoulder and made his way to the door.

 

"Mm! Mmm!" Cloud cried, pointing his finger at the nano mites over his mouth.

Sephiroth turned around to take a farewell glance at the boy on the bed. "Heh, I think that's a good look for you, Cloud," he said as he shut the door behind him which locked with a light click.

"Mmmmm!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sephiroth made his way down the hall and pulled out the phone from his pocket. He was only wearing his pants with straps that crossed over his shoulders as he had left his coat with Cloud earlier.

"What's going on?" he said immediately after flipping his phone open.

"S-sir, we can't hold him back! H-he’s breaking free!" replied the voice.

"He is only one man. And he was already bound."

"B-but sir, he's a first class SOLDIER," said the voice meekly.

"He isn't one anymore," Sephiroth said as he shut the phone. "Useless," he muttered under his breath as he made his way to the holding cells.

* * * * *

A SOLDIER stood guard outside the room where it kept one of the most fearsome prisoners. Although this room for a single prisoner had no bars, its walls were made of titanium with no other point of entry other than the door being guarded. Sounds of a fight could be heard from within the cell. The SOLDIER stood at full attention, thankful that he did not have to be inside guarding the prisoner.

Zack stood a few feet away from the wall of the cell. He was on the opposite wall to the door. The wall closest to him had four broken chunks of metal protruding from the wall. They were metallic cuffs which were used to hold its prisoner firmly against the wall. It would normally lock over the neck, chest and each foot, but now the metal bands were bent open. The only connection of him to the wall was the metal chain that held him around an iron collar around his neck. His arms were bound tightly behind his back. Straps held them together above his elbows and at his wrists.

Six Shinra SOLDIERs surrounded him, all with stun rods and blades in hand. Two of them began charging towards Zack, each from opposite sides of him. They both swung down their weapons simultaneously. Zack swiftly ducked down, causing both weapons to clash over him. He then swiped the ground with his leg, knocking the two SOLDIERs off their feet and onto their backs. As soon as the two of them fell, the remaining four men charged at him next. Zack constantly dodged their attacks. He would even time his movements in order for one SOLDIER to his the other.

"Hah, you guys are no match for me!" he taunted as he dodged and caused a SOLDIER to strike down one of his comrades.

Suddenly the door to the cell swung open. As a silver-haired man stepped through the entrance, two guards were slammed against the wall to both sides of the door.

Zack turned his head to look at the man that entered. "Sephiroth, you think keeping these guys here will hold me? Don't look down on me."

"Always one to get into trouble, aren't you, Zack? It's a shame you aren't as entertaining as your puppy."

Zack's eyes opened widely. "What did you do to Cloud? Answer me, Sephiroth!" Zack charged at the man, causing the chain attached to his collar to come out from the wall. Zack whipped his head to the side, causing the chain to lash out towards Sephiroth. However, Sephiroth simply reached out his left arm and made the chain circle around his arm. He then grabbed the chain and yanked it forcefully. Zack felt the force of the chain as he was pulled forward and landed down on his face. He began coughing and gasping as the impact knocked the wind from his chest.

Sephiroth lifted the chain up higher, pulled Zack upwards by his neck. "Why would he concern you so much, Zack? I think you should be more worried about yourself," he said as he bent his knees to get closer to Zack.

The prisoner spat at Sephiroth's face. "If you've done anything to him, I swear I will kill you."

Sephiroth slowly wiped away the spit with the back of his hand. With a quick motion, he smacked Zack with the same back-side of his hand and released the chain, causing the boy to fly towards the other side of the room. "What is he to you, hm? Since he is so precious, why don't I take him away forever?"

Zack coughed up blood as he slowly sat up on his knees. "He's just a comrade. And I would protect all of them."

"I wonder how you would react if I sliced his delicate skin right before your eyes. Or maybe I should take him and have you watch, helplessly." Sephiroth approached Zack and gripped his chin to look at him directly in the eyes. "Or maybe, I should let you ravish him?"

"N-no way! I'm not going to do that to him!" The tip of Zack's ears began to turn pink.

Sephiroth grinned. "Perhaps you have some unrequited feelings?" he said as he used the end of his boot to rub against Zack's groin.

Zack bent forward at the sudden stimulation. "D-don't, Sephiroth!" he breathed heavily.

Sephiroth pulled his foot away and walked towards the wall. "Perhaps you would enjoy having someone else play with you?"

"Don't bring Cloud into this!"

The man chuckled. "Who said anything about Cloud?" He walked over to the wall and flicked a switch which caused the centre of the room's floor to split open. The area that had opened was round and was about the size of a hot tub.

Zack looked towards the hole in the room. He couldn't see anything in the hole. It was completely pitch black. A few moments later, he heard squelching noises coming from the opening. He couldn't figure out what kind of monster would make those sounds.

It was at that moment that the creature from below peered out. However, it wasn't a head that poked itself above, it was a tentacle. The tentacle was pink and fleshy-looking. It turned slowly to the side, as if it was looking around the room, despite it having no eyes. It turned to look at Sephiroth, and flinched in fear at the man's stare. It then quickly turned to look at Zack, who had his arms bound and looked weakened. The tentacle swiveled its way towards Zack. It rubbed at his knees, slowly moving upward towards his chest. It began to stroke Zack's cheek.

Zack bit down at the tentacle in response, causing it to reel away back into the floor's opening. "Damn it. What the hell is that thing?" he said as he spat out the strange fluid that coated the tentacle.

A strange rumbling sound could be heard beneath the floor of the cell. Zack turned his head back to the opening of the floor. Suddenly, dozens of tentacles burst out from below with a small amount of fluid splashing on the edge of the floor's opening. They moved directly towards Zack. The tentacles began wrapping around his upper body, lifting him up from the floor. Zack was struggling furiously, trying to break free from their slimy grip. The tentacles then wrapped around Zack's legs, taking hold around his ankles and thighs.

"Let me go, damn it!" Zack struggled endlessly without avail. "Sephiroth, get these things off me!" he ordered. Sephiroth was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, grinning at the struggling boy. "Hey--mmph!?" Zack had left his mouth vulnerably open. A tentacle had sneakily stuck itself deep down into his throat, making him want to gag. As soon as he tried to bite down on the tentacle in his mouth, another tentacle swiftly wrapped around his neck, squeezing it forcefully. Zack gagged more, now trying to get air into his lungs. The tentacle then loosened its grip around his neck and Zack was able to fill his lungs with delicious air.

"Nnngg" Zack moaned as the tentacle began rubbing against the inside of his mouth.

"I think his lower half seems a bit lonely," Sephiroth spoke to the creature.

The tentacles instantly began sliding around Zack's body. They slid through the holes in his clothes and rubbed at his nipples, making him moan. A tentacle began sliding down his abs and towards his pelvis.

Zack jolted at the touch and began shaking his head vigorously. "Nngg!" he cried as a tentacle wrapped around his member, stroking it slowly.

"Don't let him cum," Sephiroth commanded, "but make him enjoy your sweet caress. Give him your greatest service."

The tentacle then wrapped around the base of his cock and testicles, squeezing it gently while a second continued to touch his shaft constantly. Another tentacle slid around Zack, sweetly probing his hole.

"Nngg!!" Zack's face was now turning red. He instantly tensed his gluteus muscles as the foreign thing began poking around his back entrance. But he couldn't stop it. The tentacle slowly slid itself in and out of his hole, adding in small undulations to stimulate its captive.  
Zack groaned in pleasure as his prostate was teased by the tentacle. His eyes shut tightly, trying to resist falling into the embrace of pleasure created by the tentacles. He had to get out of this. He didn't want this thing to do this to him. But the only man that can stop all this was the one who had placed him in this situation in the first place.

Zack grudgingly opened his eyes; small tears were welling up in the corners. Suddenly, his eyes opened widely. Sephiroth was not anywhere in the room. Zack turned his head to look around the entire room, craning his neck to try to see if he had moved behind him. But Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen. Zack was all alone in his prison, trapped and pleasured by the tentacles.


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud watched through the skylight as the sun passed over his head and the sky began changing into beautiful shades of reds and oranges. He sat on the bed with Sephiroth's coat now properly worn to cover up his bare body. His mouth was still sealed shut by the nano mites from the events earlier today. He hadn't had anything to eat other than the fruits Sephiroth had brought him earlier. Now his stomach was growling as he craved for food. The sound of the door opening took hold of Cloud's attention and he turned his head to the person entering the room.

Sephiroth entered the room in a calm manner. Cloud watched as Sephiroth made his way to the closet door, flicked on the lights, and preceded his way into the closet. Cloud could hear the sounds of another door opening and then the sounds of a tap being turned and water gushing out vigorously.

Cloud didn't notice that there was another door in that room, mostly because he was so distracted by all the other things that were laid out on the walls and shelves of the room. But it made sense to Cloud that there would be a washroom somewhere since this seemed to be Sephiroth's living quarters. Curiously, Cloud followed Sephiroth into, what he suspected was, the bathroom. There he saw the man filling the large, marble tub with hot water; however he had yet to undress himself. The silver-haired man noticed the boy peer inside the bathroom. He grinned and gestured the boy to come in with his gloved finger.

Cloud hesitantly walked in. He knew that Sephiroth's grins weren't a good sign for him. All he could do now was to keep his guard up. As Cloud approached Sephiroth, he taped at the nano mites surrounding the lower half of his face, wanting to be rid of them.

"As you wish," Sephiroth chuckled and commanded the nano mites to recede back into its collar form with his thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked immediately.

"Preparing a bath," Sephiroth replied as he gestured for Cloud to get into the tub.

Cloud stood in place. He was hesitant to go into the bath. He couldn't figure out what Sephiroth was planning. He knew that Sephiroth wasn't a kind being. He was meant to stop people like him from opposing Shinra.

Sephiroth became impatient and grabbed Cloud by his arm and yanked him towards the tub. "Come, we have to get ready," he said as he began stripping the coat off of Cloud's shoulders.

"Let go of me!" Cloud tried to pull away from the man's grip. But his hold was tight and unyielding. ‘Get ready for what?’ he thought curiously. 

Sephiroth pulled the coat forcefully, with the intention of making Cloud lose his centre of gravity. And with a small push, the boy tripped on the edge of the tub and fell backwards into the warm water. He immediately tried to bring himself out of the water but he couldn't. A pair of hands held him at the throat beneath the water's surface.

Cloud struggled furiously as he tried to loosen Sephiroth's grip around his neck. He tried peeling the fingers off his neck and scratching at the man's wrists but the man's hold was secure. He tried kicking Sephiroth with his feet that dangled outside of the tub but he didn't even phase the man one bit. Cloud was running out of breath as he struggled further. He could feel his chest cramping and his lungs burning. He needed air but he couldn't get it and this single person was preventing him from doing so. His last attempt was to twist Sephiroth's wrist that did loosen one of the hands around his neck. Which he also noticed a small grimace appear over the man's face. But it was too late; Cloud couldn't hold his breath any longer. This small victory he had attained began to fade swiftly. His eyes began to see stars as blackness took hold and his body became limp in the water.

As soon as Cloud ceased all movements, Sephiroth pulled him out from the water. He quickly pressed down on the boy's chest and laid him on his side. Sephiroth watched as a bit of water came out of the boy's mouth and he began breathing lightly. Now that the issue of pneumonia had been taken care of, Sephiroth decided to prepare his puppet for a little game with his prisoner. He held both of Cloud's wrists and allowed the nano mites to spread over Cloud's forearms and connect to each arm, holding Cloud's arms tightly behind him. Sephiroth proceeded to do the same with Cloud's legs, sticking them together throughout his entire calves. Then the nano mites around Cloud's neck spread over his entire face, creating a mask that only revealed his nose, leaving him blind and mute. As a final touch, Sephiroth made the nano mites around his cock to spread and look like underwear. However, as a special treat for Cloud, he made the nano mites form itself into a plug which filled his hole. His cock was also wrapped tightly against his body with his urethra blocked.

Sephiroth then brought in a large, black body bag. He first placed Cloud's feet in first, and then proceeded to lift the rest of the blonde’s body in. With a devious grin, he zipped up the body bag and hauled the bag over his shoulder. Cloud's head remained limp against Sephiroth's back as he picked up another bag from the "supply" closet walked out of the room and back to the prison cell.

* * * * *

Zack moaned in agony and pleasure. His face now completely flushed. He couldn't cum despite being penetrated by the tentacle in his behind. Each thrust of the tentacle reached his prostate gland, causing him to give out a small cry at every point of contact. Thankfully for him, the tentacle in his mouth muffled out all the embarrassing sounds he made. Tears were now streaked down his face as he desperately wanted his freedom but was prohibited by the tentacle around the base of his shaft and testicles. A shimmering tear of pre-cum could be seen at the head of his member.

The door of the cell opened and Sephiroth stepped into the room, tossing the small bag to the ground and gently laying down the body bag. The man walked over to the bound and teary Zack. "Are you enjoying yourself, Zack? Would you like me to give you release?"

Zack hesitated for a brief moment but then quickly nodded in response. Unwillingly for him, he had to rely on Sephiroth to get free from the tentacles first.

Sephiroth chuckled and walked towards the bag he tossed on the ground. He opened the bag and pulled out a leather gag and blindfold. "Put him down," he ordered the tentacle monster. It immediately released Zack and let him drop down to the ground. Zack was coughing and now breathing in air heavily. However, that moment was short-lived as Sephiroth swiftly shoved the gag into the boy's mouth, which filled his mouth with a leather plug. Then Zack's vision was blackened by the blindfold. Sephiroth then pulled the chain connected to the collar around Zack's neck, yanking him onto his feet and then leading him towards the wall. He hooked the chain as high as he could, forcing Zack to remain standing, almost on his toes.

Zack could hear Sephiroth's footsteps getting quieter. "Mmmph!" he cried. He didn't know what Sephiroth was planning. All he knew was that Sephiroth could leave him here, still fully erect and he wanted his freedom. "Mph?!!" Zack jumped as he felt something being wrapped around his cock. He didn't like the feeling. Whatever was wrapped around his shaft was too tight to be comfortable.

"Wouldn't want you to cum before we get started now, would we?" Sephiroth snickered as Zack protested more into his gag.

It was then that the body bag Sephiroth had left of the floor began wiggling. Sephiroth's grin widened in excitement as things were being set in motion for his little game to start.

"Are you ready to play?"


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud woke up hazily. He couldn't recall what had happened when he blacked out. All he could remember was the water entering his lungs. In reaction, he immediately coughed. He then realized that his voice was muffled. Sephiroth must have gagged him again while he was unconscious. The air around him seemed hot and it was difficult to breath. He could feel the perspiration over his body and his hair sticking to his skin. Cloud tried to wipe the sweat off his face but he realized that he couldn't move his arms in front of him. They had been pulled taught behind his back. He then opened his eyes but all he saw was pure blackness. Cloud blinked his eyes several times but nothing changed. Everything remained dark. He tried to move his legs but found they were also bound together.

He wanted to find out the extent of his binds so he began to wiggle his body. A strange sensation surged throughout his body from his behind. Cloud's body flexed in reaction, only to feel the unfamiliar stimulation again, which made his body twitch in the other direction, which caused the feelings wave over his body once more. The cycle continued. Cloud couldn't stop his body from reacting when the sensation hit him from behind. It was as if a pulsating wave of pleasure constantly hit him from his hole.

"...ready to play?"

Cloud heard a voice. It sounded like Sephiroth's but it seemed a bit muffled. Cloud was unsure by what the voice meant. His mind was too distracted by whatever was going on with his body. He couldn't stop wiggling his body. The sensations going on were so foreign but pleasurable.

Suddenly, Cloud could feel pressure on his chest. It pressed him down on to the ground, stopping him from moving about. He was panting heavily now, thankful that the continuous stimulations had stopped, yet he somewhat didn't want it to stop.

Cloud then heard the sound of a zipper. It sounded as if the sound was right in front of him. The air around him immediately became cooler. He inhaled the air greedily, filling his lungs with fresh oxygen.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" the man chuckled.

Cloud's body instinctively froze. What was Sephiroth planning? He knew that anything the man thought of was never any good for him.

"Nng!" Cloud cried as he felt a hand press down on his restricted and erect cock.

"Heh, you definitely seem to be ready up front. I'm certain to nano mites have already prepared you from behind for me," Sephiroth's voice spoke into his ear.

The tension in Cloud's body had finally gone. He felt his sphincter muscle relax as the nano mites retreated to his cock. He then felt his body being lifted from the ground. He could tell that he was being held horizontally, in a bride-style hold. Cloud squirmed in the arms that held him. But, of course, that had no effect on the one that carried him. Cloud had no choice but to be taken to wherever he was being taken. He heard footsteps, and some unknown sounds that he couldn't identify. He hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with the thing that was making those bizarre sounds.

Cloud was then placed on his feet. He realized now that his legs were no longer bound together and he could move them freely. He was able to stand firmly on the ground. He stood for a few moments, waiting for what would happen next.

His body twitched as someone had taken hold of his cock. His member was being held outwards, as if being led. He could feel it touch something soft. Then his cock was led forward. He was slid into the area smoothly. His shaft began heating up quickly within its new casing. Cloud felt his member being clenched down. He had a tremendous urge to cum right at that moment, but the nano mites prevented him from doing so. His legs buckled beneath him as his body shuddered at the tightness around his cock.

"You better stand properly." Sephiroth's voice whispered into his ear. Cloud tried his best to stand but his member was being squeezed so forcefully that he couldn't focus on keeping himself upright.

A pair of arms held him around his abdomen, supporting him. Even though his feet were on the ground, his knees would not support him fully. If he wasn't being supported from behind, his legs would have failed him and he would have been on the ground.

Cloud could hear Sephiroth chuckle softly directly behind him. The boy jumped once again as he felt one of his butt cheeks being spread towards the side and something fleshy probing his back entrance. Cloud shook his head vigorously and clenched his butt cheeks to prevent any entry. He didn't think he could keep standing in his current situation if something was going to penetrate him.

Sephiroth's voice was chuckling more now. "How cute," he heard the voice say.

Despite his attempted resistance, Cloud felt something enter him. He gave out a small, muffled cry as he was penetrated. His legs shook more in anticipation and terror of what was to come.

Silence filled the room for a brief period of time. Then Cloud heard Sephiroth speak out, "let us begin."

'Begin what?' Cloud thought. He suddenly felt himself get pushed forward, not by someone's hand, but by the massive thing in his behind. And as the member in him pushed forward, he also pushed forward. A subsequent chain of moans were heard. 'W-was someone else here, too?' Cloud wasn't sure if he was hearing things or not since he had lost his primary sense of sight. He couldn't tell if there was someone really there or if he had imagined the entire thing.

But he couldn't dwell on that question for long. He could feel himself being rammed into endlessly and in reaction, he rammed forward to whatever or whoever was in front of him. With each push forward, there were moans that echoed throughout the room.

Cloud was breathing heavier each time his hole was pounded. And every time he moved forward, he could feel his own cock being squeezed intensely. It was an endless pattern that constantly repeated itself. The pressure in his cock increased at every passing movement. He wanted to release himself now.

"Do you want to be released?" Cloud heard Sephiroth's calm voice ask while he was still being penetrated. Without hesitation, cloud nodded furiously.

"Hnns! Nngghh!"

Cloud's eyes opened wide underneath the mask that concealed his face. He knew he didn't call out that time. And the voice seemed to be coming from in front of him.

The sound of Sephiroth's laugh echoed throughout the room. His voice remained in Cloud's mind. Cloud tried to shake the sound out of his head but the sound seemed to reflect off the bones in his skull, becoming softer but never silencing.

The rhythm of the pushes increased to a quicker tempo. Each plunge becoming stronger than the previous. And then, Cloud felt a forceful pound and then a gush of heat in his hole. At that moment, even he was able to feel sweet release as his cum shot out next. He felt his own cock being squeezed one final time then released as it slid out from wherever it was placed in.

Cloud moaned loudly as his muscles were finally able to relax. He wanted to drop down onto the ground but he was still being held up. He remained limp and only remained on his feet because of whoever was supporting him. His body now felt like jelly. He didn't have the strength to move any of his muscles.

Suddenly, the darkness was slowly leaving his eyes. Cloud watched as the nano mites over his eyes began descending, allowing him vision. The light shone over his eyes, causing him to squint. Soon after, his eyes began adjusting to the brightness of the room.

Cloud noticed someone with spiky, black hair in front of him. There were two straps that lay over the person's hair and went over to his face. There was a thick, metal collar around the neck which was chained and hooked high on the wall in front. The person had their arms bound behind their body with black straps around the wrists and above the elbows. The clothes that were worn had many tears and holes and there was even some dried blood stains. Despite the condition of the clothing, Cloud recognized that the clothing belonged to those of a first class SOLDIER.

Cloud saw a hand reach out from behind him. He turned his head swiftly and saw Sephiroth, holding him tightly against his chest. He turned his head to look at what Sephiroth was going to do next.

Sephiroth reached over to the lowest strap on the black-haired person's head. He unfastened the straps and reached in front of the person's face, pulling away a leather plug gag.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Zack?"

'Zack?!'

"S-screw you, Sephiroth...!"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Well actually, you were taken by Cloud who was taken by me. You should be grateful that I allowed you to receive release as well."

"C-Cloud is here..?"

"Mmnh..!" Cloud called out weakly. His strength still drained.

Zack strained his neck, trying to turn his head in the direction of the voice, despite not being able to see still. But he had difficulties to just turn his neck because the collar had been pulled up so high.

"Now, Zack, if you wish for Cloud to not suffer the same fate as you, then you should willingly participate in the continuation of my game. If not, Cloud can enjoy playing with the beast in this room while you watch helplessly."

'Beast?' Cloud turned his head to look around the room. His eyes locked onto the center of the room, where there was an opening in the floor. However, inside the opening were a large number of pink tentacles squirming about. Cloud froze in fear. 'What the hell is that?'

Sephiroth held Cloud's face at his chin, turning his face away from the creature, but Cloud's eyes remained locked with the thing in the floor. "Ah, poor, little Cloud. He's terrified of the beast," he said as he kissed Cloud's cheek.

"A-alright...I'll go along with your game, Sephiroth. Just...just don't throw Cloud to those things."

"Heh, good."


	8. Chapter 8

Zack stood on his knees, facing away from the wall. The chain holding him up against the wall had been undone, allowing him more freedom. However, his eyes were still blindfolded and his arms still bound. Zack waited for what Sephiroth had intended to do with him and his comrade, Cloud. He had no choice but to follow the man's twisted games if he didn't want Cloud to suffer by the hands--actually tentacles, of the creature in the room. Cloud was important to Zack. He was the one Zack knew and trusted the most from The Resistance. No way was he going to let Cloud stay trapped here in this pervert's lair. He had to get him out of here...somehow.

"Stand, Zack," a stern, deep voice commanded.

Zack stood. His head remained facing downwards submissively. "What do you want me to do, Sephiroth?"

"I want you to service Cloud."

"What?! I-I can't-"

"If you won't then shall I let out tentacle friend service him instead?" Sephiroth interrupted. "And I won't be letting Cloud off easily. At least if it is by you, he may enjoy it more," he chuckled.

"Urg, damn you...Fine! I'll do as you ask."

"Heh, good. Cloud is right in front of you. I am holding him up so he doesn't collapse while you pleasure him."

"Humph, thanks," Zack replied in a sarcastic tone. Even though he wouldn't have been able to find where Cloud was standing because he was blindfolded.

Zack stood up slowly. Since he was still incapacitated, he assumed that Sephiroth expected him to do everything with just his mouth. He took one step forward. Immediately, he could feel Cloud's breath on his neck. He noticed that Cloud was breathing out pretty heavily. 'That damned Sephiroth. I'm going to kill him one day.'

"Cloud," Zack called out softly. He felt a light brush against the lower side of his left cheek. He realized that Cloud must have moved his head. He wondered if Cloud was looking at him or was he also blindfolded and only reacting in response to his voice.

Zack lowered his head more and pressed his forehead against Cloud's. He could feel Cloud's body tremble. "It'll be alright. I promise." He then kissed Cloud on the forehead before moving slightly towards the side. He licked the lobe of Cloud's ear, where his ear ring remained. He began to lightly nibble the upper half of his ear. Zack heard Cloud moan in response to the stimulation.

Zack moved down onto Cloud's neck. Beginning a kiss right under the blonde's mandible. Despite it feeling silky and soft, it didn't feel like Cloud's skin. 'What is that?' Zack wondered as he continued to kiss Cloud down his neck. The texture soon changed partway down the neck. Now it actually felt like skin. He could feel Cloud's muscles tense beneath his lips. Cloud must have been trying to move away but then Sephiroth held him in place.

Zack had reached the end of Cloud's neck. He began tracing Cloud's clavicle with his tongue, moving away from the centre of the boy's body. His tongue began tracing back towards the centre and headed lower, descending down Cloud's sternum.

Zack retracted his tongue, now using his nose to trace across Cloud's right pectoral muscle. He took in the blonde's scent as he began to explore Cloud's body with his nose. His nose found Cloud's nipple and circled the small accessory organ. He quickly switched to using his tongue. His saliva now coated the nipple. He could feel that Cloud's nipples were beginning to perk up from the stimulation. He began sucking on the nipples, even nibbled them slightly.

"Mmmnnng."

Zack suddenly bit the boy's nipple and even tugged at them with his teeth.

"Nng!" the boy's voice cried out from the sharp pain.

The saliva from Zack's tongue shone a path towards Cloud's other nipple. He began teasing it with his tongue and sucking on the nipple. More moans were heard from the blonde.

Then Zack moved down once more, his tongue gently passing through the crevices of Cloud's abs. He was now near Cloud's member. Zack noticed the light, musky scent of Cloud's cock. He began licking the tip. He could taste the small amount of pre-cum that had leaked out.

Zack knelt down and began sucking on Cloud. He would change between putting the entire shaft down his throat and licking it from the base to the head. His tongue also swirled around Cloud's urethra. Zack could feel Cloud fall down slightly as the boy moaned in pleasure.

He took Cloud into his mouth once more. He was going to let Cloud feel freedom from his own hands. Zack sucked down hard. As the shaft slid in and out of his mouth, he would use is tongue to swirl side to side, giving Cloud more pleasure.

"Don't...stop..!" Cloud's voice now fully audible to Zack.

Zack could hear Sephiroth chuckle. "Which one is it, Cloud?"

"Ah... Going to cum..!"

As soon as Cloud spoke those words, Zack felt a gush of warm fluid fall into his throat. He began coughing as he nearly choked on Cloud's sperm. He had never imagined of doing this to Cloud. He breathed heavily as he tried to return air to his lungs. 'I can't believe I just did that to Cloud.'

The darkness began lifting from Zack's vision as the blindfold was now being removed. His eyes shut tightly as the lighting in the room was a sudden change. After a few moments, he began opening his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the brightness. The first thing he saw was Cloud. His face completely flushed. His bare body now shining with sweat and Zack's own saliva. There was a strip of black around Cloud's neck. His tear filled eyes looked down into Zack's bright blue orbs. However, behind Cloud stood Sephiroth. He had a calm grin over his face as he looked down towards Zack. His arms were wrapped around Cloud's torso.

"I've done what you've asked. Now let Cloud go," Zack demanded fiercely.

"The game isn't over yet, Zack." Sephiroth reached down and gripped Cloud's chin and turned the boy's head up to face him. "Cloud still has so much vitality in him."

Cloud shook his head in exhausted horror. "No...No more," he pleaded.

"It would be rude to not return the favor, Cloud." Sephiroth stretched out his foot towards Zack. He pressed the end of his boot over Zack's groin.

"Ahhhn!"

"It seems that you have yet to have your fun, Zack. After all your hard work of servicing Cloud, I think you deserve something in return," Sephiroth spoke. He held Cloud outwards, away from his own body. He turned the boy around and flexed the boy's hips, leaning him over his arm. "Take him," Sephiroth ordered.

Zack remained still. He hesitated. He couldn't take Cloud. But if he didn't do as he was told, Cloud would be thrown to those damned tentacles and would have to endure them for who know how long? Zack stood up slowly. He knew this was wrong but it was better than the other option he had been left with for Cloud.

"Sorry, Cloud. I don't want to throw you to those tentacles..." Zack said apologetically as he stood behind Cloud.

Cloud nodded in silence.

"Allow me to help you since you are incapable of using your arms still," Sephiroth said as he unzipped Zack's pants and led Zack's cock towards Cloud.

Zack slid in easily. He grimaced at the fact that it was all because of Sephiroth and how he had most likely shot his load into Cloud, lubricating him. As he entered he stood momentarily. "I'm going to start now, Cloud." Cloud didn't answer.

Zack began moving slowly, shifting his pelvis back and forth. Despite moving extremely slowly, he moved his own cock deeper and deeper into Cloud.

"Ahn!" Cloud cried as Zack rubbed against his prostate. Cloud's body shuddered at the feeling.

Zack continued increasing his speed. Cloud's heat and tightness felt so good. He never knew that Cloud could feel this wonderful.

As Zack became more forceful, Cloud's voice became louder. He couldn't hold back his moans. He had been stimulated so much already. Tears were now trickling down his face.

"Hah...Cloud," he moaned as he was ready to release himself into his comrade.

"Aah...hah...Zack-hah!" Cloud moaned more forcefully now as he could feel himself become erect again. Cloud didn't want it, his cock felt sore, yet he couldn't help but respond to the pleasure he was being given.

Just as Zack began to cum, he felt a hand push down on his stomach, pushing him out of Cloud and spurting his sperm over the boy's lower back and thighs. Zack fell down onto the ground, breathing heavily. "What the hell, Sephiroth, wasn't this what you wanted?" He turned his head to look at Sephiroth. But then he flinched in fear. Sephiroth was glaring at him. He had never seen Sephiroth look at anyone that way before. He always held a calm demeanor. But his reaction was sudden. It changed as soon as Cloud called him name. Then Zack finally noticed--could Sephiroth be jealous of him?

"I've just decided that I don't want to share," he grinned at Zack, still showing signs of his anger.

Zack stared at the man unconvinced.

"...please..." Cloud pleaded weakly in Sephiroth's arms, tears streaming down his face. He was still erect, exhausted and over stimulated for his unknown amount today. All he wanted to do now was be released and allowed to rest but his sadistic captor...

Sephiroth's expression became more humored, masking his anger, as he chuckled at Cloud. He kissed the tears at the corner of Cloud's left eye. "Sorry, but this game isn't over yet."

...his sadistic captor was having too much fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Sephiroth held Cloud's body at his stomach. The boy lay almost completely limp against his arm, his body trembling, from the coldness of the room or from his fourth or fifth erection, Sephiroth did not know. But what he did know was that he enjoyed every action and reactions of his adorable puppet. The only thing which irked him was that he called someone else's name. Cloud was his puppet and he would not have him calling for someone other than himself.

He stared at the boy's beautiful and flawless skin now covered in the semen of his comrade. He frowned. This was what he wanted, wasn't it? To torture the traitor. To see him suffer physically and psychologically. But Sephiroth could tell that Zack had hidden feelings for Cloud. Sephiroth didn't want to give him the pleasure of exercising his fantasies because he opened the perfect window of opportunity for them. Cloud belonged to him and only him. And he would not share his puppet with anyone else that had feelings for him.

"...please," he heard the boy plead in a soft tone.

Sephiroth smiled as his slight irritation began to fade and was replaced by his sadistic self. He shifted Cloud's body so that he was now leaning against his chest. He held Cloud by the chin and tilted his head upward, forcing the blonde to look at him.

"'Please what, Cloud?"

"No more... I can't," he begged.

"Oh? But I don't think that's true. You seem to be quite ready for another round," Sephiroth chuckled as he used his hand to rub against Cloud's erect member. Cloud moaned in response. The sounds of his puppet's moans were music to his ears. He couldn't help but to continue to rub even more.

"Aahh...hah...Stop..!"

"Stop? Would you really like me to stop now while you're like this? Or should I let you release yourself once again?"

Cloud didn't respond. Sephiroth could see his face become redder than before. His eyes shut tightly, his breathing heavy. He could tell that Cloud was trying to hold back his voice, but that just wanted Sephiroth to tease him even more.

"Come now, Cloud, I need an answer," Sephiroth spoke as he began, very slowly, to stroke Cloud's member.

"D-don't touch..!" Cloud gasped as he pulled his head away from Sephiroth’s hand and attempted to struggle out of the man’s grasp. However, Sephiroth continued to gently hold Cloud's member, teasing it continuously. "Aah..hah..Cum..ing."

Sephiroth swiftly released Cloud's member, leaving the boy panting heavily in frustration. "Heh, since you did not give me an answer earlier, I'm going to make you change your mind about that, Cloud."

The boy looked up to face Sephiroth. His face was full of fear and confusion. 'Such a cute reaction,' Sephiroth thought. He chuckled lightly at the terrified boy. 'Well this will be a suitable punishment for him for calling someone else's name.'

* * * * * *

Zack was now chained back to the wall by his metal collar. He watched as his comrade was being secured to a table which was brought in by a few SOLDIER members. Sephiroth adjusted Cloud's wrists in front of him and pulled them above his head with rope, leaving the nano mites simply wrapped around his wrists like bracelets. His ankles were securely fastened to each leg of the table, spread apart widely. Cloud's body was stretched tightly, revealing his beautiful chest, abdomen, and torso. His member, still standing at full attention, would soon be toyed with by his captor.

"Alright, Cloud," Sephiroth began, "are you ready to change your mind yet?" He began to gently stroke Cloud's shaft.

Cloud reacted and tensed his muscles as he tried to pull away from Sephiroth's touch. "Ah...going to..!" He panted as he began to arch his back.

Bzzt!

The boy's body jumped at the sound, instantly dropping back onto the table.

"If you release, your balls might feel a little," Sephiroth chuckled, "shocked". He held up a taser for Cloud to see.

Cloud looked up in horror at the small, black device. Sephiroth pressed the button on the taser, causing blue sparks to jump between the two electrodes.

Sephiroth began stroking the blonde once more, this time a bit quicker and with more strength in his hand. He grinned as he watched his puppet squirm with all his might beneath his grip. He saw drips of sweat make their way down his forehead and trickle down onto the table he was bound to.

"N-no...! Stop!" Cloud pleaded in fear. Drops of tears began welling up in the corners of his eyes. He struggled furiously, not wanting to feel the excruciating pain that awaited him after his orgasm. He tried to hold back but he was already had the burning desire to cum.

Sephiroth simply chuckled and began moving his arm faster and faster, stroking Cloud at a stronger and quicker pace. He enjoyed seeing Cloud's expression of fear and terror. It truly brought out the cutest side of him. But despite such a satisfactory expression, Sephiroth wanted another thing from Cloud--something he could not yet force him to do. But until then, he will just have to settle with tormenting his adorable puppet. "Are you ready to cum yet, Cloud?" he teased.

Cloud shook his head violently. Tears were now streaming down the sides of his face. "Please..."

"’Please’? Did you want me to let you cum?"

"No! Don't...Seph...aahh!" Cloud's voice was interrupted as his body convulsed from the release in his cock. He was shooting white, cum all over his chest, crying in fear as he came.

"Heh, you came. It's time for your punishment, Cloud. You better prepare yourself." Sephiroth slowly brought the taser closer to the boy's testicles. The corners of his lips reached the sides of his face as he watched the blonde tremble and whimper in fear, struggling desperately and futilely. The electroshock weapon was about to make contact until Sephiroth heard a loud voice.

"Stop!!!" the voice yelled.

Sephiroth soon felt pain as he was forcefully knocked away from the table which held Cloud. The taser fell out of his hand as he was hit. He fell down on the ground. A burning, sting was felt over his cheek. He raised his hand and gently touched the corner of his lip. He saw the blood color the tips of his gloved fingers a beautiful shade of crimson.

"Cloud, are you okay?"

It was then that Sephiroth brought his attention back to the table. Zack stood over the table. There were dark, red marks around his wrists and above his elbows. Sephiroth realized that he must have finally broken out of the straps which had held his arms firmly behind him and unhooked his chain from the wall.

"Z-Zack..." Cloud called out weakly.

"I'll get you out of this. Just hold on a bit". Zack tried to undo the ropes which bound Cloud's wrists but the knots were fastened securely. He struggled to even pull the rope out of its knot.

Sephiroth stood slowly, silently unsheathing his katana. 'How dare he touch my puppet?’ With a single step forward, Sephiroth dashed away from the spot where he stood and charged directly towards the table. His blade pointed forward, leading him to his target.

"Grah!!" Zack cried out as he was suddenly knocked off his feet and shoved directly into the titanium wall. Sephiroth's blade now punctured him through his abdomen, skewering him to the wall. "Urgh...damn you, Sephiroth." His hand tightly gripped the blade which stabbed through him. His palms were bleeding as he tried to pull the blade out with his bare hands, but to no avail. Zack grunted as he tried to wiggle the blade loose but all that did was cause his hands to bleed more.

"He. Is. Mine," Sephiroth spoke, emphasizing his last word. He released the handle of his blade and made his way back to Cloud's side.

"Stop! Sephiroth!" Zack yelled, unable to free himself. He struggled harder but that only caused his clothes and skin to be dyed an even deeper shade of red.

Sephiroth turned his head back to look at Zack with a cold expression on his face. "I don't want to hear my name called by the likes you ". He turned his head back and proceeded towards his puppet. He picked up the taser which he had dropped earlier and held it in front of Cloud's face. He slowly moved the weapon away from Cloud’s sight and closer to his private area.

“Are you ready?”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this story has progressed pretty well I think. Thanks Alanis Strife from Fanfiction.net for letting me know about this site. Hopefully everyone is enjoying my perverted story. There's still lots more to come! Please feel free to leave comments and feed backs about my story and/or writing style or just a comment to say hi. I don't bite, so don't worry ^^.

Thank you everyone that has been reading and supporting my story!


	10. Chapter 10

Cloud could only stare in horror as the item in Sephiroth's hand got closer and closer. He was completely strapped down to the table, unable to free himself. He could feel the hairs around his testicles stick on end as the taser neared. Zack, his only hope of escape, was now pierced to the wall by Sephiroth's blade. All Cloud could do was brace for the horribly painful sensations that would befall him shortly.

Suddenly, the door of the cell was slammed opened. The titanium door swung open with so much forced that it crashed into the wall, leaving small cracks where the door handle had imprinted itself on impact. The three individuals in the room paused and turned their attention to the opened door. A man with brown hair and a long red coat stood at the door.

"G-Genesis...?" Zack spoke, recognizing the first-class SOLDIER.

Genesis paid no attention to the skewered ex-SOLDIER as he made his was towards the other two people in the room. "Sephiroth," Genesis greeted, "I heard that you have been spending a lot of time with the prisoner. I couldn't think that you would be playing with the traitor. And it looks as though I am right. It seems you've had a secondary prisoner to toy with."

"Genesis," Sephiroth greeted with a hint irritation by the man's interruption. "What brings you here?"

"It's been a while since our last competition. Today we shall find which one of us is truly the best."

"Humph, there is nothing to prove, Genesis."

"We've tested our strengths and wits to no end. Yet there still is something we have yet to contest."

"And what would that be?"

Genesis approached the table and gently slid his fingers down Cloud's chest to his groin causing the boy's body to tense. "A test of pleasure," he chuckled.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"Do not worry, Sephiroth. I know how possessive you are of your toys. All I simply ask is for a test of our capabilities." He spoke in a calm, relaxed tone. He raised his hands in front of him, ensuring he meant no harm.

"Then what do you propose?" Sephiroth asked, slightly interested.

"The first to make this boy release will be the winner. And we may not touch his member, but we may do anything else to him."

"What the hell!" Zack yelled, "were all you first-class SOLDIERS this messed up?!"

Genesis turned his head to look at what he thought was a pitiful puppy. "Heh, we were never normal to begin with." He then turned his attention back to Sephiroth, "well, do you agree to this challenge?"

"Alright, Genesis. I accept your challenge."

Cloud looked back at the two men. Were they serious about this? He didn't even know if he could cum any more. But at least he had avoided the terror of having his scrotum electrocuted.

"Good. Now each of us will have one minute each once he becomes erect again," he explained as he began stroking Cloud, engorging his shaft and causing him to increase his respiratory rate. "Shall I be the first to go?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Go right ahead."

Genesis began by using his fingers to trace Cloud's muscles on his front, sliding over the creases in his abs and pectorals. He began to lightly tug at the boy's nipples and even roll them in between his thumb and index finger.

Cloud's body tensed as he tried to pull away from Genesis' touch. He kept teasing his nipples. He was fully aroused but he did not want to cum. He had already cum so many times already in a single setting. His cock and balls felt painful and sore.

Next, Genesis reached his hand on the other side of Cloud, down behind his testicles. He used his gloved finger to gently circle and probe the boy's hole. The boy flinched at the intrusion but Genesis proceeded with his intentions and began sliding his index finger deep into the boy. He wiggled his finger back and forth, and curled it as he rotated his wrist to feel for Cloud's sensitive spot.

It was then that Cloud's butt jolted off the table. Genesis had found where his prostate was and was now exploiting it with liberty. Cloud had no option but to jump and squirm his over-stimulated and sensitized body. He could feel himself getting ready to shoot. Just as he begun arching his back, he suddenly felt Genesis' finger pull out.

"One minute is up," Sephiroth grinned as he pulled Genesis away. He then approached Cloud and inserted one finger into the boy's hole, twirling it around as he played with the boy's prostate. His arm was extended as he leaned his head right by Cloud's ear and whispered seductively, "Cloud, I want you to cum for me."

"Aah...it hurts..," he whimpered weakly as he shut his eyes and turned his head away from Sephiroth. He could feel that Sephiroth was once again just teasing his prostate.

Sephiroth chuckled a sigh from his breath. "I'll let this all be over soon. You just have to do one thing for me."

Cloud immediately turned his head to look at Sephiroth as he waited for the man's words. All he wanted was for this torment to end. He wanted rest. He wanted release.

"Call my name," he whispered silently.

Sephiroth's voice tickled Cloud's ear. "What...?" he began.

"I want you to call my name, Cloud." Sephiroth spoke the boy's name slowly, savoring the sound over the tip of his tongue.

Cloud blushed lightly. It was a simple enough task. Though he didn't understand why he wanted him to call his name. "Se-," he began saying. He suddenly felt his ears warm up. He felt self-conscious now. He knew that that man was waiting for him-waiting for him to call his name. And if he didn't do this simple task, then he'd have to keep holding out and not get the chance to rest. But he was exhausted and he would do anything now to end this absurd and horrible situation he'd been placed in. Cloud swallowed. "Sephi...roth."

"Good boy," the man replied in a gentle and satisfied tone. Sephiroth bent over to kiss Cloud on the lips and pressed his fingers quicker and deeper into the boy's hole, striking his prostate gland with the right amount of pressure.

Cloud's back arched up as he finally found release. "Mmnn!" his voice muffled by the man's lips. His body dropped back down on the table. He finally relaxed as he felt Sephiroth's finger leave him. This feeling felt blissful to him. Cloud let all his energy flow out of his body with ease. He didn't try to stay awake any longer. He closed his eyes as he was finally able to sleep.

"It seems like you win," Genesis spoke, disappointed.

"Heh, it isn't wise to try to win by using other's toys."

Suddenly, the sound of sirens blazing could be heard throughout the hallways. The sound echoed lightly into the prisoner cell.

"Hey, you two!" A voice called from the hallway. Angeal stood at the door, looking at the two first-class SOLDIERS stand in the cell. His expression serious. "Let's go. The Resistance have attacked headquarters."

"It seems that we'll have to have a rematch another time, Sephiroth. Especially since your toy is also out of commission," Genesis walked to the door, towards Angeal.

Sephiroth frowned. He wanted to spend time with his puppet but his own duties could no longer be helped. He sighed internally and swiftly followed Genesis. When the two were out of the room, the titanium doors were shut. The sounds of footsteps taking off and running away were heard and faded.

Zack stood, still skewered to the wall. "At least it seems as though Angeal is the only normal one out of the three," he joked to himself. Zack could feel his body getting heavier. He was losing too much blood. His hands around the blade gradually loosened. It hurt to move. But all he could do now was stand and wait.

After a few moments, Zack could hear the sounds of explosions coming from above. Suddenly the door to the cell unlocked and the door slid opened, revealing two people.

"Cloud! Zack!" a female voice cried.

Zack looked up and recognized the two. "Yuffie. Vincent."

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked as he approached Zack. Yuffie had made her way to the table where Cloud was secured and began untying the ropes

"Heh...I've been better."

"Hold on. I'll get you out," he said as he gripped the handle of the blade. Vincent's brows creased as he accumulated strength to pull away the blade. It was stuck into the wall deeply. Slow, the blade came out of the wall. And with a single motion, Vincent yanked the blade out from Zack's body, causing him to cry out in pain.

Zack's body slid down the wall and sat on his knees. He felt weak and tired but he was relieved that he wasn't punctured by Sephiroth's blade any longer.

"I don't have any bandages with me so we'll have to take care of your wounds when we return back to base," Vincent spoke as he threw the blade to the ground.

"You aren't going anywhere." Sephiroth stood at the door. His face filled with rage as he watched the two intruders in the cell.

Yuffie had Cloud's limp arm pulled over her shoulder. Vincent stood in place near Zack. They were both frozen in fear by the man's stare.

"Take Cloud and Yuffie and get out of here!" Zack yelled at Vincent, breaking the silence of the room. Vincent nodded and jumped towards Yuffie.

"I won't let you!" Sephiroth dashed towards the ninja girl.

"Ah! Ah!" Yuffie cried in panic as she could only watch Sephiroth quickly approach her. She couldn't run. All she could do was shut her eyes and hold onto Cloud as she braced herself. "Whoa!" she gasped as she was suddenly picked up off the ground. Vincent had his arm wrapped around Yuffie's waist and held her against his side. Cloud was placed over his shoulder; his head leaned down on Vincent's back. Vincent swiftly dodged Sephiroth's blade as the man tried to interrupt his escape. He jumped around the silver-haired man and disappeared from the room.

Sephiroth stood silently, staring at the ground he had struck. He breathed heavily. "Grrrhh...No!" Sephiroth yelled in frustration.

"At least you made it...Cloud," Zack sighed in relief as he slowly drifted to darkness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this took a little longer than usual to write..since I realize that I've been updating like every few days despite only actually updating once a week-ish. School was pretty busy this week since I just started a new class (and my classes now only go over a term and not a whole semester..so everything I learn is compact. And my first week of these new classes are essentially information dumping to prepare the students for the upcoming practical sessions in the following weeks after.)

Hopefully this chapter made people feel a little better because of the previous chapter...hahaha.. Maybe people are feeling a little bit satisfied at this chapter because Sephiroth actually has a loss here? But Sephiroth doesn't like to lose...He'll think of something I'm sure...or will he? :D

And sorry this isn't very plot-directed but I'm slowly incorporating a plot in this story so it's not all about the perverseness (though I'm sure there might be some people who didn't complain at all about it being all explicit..like me *cough*). But I think putting a direction to this story will be a good thing too ^^

Please like and comment if you really enjoy this story. I also post on fanfiction.net at the same time as I post on archiveofourown.org so my story can reach to a wider audience :)


	11. Chapter 11

"How is he doing, Tifa?" Yuffie asked.

"Cloud still hasn't woken up." Tifa sat on a chair beside a bed where Cloud lay.

"Arg, I can't believe that Cloud had to go through such treatment! And Zack's still stuck there! And all we do now is hide away in fear. We should just rise up to Shinra and knock them onto their backs!"

"It would be easier if Shinra didn't have all this power..."

"Nng..." a weak voice from the bed groaned.

"Cloud!" both girls cried as they turned to the bed.

"How are you feeling, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

Cloud looked at the girl momentarily, dazed. "Where am I?" He then looked around the room. He noticed that he was now dressed in a white, button-up t-shirt and could feel a pair of jeans around his legs.

"You're back at The Resistance headquarters. Vincent and I rescued you from Shinra," Yuffie responded proudly.

"I'm back?" Then Cloud immediately sat up and turned his head to Yuffie. "Yuffie, where's Zack?"

The ninja girl suddenly looked down on the floor, not wanting to meet with the boy's eyes. "We weren't able to get him out. Sephiroth found us trying to save you. He probably would have got us too if Zack hadn't told us to run."

Cloud looked down to the sheets. His hands were tightened into fists. He noticed that the black nano mite bands were still around his wrists and most likely still around his neck and ankles as well. He then felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and noticed Tifa looking at him.

"It's not your fault, Cloud. Don't blame yourself."

The boy turned his head back to look down at his fists. He didn't know how to not blame himself. He felt responsible that Zack couldn't escape. If he wasn't so weak then maybe the both of them could have escaped together. "We have to go back and save Zack," Cloud spoke suddenly with a determined expression.

"Cloud..." Tifa said his name.

"It's too dangerous," Vincent interrupted as he entered the room. "Right now you need to rest. You're probably still exhausted from what you had to go through. Don't forget he's the one that gave us the opportunity to escape. We couldn't have saved him then when Sephiroth appeared."

Cloud looked at Vincent with anger. But he knew that the man was right. Cloud sighed in disappointment at himself. Was the only thing he could do now is to be rescued?

Vincent sighed, knowing very well how Cloud was feeling. He knew how helpless one could feel when being unable to save the ones right in front of you. He turned back to Cloud and then narrowed his eyes as he looked at the black bands around the boy's wrists. "What are those?" he asked suddenly.

"They're nano mites. Somehow Sephiroth controls them. It's how he's kept me his bound while I was there. But it's impossible to get them off without Sephiroth making them."

"Maybe Cid can figure out more about them. If Shinra has a lot of these, it could be troublesome for us."

"I don't think there are a lot of them. Sephiroth had only put these things on me. I didn't see any nano mites on Zack."

"Cloud," Tifa spoke up, noticing the boy's stressed expression, "Why don't you get some more rest. We'll figure out how to get those things off you and how to save Zack after that."

"Alright," Cloud replied as he slid back down onto the bed and pulled the sheets over his body, hiding away the signs of his imprisonment and helplessness.

* * * * *

"Cloud..."

A voice chuckled quietly in the distance.

"...Wake up...Cloud"

Cloud groaned as he was stirred awake. He sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. Once he moved his hand away, his body froze in fear. His eyes opened wide as his pupil dilated. "H-how...?" he stammered. "How are you here?!" he yelled at the figure standing at the foot of his bed.

The man chuckled. "Were you able to sleep so soundly when your friend could be standing before death's door?"

"...Sephiroth, how did you get here?"

"Should you be worried about such trifle things when you should be feeling guilt? It was your entire fault that Zack was forced to stay there, Cloud. You- and only you- are to blame. If only you weren't so weak."

"...Shut..." Cloud murmured.

"He could be free now if it weren't for you. But he lost his chance of freedom only for you to be free."

"Shut up!" Cloud roared. "I won't let you stay here any longer!"

The man chuckled. "Should I take away every single thing here that is precious to you?"

"Don't you dare, Sephiroth," Cloud warned.

With a swift motion, Sephiroth jumped onto the bed towards Cloud. His hand reached for the boy's neck and held him tightly against the wall, slightly lifting him higher to impede the boy's breathing. Cloud grunted as his trachea was squeezed firmly in the man's grasp. All he could do was grip the man's arm which held his neck firmly and attempt to loosen his grip.

"And what will you do about it, Cloud? You are too powerless to do anything. Do you truly care able your allies? You abandoned Zack. You left him to suffer."

"N-no! I didn't abandon him!" he refuted as loud as he could despite the tightness of his neck.

"Cloud, are you alright?" Tifa called from the hall.

Sephiroth grinned at Cloud. "Shall I let her be next? You can helplessly watch as the light fades away from her eyes."

"No!" Cloud cried as he smacked down at Sephiroth's elbow, making his arm bend and releasing his grip. He then tackled Sephiroth as hard as he could. They suddenly crashed through the window and fell down below the alleyway. The sound of the silent alleyway was broken by the screech of shattering glass and the sounds of their fall. It was dark in the alleyway. The only illumination came from the light of the setting sun.

Cloud dropped down hard onto his back, landing on cement and shards of glass. He gasped at the impact as pain spread throughout his body. He quickly stood up despite the pain to find Sephiroth. He looked around the alleyway but the man had disappeared. "Where did he go?" Cloud asked himself as he held onto the wall for support. He then caught a glimpse of a shadow running down another pathway. He immediately ran after the shadow. He ran around many different alleys, chasing the shadow of the man, As he turned the corner, he was hit forcefully, knocking him off his feet. Cloud looked up to see the man tower over him.

"Heh, how do you expect to protect anyone? You are weak, Cloud," the man taunted.

Cloud stood up slowly, pain surging throughout all his joints. "I won't let you hurt my friends!"

Sephiroth dashed forward, throwing punch after punch. Cloud was able to block some of the attacks, but because he was already weakened, he felt the weight of each connecting blow even more. Sephiroth turned his body, jumping up for a spinning kick which connected with Cloud's stomach. Cloud crashed against the wall, coughing up blood. His body slid down the wall as he dropped to his knees.

Sephiroth gripped Cloud's shirt collar and pulled the boy to his feet. Cloud's head flopped to the side weakly. It was hard to do anything in his current state. He had yet to recover from his previous ordeal from Shinra's captivity. Cloud opened his eyes, only to see Sephiroth's fist connect. He didn't even feel the impact. It was as if the light switch was suddenly flicked off. No light remained in his mind. He only felt darkness. He didn't want to be taken back again. But he couldn't stop what was happening. As his body and mind remained unconscious, he would probably be taken back to Shinra as a captive and remain as Sephiroth's play thing once more…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt like this was really hard to write...I'm losing my touch! But I guess this chapter was kind of...mundane? Not so much happening here in relation to "intimacy". But yay the chapter is done!

But I like how Sephiroth is just pouring salt over the same wound. Hurray for the sadistic antagonist!


	12. Chapter 12

Cloud groaned as he stirred awake. He had expected to wake up to a dark red room or to a cold, grey cell but his eyes found a different truth. He was in the same room he was in previously before Sephiroth appeared--a recovery room in The Resistance's headquarters.

"What..." Cloud began as he sat up on the bed. He flinched as pain struck his head, a constant throb and ache pulsed throughout his cranium. His hand immediately moved to his temple, applying pressure to hopefully drown out the pain.

"How are you feeling, Cloud?"

Cloud turned his head and noticed Tifa was, once again, sitting at his bedside. Worry was plastered over her face. There were no sign of wounds or injuries on her. He felt relieved to know that she hadn't been harmed during Sephiroth's unexpected intrusion.

"Where did he go?"

Tifa looked at him, puzzled. "Where did who go?"

"Sephiroth! He was there. I fought him."

The girl didn't respond, her facial expression now showing signs of concern.

"He showed up in my room and I pushed him out the window. We were fighting in the alley!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Cloud...are you sure he was there?"

"Of course I'm sure! Do you think I did this to myself?" he asked, pointing at his bruises.

"But, Cloud, I didn't see anyone. I heard you screaming in your room and when I rushed in I saw you jump through the window."

"But we were fighting--"

"I looked down and I saw you run away. I didn't see the person you were chasing. Barret was the one who brought you back, too."

Cloud sighed in frustration and turned his head away from Tifa. Did she just not see Sephiroth? Or was he hallucinating the entire event?

Tifa put both her hands on each of Cloud's shoulders. She turned his body so he would be looking directly at her. "Cloud, it would be best for you to just rest for now. I think all these things that's happened to you are making you feel stressed."

Cloud's heart sank as he heard those words. She didn't believe him. One of his closest friends did not trust what he had seen. But even if she didn't see Sephiroth, he did. Cloud knew that Sephiroth was still around and waiting for the perfect chance to strike. And now it was up to him to protect everyone in The Resistance.

"You're right," he lied, saying the words she most likely wanted to hear, "I'm probably just exhausted. I'll get some more rest now..."

Tifa smiled a small smile. She realized that she might have hurt Cloud's feelings but that was what she saw. She couldn't see anyone but Cloud who jumped through the window and ran away in the alleyway. But she shook the thought from her mind. "Alright, I'll leave so you can rest." Tifa stood from the chair and made her way to the door. She left and shut the door lightly behind her.

Cloud remained sitting in his bed. He sat silently, not moving. He breathed very calmly as he shut his eyes gently. "I guess I should rest now..." Cloud opened his eyes again to look around the room. No one was there. He sighed in relief.

"What are you sighing for, Cloud?"

Cloud jumped and turned to the direction of the voice. Fear took hold of his body, freezing all his muscles.

A man with long, silver hair stood behind the curtain. He stepped out from the shadow of the curtain. His green eyes gleamed with the excitement of a predator closing in on its prey.

"H-how did you get in here?"

The man chuckled. "I will always be nearby, Cloud. You can't escape me." Sephiroth approached the terrified boy. His hand pressed down on the bed, right in between Cloud's thighs. His other hand reached out and caressed the boy's cheek.

Cloud shivered at Sephiroth's touch. He wanted to get away but he couldn't. His body shook to the core. "Why couldn't Tifa see you?" he asked, trying to calm the quickening pace of his heart.

Sephiroth simply smiled deviously at Cloud. His hand between Cloud's legs slid up on the sheets. He gently touched Cloud's groin, making him gasp. He leaned down towards Cloud's ear and said, "shall I take you under the eyes of your comrades and then perhaps I shall end their lives soon after?"

"No!!" Cloud cried as he shoved the man away. Sephiroth was only shoved to the end of the bed when the door swung open.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" Tifa asked as she ran into the room. Vincent was right behind her. But what she and Vincent saw in the room made them remain in place.

Cloud was running rampant around the room. He was punching holes in the wall and kicking the air, as if he was in combat. Sometimes his head would suddenly turn to the side, as if he got hit in the face. But Tifa saw no one else there but the single blonde. She didn't know what to do.

Vincent swiftly took action as he rushed towards Cloud. Cloud swung his arms wildly so Vincent had to approach the boy with care. An arm directed towards Vincent, which he dodged. Cloud turned to look at the man. His eyes were that of a cornered beast--high on its defenses. Vincent hesitated for a moment, unsure of Cloud's next action.

"Raaahh!!" Cloud cried as he swung his arms at Vincent.

Vincent dodged Cloud's unfocused and rushed attacks. "Cloud, stop this! We're you're allies!" He began using his arms to block Cloud's attacks. He didn't want to hurt him but he wasn't willing to be hurt by him either.

"I won't let you, Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled as he continued throwing fist after fist at his target.

"Cloud, get a hold of yourself! That's Vincent!" Tifa cried.

Cloud couldn't hear them. Someone or something was messing with Cloud's mind. Vincent knew that he couldn't leave Cloud like this any longer. He had to incapacitate him or else he could do something he would regret later on.

Cloud threw a kick into the air. But Vincent was able to grab hold of the boy's leg. He winced as pain struck him on his side. But Vincent managed to pull the leg forward, causing Cloud to lose his balance. At the right distance, Vincent swiftly struck his elbow down behind Cloud's neck.

"Gah!" Cloud gasped as his body lost all its strength. His limp body fell forward over Vincent's arm.

"Vincent, are you alright?" Tifa asked.

"I'm fine. He kicked harder than I anticipated. It's just a few broken ribs." Vincent walked over to the bed and plopped Cloud down.

"What do we do about Cloud?"

"...We have to restrain him for now. He's dangerous the way he is. Hopefully we can find the cause of what's happening to him."

"Isn't restraining him a little too much?"

"He isn't in the right state of mind right now. We don't want him do anything he would regret."

"Alright, I understand."

* * * * *

"Cloud, it's time to wake."

Cloud slowly woke. His neck felt sore. He tried to rub the back of his head but he couldn't lift his arms. He panicked and began struggling frantically. He couldn't move his arms or legs. He looked down at his body and noticed that his wrists were strapped down to his sides, with the bands reaching further underneath the bed, and his ankles strapped to the foot of the bed.

"Are you awake, Cloud?"

Cloud immediately turned his head towards the darkened corner of the room. "Where...where is everyone?" he asked, realizing he was still in The Resistance headquarters.

"Your comrades? I killed them all."

"That's a lie!" Cloud yelled as he stared at the man in horror. "You couldn't have!"

The man chuckled. "You should know very well what I could have done, Cloud." Sephiroth stepped out from the shadows of the room and approached the bed. "Shall I continue from where we left off earlier?"

"S-stay away from me!" His body strained in its bonds, trying to pull and arm or anything free.

Sephiroth cupped his hand over Cloud's groin, rubbing his member with the palm of his hand. Cloud moaned at the man's touch, despite his fear of the man. His other hand reached up towards Cloud's chest, pinching his right nipple over his shirt.

"Aahhnn...stop...!"

The man grinned as he watched the boy struggle beneath his grasp. He then slid the hand on Cloud's groin downwards to his anus. He used his fingers to press down against Cloud's jeans, pressing against the boy's entrance. Sephiroth suddenly pushed two of his fingers forcefully against Cloud, making his body jump above the bed in surprise.

"S-stop...please," Cloud pleaded. He could feel the pressure build up in his crotch. The jeans he wore only seemed to increase the intensity of the pressure.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Feeling it already, are we?" He then bent over Cloud's pelvis area and began to gently nibble over the jeans where Cloud's growing erection was clearly apparent.

Cloud groaned even more at the sensation. His mind filled with the intensity of pleasure. "Grah!" Cloud gasped in pain. Sephiroth had actually bit down over his balls, causing intense pain over his sensitized region. "D-damn bastard..." Cloud muttered between his moans.

Sephiroth's grin became even more sadistic at the boy's attempted resistance. This made him bite down even harder, making Cloud cry out in pain once more.

"Arg..stop it!" Cloud panted as tears began welling up in his eyes.

"Heh, you can keep saying 'stop' all you like but it won't change anything. I'll make you remember my touch, Cloud." Sephiroth began probing at Cloud's hole once more.

It felt strange to Cloud. Sephiroth wasn't touching him directly but he was still as sensitized as without his clothes. Sephiroth pressed deeply into the fabric of Cloud's jeans. He could feel the man's fingers turning as they pressed into him. Cloud could even imagine Sephiroth just using the head of his cock to push into him then quickly slide out, teasing his hole.

Cloud's thought froze momentarily. When did he even start being able such an absurd scene? Sephiroth, his enemy, had violated him numerous times yet he could imagine such things? His head kept crying 'no' at the man but his body has long fallen to the pleasures gained by this man's hands and body.

The sensations now were beginning to become unbearable. The tightness from his jeans squeezed his member, in addition to his growing erection from Sephiroth's constant teasing.

"Urg...just kill me... You've killed all my comrades, right? I don't want to remain alive if that's true."

"Heh, is that the only last resort you've come to? How cute. But I'm certain that there's something else you would much rather right now," Sephiroth said as he rubbed Cloud's shaft from top to bottom.

Cloud moaned as his hips bent forward to meet Sephiroth's touch. His groin rubbed against the man's palm. "Please...let this end..."  
“Oh? How would you like me to end it, Cloud?”  
“Let me cum…please,” he whispered as the tears slid down both sides of his face.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Finally, you're honest." He began rubbing back and forth hard over Cloud's member.

It was strange to Cloud that Sephiroth didn't undress him at all. However, it wasn't as if he had any control over that anyways. But he would much rather at least keep some of his pride, though hardly any remained now.

Sephiroth rubbed more and more vigorously against his groin. Cloud began panting as he neared climax.

"Aahh!" Cloud cried in ecstasy as he shot his load inside his pants. His mind felt drowsy. The last thing Cloud remembered was Sephiroth's face approaching his own. But as he closed his eyes, he felt nothing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah this was a fun chapter to write! Poor Cloud, even in hallucination, it's still Sephiroth tormenting you.

I kind of feel bad that the previous chapter was a bit plain, so here's a more interesting portion of the scenario continuing from the previous chapter.

Sorry if people feel a bit confused from this chapter. But if you have questions or comments, then send me a review!


	13. Chapter 13

"Cid, can you do something?" Tifa asked.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. I deal with airships, not nano technology."

"It seems he's been hallucinating the entire time before he passed out."

"Man, Cloud, whatcha' been getting yourself into?"

*****

Darkness circled Cloud. He lay, motionless in a sea of blackness. His body felt weighted down by an invisible burden. No one was around him-- not his enemies, not his allies. He felt hopeless and alone.

'Everyone... I'm sorry... I couldn't protect you...'

"C-Cloud! Don't give up!" a voice cried out from the darkness.

"We haven't lost yet!"

'...Voices?' Cloud turned his head from side to side, searching for the sources of the sounds.

"Cloud, you're not alone. We'll always be here together with you."

'That voice... Tifa? You're okay?'

"Yes, Cloud. All of us are alright. Now we need to make sure that you're alright, too. You have to wake up."

"H-hey, he's waking up!"

"Nng," Cloud groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His body felt...light. He didn't feel a weight on his body any longer. He felt at ease. Cloud looked around the room. Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid and Barret were all standing around his bed. "Everyone, you're alive," he mumbled, remembering Sephiroth's words.

"Of course we are! ShinRa can't take us!" exclaimed Yuffie.

"How are you feeling? You were hallucinating and attacked Vincent so we had to restrain you."

"I attacked Vincent?" Cloud showed a worried expression. He turned his head to look at Vincent to find the extent of his injuries. "I'm sorry, Vincent."

"I'm alright," he reassured. "You weren't in the right state of mind."

Cloud sat up, not only finding that the restrains which held him down were taken off, but the nano mite bands around his wrists were now missing. He quickly looked at his ankles and touched his neck and realized that those, too, were also gone. "How--?"

"Electromagnetic shielding," Cid interrupted. "Since you said that Sephiroth control these little bots cognitively, I thought that I should try and jam the signal. Seems like that did the trick since they weren't glued to your skin anymore."

Cloud smiled with relief that his freedom had returned. "Thanks, Cid. I owe you one."

"So now that Cloud's all good and free again, what's our next plan of action?" Yuffie asked.

"We have to see if Zack's still alright. They kept him alive when I got caught so they're probably still keeping him alive to get more info on us. Vincent," Cloud called, "do you still remember the layout of the prison hangar?"

"Yeah, I've still got the blueprints lying around."

"Good. Make sure everyone gets a chance to remember the blueprint. We'll need to know the layout thoroughly. We're going on a full force rescue mission. Try to avoid contact with any first-class SOLDIERS when we're there. We'll set out tomorrow night." Cloud stood up from the bed. "I need to go see if I can get myself a temporary weapon. My blade is still kept by ShinRa."

"Alright! We're going to go save Zack!" Yuffie jumped with excitement.

"Cloud, let me go with you," Tifa said.

"No. Right now each of us has to get ready. I'll be back by nightfall." Cloud walked out of the room without another glance to his comrades.

*****

Cloud walked out of the building of The Resistance headquarters and entered an alleyway where he kept his bike. He opened the sides where the extra additions to his blade were kept. Cloud observed each and every blade that remained in his possession. "This isn't enough," Cloud sighed, saddened by the fact that his best pieces were held hostage by Sephiroth.

The bike's engine roared to life as Cloud left to go to the city's underground district. The wind passing by Cloud felt great. He was free once again. He missed the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair and the smell of the outdoors. He couldn't stay cramped inside of ShinRa's prison cell or in Sephiroth's private quarters.

As he rode his bike, Cloud's mid began to wander and revisit his past events. Why was Sephiroth so keen on wanting to keep him there? Shouldn't he have been killed off? They were both enemies of course. Cloud recalled of the scenarios which occurred in Zack's cell. His body shuddered at the thought of pleasure or disgust, he wasn't certain anymore. Sephiroth had been frequenting his mind more and more. The memories on his body and mind were now etched with Sephiroth.

Cloud shook his head violently as he felt his face begin to heat up. "No I can't keep thinking about this," he told himself. "I won't forgive that bastard for all that he's done to me and Zack."

The bike's engine was cut off when Cloud arrived to his destination. It was a small restaurant and bar called "7th Heaven". Cloud entered the building and was greeted by a couple of the waitresses who were tending to patrons. He continued to walk to the end of the bar. He opened the back door which led to a small flight of stairs which led him down to an iron door. Cloud knocked on the door and waited. A small slit in the door opened up, revealing a pair of eyes looking down at the blonde. The slit then shut as the sound of latches unlocking were heard. The door slowly pulled open and Cloud walked inside.

"I need a weapon," Cloud spoke as he entered. The room was dimly lit. However, it was easily noticeable that the walls were covered with weapons of different variety.

Two men in suits stood across from him. One was a bald man with a pair of sun glasses over his eyes. His name was Rude. The other, named Reno, was a younger looking man with messy, long red hair that was tied at the back.

"What happened to your blade, Cloud? It's way stronger than anything we can give you," said Reno.

"It got taken by ShinRa," Cloud replied, irritated at the fact. "Just give me the strongest thing you have."

Rude walked over behind a counter a bent down to take out a weapon on a bottom shelf. As he stood up, he held out a blade that had a bluish tinge on the metal. "This is the best we got. It's made of mythril alloy and a few extras. It's specially made to go out with a bang," he grinned proudly.

"Oh, is it a big one? You know how I like 'em flashy." Reno grinned back at the man.

"It'll be big alright."

Cloud nodded. "I'll take it."

As Cloud left the bar, he decided to see if he could find any parts he could use to modify his newly purchased blade. He hooked the blade onto his bike and was about to set off until he saw a familiar figure in the crowd. "Was that--?" Cloud became determined. If it really was who he thought the man was, he would deal with him now, while his guard was down. Cloud immediately grabbed at his new blade and quickly dashed after the familiar figure.

He silently followed the man as he walked to different districts of Midgar. Cloud hid behind the corners of buildings and within the crowd as he tried to hide his presence as much as possible. As Cloud emerged from the crowd, his head turned back and forth, eyes searching for his target. "Damn," he cursed under his breath. He broke into a quick run and turned the corner into an empty alley.

"Oof," Cloud gasped as he bumped into a person. "Sorry--" he began. But his body froze as he realized who he had bumped into.

"Hello, Cloud," Sephiroth greeted with a grin. "Now where would you be heading to in a hurry?" Sephiroth casually leaned his arm against the wall, blocking Cloud's path. He wore a black, long-sleeve button-up shirt that was done up partway, revealing the top of his chest. He also had on faded, dark-blue jeans.

"N-nowhere which concerns you."

Sephiroth chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Why are you here?" Cloud asked, noticing Sephiroth's casual wear.

"I have the evening off." Sephiroth looked down at Cloud's hand, noting the blade. "Are you still trying to go against me?" he asked playfully.

Cloud knew that this was a perfect opportunity to attack Sephiroth. He was unarmed. Maybe he could try to capture him and find out if Zack's alright. Would he be able to take him one-on-one?

After a moment, Sephiroth's expression became slightly sour. "So you removed the nano mites. How unfortunate."

"Those damn things. What the hell did you do to me when I escaped ShinRa?" he demanded to know.

Sephiroth grinned. "What did you see, Cloud? I did initiate the start of the hallucination but everything you see after is part of your own imagination and desires." Sephiroth leaned down to Cloud's ear and whispered, "Perhaps I'll consider going along with one of your fantasies, if you like."

Cloud felt his blood boil. This man could so casually say these things to his enemy. And he definitely did not want to be forcefully taken by this man. With lightning speed, Cloud shoved his fist at Sephiroth's face.

The impact struck the man directly at the corner of his lip. Sephiroth was actually surprised by the boy's sudden burst which made him stumble backwards.

"Like hell would I ever want to go back to you!"

Sephiroth chuckled as he wiped the blood away from his lip. He looked Cloud directly in the eyes. "Do you wish to save Zack?" he asked suddenly.

Cloud looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"He is still alive. If you come with me, I will let him go. Would you agree to this exchange?"

"Zack is alive," Cloud spoke with relief. He looked at Sephiroth. This could be the easiest method to save his comrade. But he would also lose his freedom. But how would Zack feel if he exchanged his freedom, after Zack had just given up his own? "No. I won't go with you."

"Oh? I thought you would want to save your precious comrade."

"We, The Resistance, will save our comrade. We're going to destroy ShinRa and save Zack!"

Sephiroth grinned in amusement. "Alright. However, if you fail to succeed in your little rescue mission, then I will be taking you. We will see who wins this little bet. You'd best hope that you do not fail." With those words, Sephiroth walked away from Cloud into the darkness of the alley. His right arm rose to signal his farewell as he continued walking.

Cloud watched as the man's figure faded into the shadows. Once he was no longer in sight, Cloud dashed back to his motorcycle and immediately revved the engine to life. He floored the gas and sped back to The Resistance. "Shit, I just told him our plan. We better set off as soon as possible so they don't prepare for our attack."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope everyone is enjoying this somewhat plot line so far. It's still a slow plot work in progress...But there's still more to come!

Hurray I've made it to over 5000 views! Thank you everyone who's been reading and supporting my story!


	14. Chapter 14

"Yuffie and Barret, you two go in from the east entrance. Vincent, Tifa and I will take the west. We'll all gather at the prison in the basement where Zack is," Cloud explained his plan to his comrades. He was now wearing his black garments which had a lion crest over the left side of his chest. They all stood hidden among trees near the ShinRa building, preparing themselves. Everyone nodded in agreement of the plan. "Alright, let's move," he said. Immediately, everyone ran over to their groups and made their way to their respective areas.

Vincent led the way from the west entrance. Cloud and Tifa followed him closely behind. They ran swiftly and silently into the building. Despite expectations, the halls were empty. There were no employees or guards in sight.

"Where is everyone?" asked Tifa.

"I don't know but we should take advantage of this situation," replied Cloud.

The other two nodded in agreement and they all continued running down the empty halls. They ran past many closed doors and down several flights of stairs. Despite their entry deeper into the ShinRa organization, they had still yet to encounter any SOLDIERS.

'This is strange,' Cloud thought, 'Sephiroth knew we were coming. Did he not prepare at all? Or was he just underestimating their capabilities?'

"Aah!" cried Tifa.

Cloud turned around quickly, finding that the floor behind them had opened up, leaving an opening about 10 feet wide. Tifa was hanging on the edge of the floor, her legs dangling in the darkness. Cloud quickly kneeled down and reached out his hand. Both their hands connected and he pulled Tifa up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, that was a surprise though."

"I'll be in the back. You walk in the middle. It'll be safer there. We don't know how many more traps are here in the building."

Tifa nodded and they both switched their positioning within their small group.

"Cloud," Vincent called without looking back. He remained looking forward, his eyes locked to whatever he was looking at.

"What is it?" Cloud asked. Vincent didn't answer. He and Tifa then decided to follow his gaze. Their bodies both froze with Vincent, staring in horror and fear at the figure before them. Sephiroth stood at the end of the hall. The man stood silently. In his hand was his long katana. He no longer wore the casual clothing that Cloud saw him wear when he encountered him in Midgar. He was now dressed in his long, black SOLDIER coat.

"Sephiroth.." Cloud breathed as he unsheathed his mythril blade. Vincent readied his gun and Tifa raised her fists in a fighting stance.

The man grinned as his green eyes gleamed in excitement. Sephiroth raised his blade and dashed towards his opponents. Cloud also charged at the silver-haired man. Their blades clashed furiously with a loud clang. Their blades held each other in place as both of then stood their ground.

Behind Cloud, Vincent shot his gun towards Sephiroth. But the man pressed his blade off of Cloud's, allowing him to dodge the bullets. Sephiroth swiftly moved to the side and avoided any damage.

Tifa ran forward towards the two males. She ducked underneath Cloud's blade and jolted forward with a skyward punch at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth jumped back but was immediately greeted by Cloud's blade. He pressed his katana against the wall, shoving his body weight away from the oncoming impact. But the assaults continued from both Tifa and Cloud, making it difficult for Sephiroth to counter attack. And while he was blocking and avoiding his opponents' physical attacks, he still had to be on guard with Vincent's ranged weapon.

Cloud swung his blade with immense force directly at location where Sephiroth would dodge to next. The silver-haired man had no option but to block the blade. At that moment, Tifa jumped off of the side wall, and was above both men. She had one hand hold a fisted hand and swung both arms down with impeccable strength. The attack hit Sephiroth directly between his shoulder blades, causing him to drop down the ground on all fours. His katana clattered to the floor beside him.

"It's over," Cloud panted as he pointed his blade at Sephiroth's neck.

Sephiroth chuckled. He turned his head up to look Cloud in the eyes. His long, silver hair draped over one eye. "It's never over, Cloud." Sephiroth quickly spun his leg out and knocked both Cloud and Tifa on the ground with a sweeping kick. He grabbed his blade and dashed straight toward Vincent.

Vincent shot his weapon at the oncoming man. But after every bullet he shot, he could hear the slight sound of a clang. Sephiroth was swinging his blade at such a lightning speed that his bullets were deflected. None of Vincent's attacks were able to hit the first-class SOLDIER. "Damn," Vincent muttered under his breath as he still shot his gun.

Sephiroth was now in front of him. The man swung his blade down at Vincent. Vincent quickly dodged the gleaming metal with a roll to the side but was immediately met with a leg to his side. A loud crack could be heard across the hall. By intent or coincidence, Vincent was struck in the same location when Cloud was delirious. His body flew off the ground and crashed against the wall's corner, sending a piercing pain over Vincent's back. The man crumpled down onto the floor, sitting on his knees.

"Vincent!" Cloud and Tifa yelled in unison.

Sephiroth turned back to look towards Cloud. He looked at the boy with a cold grin.

"Tifa, you take Vincent and keep going."

"But, Cloud-"

"We'll all be caught at this rate. I can hold him off while you both get Zack," Cloud quickly responded as he kept his eyes locked on Sephiroth.

"Okay," Tifa replied.

Both individuals readied themselves to engage their opponent. Cloud suddenly dashed forward towards Sephiroth. Their blades clashed violently several times. Each impact of the blades became harder and harder. Sparks could be seen flying as their blades touched.

Cloud swung his blade down at Sephiroth. Their blades held each other in place. They stood right before the trap in the ground. Sephiroth's foot stepped right near the edge. His left heel was slightly off the floor. Cloud put all his force against Sephiroth. If he could knock him down into the trap, then everyone could be safe. But at least he was able to hold Sephiroth back for the moment.

At that moment, Tifa ran towards Vincent. When she reached him, she pulled his arm over her shoulder and slowly stood up. "Can you walk?"

"...Yeah," Vincent replied.

Tifa helped Vincent walk over to the other end of the hallway. "We have to get going," Tifa said. Vincent nodded and he walked as fast as he could with the support of Tifa. Soon after, they were both out of sight of the two swordsmen.

"Now we can spend some quality time together, Cloud," Sephiroth spoke.

Cloud looked at the man before him. "Who would want to spend time with you?" he scoffed.

"Heh, as honest as ever, are we?"

Cloud shoved forwards, causing's Sephiroth's feet to slide back slightly even more off the edge of the floor. "If you want me to be honest then I'll tell you this- I'd be happy to see you go down this pit right now and stay there."

Sephiroth chuckled. "I'm sure you would if you could."

Cloud took another push-full step forward, making Sephiroth's left foot lose even more ground. Only the toes of his boot still touched the floor. "Don't underestimate me, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth suddenly swung his blade, causing Cloud to stumble back. The man smirked at the boy. "And to you, as well." As Sephiroth spoke those words he jumped back, falling down into the trap hole. Throughout his descent, he never took his eyes away from Cloud and continued to smile devilishly.

Cloud immediately ran forward towards the opened ground. As soon as he peered over the edge, he felt a hand grab him at the collar. He looked down to see Sephiroth, who had jabbed his katana into the side of the trap wall. Sephiroth kicked himself off of the wall, releasing his blade and bringing his precious puppet down the trap with him.

Cloud had been pulled off his balance. He knew he had to regain his balance or he would nothing more than a pile of mash as he made contact with the floor below. He immediately spun in the air and kicked off the sides of the walls, jumping to each side of the trap hole until he reached the bottom. As he reached the bottom ground, he noticed Sephiroth descending below gracefully. His black, feathered wing was now apparent on his back.

Sephiroth's feet landed on the ground with a light tap. He then made his wing disappear as he turned to look up at Cloud. "Are you satisfied now? I'm down in the trap floor," he chuckled.

"Grr.. Don't mock me, Sephiroth," Cloud spoke as he readied his sword. "I am going to end this."

"It's only just beginning."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay we're finally here! Back to getting to the pervy stuff that we all miss and love! Sorry I'm just going really slow with the chapters now. School is just being hectic at the moment with annoying papers to write and such. I don't know how much people care about a mini plot in this or not but I kind of thought it'd be good for me to know when to end this thing lol...at least I kind of have a sense of direction with my writing XD?


	15. Chapter 15

The hole was dark. The only source of illumination was from the lights far, far above. Cloud couldn't even tell how far the depths of this trap hole extended to. He stood at the base of the trap hole along with Sephiroth. He looked the first-class SOLDIER in the eyes, keeping his guard at its maximum. He held his mythril blade with both his hands, ready to attack if and when necessary.

"That blade doesn't suit you, Cloud."

"Well you still have my blades," he retorted.

"Heh, just another reason to tie you to me." Sephiroth took a step towards Cloud. Cloud quickly stepped back.

"I won't keep this relationship with you for long. I'll save Zack and destroy ShinRa. Then I'll cut all ties with you for good."

Sephiroth chuckled as he raised his weapon and pointed his blade at Cloud. "Not unless I allow it."

Sephiroth jumped forward. He swung his blade violently at Cloud. Cloud blocked each hit but was slowly being moved back towards the darkness. He was continuously forced back until he felt a wall touch him from behind. His eyes opened widely. He had no more space to move back, as if he was slowly getting cornered by Sephiroth. Cloud knew that he had to fight back. If he didn't make his stand here, he would end up being caught. This battle would be for his friends and their freedom, as well as his own.

Cloud swung his blade hard at Sephiroth, surprisingly knocking him off balance. Cloud dashed forward, slashing the man at his side.

"You're as eager as ever," Sephiroth said as he pressed his hand to his side, leaving his palm and fingers coated with his blood. "But this is nothing, Cloud. You'll have to try harder if you want to be rid of me!" Sephiroth charged at Cloud. He immediately swung his blade in a backhand, knocking Cloud off his feet and causing him to fly sideways and landing onto the ground a few meters away. Sephiroth slowly walked towards Cloud. "Do you know where this is, Cloud?"

Cloud looked at the man with a slightly confused expression. He was in the ShinRa building. But he really did not know where besides being in this dark trap with his enemy.

Sephiroth smirked. A small chuckle escaped his breath.

Cloud noticed the change in the man's expression and immediately stood on guard with his blade in both hands. He heard squelching noises coming from the darkness behind him. He immediately turned around and stared closely at the darkness.

Slowly, a single, pink, flesh-colored, snake-like creature wiggled out from the shadows. After a few moments, two more followed, and then five appeared next out of the darkness.

Cloud recognized this creature all too well. This was the thing that was in Zack's cell. And for whatever reason, both Zack and he did not want to be near it at all. His subconscious was yelling at him to flee from the fleshy, tentacle monster that was emerging from the shadows. But Cloud couldn't. His legs were frozen in fear as he watched as more and more tentacles wiggle into the lightened area of the hole. The tentacles remained grouped as they all gathered together in front of him.

Suddenly, a single tentacle shot out from the crowd. It swiftly wrapped itself around Cloud's right ankle and pulled him down onto the ground. Cloud gasped in surprise as his body dropped onto the floor. Soon after, another tentacle wrapped around his left thigh and another around his left arm. They all simultaneously began pulling him in, towards the darkness.

Cloud struggled. He pulled at the tentacles that were wrapped around his limbs but their grip was relentless. His body was slowly pulled into the shadows, where all the other tentacles awaited him. He stared as the other tentacles waved and wiggle in excitement and his was forcefully approached to them.

"I won't get caught by the likes you!" Cloud cried as he chopped his blade down, cutting the tentacles. The creature screeched in pain. All its tentacle appendages squirmed violently in the air. Cloud immediately stood up off the ground. He held his blade firmly in his hand and rushed towards the fleshy monster. He jumped up high into the air and stabbed his blade deep into the top of the creature. The creature shrieked in agony as green, goop-like liquid began oozing out from where the blade had struck.

Cloud then twisted the handle of his blade. The handle made small clicking sounds as it was turned. Cloud immediately jumped away from the squirming creature. As soon as he was in the air, his blade exploded into a thousand small shards of mythril which rained down onto the floor. The tentacle beast was now nothing more than a pile of mush. There were a few tentacles beneath the mush which moved about weakly and sluggishly.

"Don't you think that was a waste of your blade?" Sephiroth asked. "You're defenseless, Cloud." Sephiroth charged directly at the boy. His fingers wrapped around the blonde's neck and swooped him off the floor.

"Kh--!" Cloud was pushed hard against a wall of the hole. His trachea tightened at Sephiroth's grip. He tried to pry the man's hand off but he couldn't.

Sephiroth loosened his grip around Cloud's neck but kept his hand in place and chuckled. He then kissed Cloud on the lips. His movements and gestures were filled with passion and desire.

Cloud's breathing increased at the heated contact. His fingers gripped Sephiroth's hand even tighter despite the man not putting any force around his neck. He could smell Sephiroth's sweat. He could feel Sephiroth's tongue swirling with his own as their lips clashed together. Why was he being so kind to him now? Why was he not forcefully taking him right this moment? But this feeling he had been forced to be acquainted with was so alluring like a Siren's call, yet it was dangerous. But despite his mind yelling at him that he cannot fall to his enemy, his body wanted more--the touch, the smell, the taste--all of it.

Soon after, Sephiroth disconnected their kiss, leaving Cloud breathless and looking for more. His hands dropped away from Sephiroth's. But Sephiroth kept his hand gently around Cloud's neck. Cloud looked at Sephiroth. The man was calm and composed, not revealing any of his true emotions.

"Stay with me."

Cloud stared at Sephiroth. It was obvious that what Sephiroth said was not a question, but an order. "I can't," he replied. Cloud turned his head down, avoiding Sephiroth's gaze. "You are my enemy."

Sephiroth immediately gripped Cloud's neck as his thumb and index finger held the boy's jaw. He forcefully turned the blonde's head, making their eyes meet. "Then I propose to you an exchange--your life for theirs. Or I will go and slice all their little heads off their little necks."

"You're going to let them all go?"

"As long as you remain at my side, I guarantee your friends no harm."

"Why are you so intent on keeping me?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Do we have a deal?" he asked as he ignored Cloud's question.

Cloud sighed inwardly; irritated that he still didn't understand what was going on in Sephiroth's mind. But now he had the opportunity to perfectly ensure his comrades' safety. Although he knew how they would feel if they found out that he sacrificed himself in order to let them be free, at least he was able to protect them. And that was never something he would ever regret. "Zack goes free, too."

"Heh, alright then, we have a deal." Sephiroth released his hand from Cloud's neck and immediately lifted Cloud up off his feet, throwing him over his shoulder. "You won't escape me this time, Cloud. You are mine." He said without looking at the boy flopping over his back.

"Hey, I can walk myself!" he exclaimed, bashing his hands over Sephiroth's back. He could feel Sephiroth's shoulders and back muscles move as the man chuckled at him. Cloud sighed as he leaned himself hopelessly against Sephiroth's back.

But at least now he could find out why Sephiroth was so keen on having him to himself. What was so special about him? He was his enemy. Why would he waste his time with someone of The Resistance when he should be slaughtering every member of the opposing organization? Cloud was irritated at the man for being so tight-lipped but now Cloud had another reason to stay by the man's side--he would find the answer to all his questions and maybe something much more.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh I know that there was only a little bit of perverseness in this chapter, sorry to disappoint all of you who were expecting more. But don't worry! I'll bring it in nice and slowly.

But Sephiroth has Cloud again! What will he do to him now. I know I really made Sephiroth a big, sadistic, perverted dick but everyone has their sexual preferences...right? And if we're going to point evil fingers at Sephiroth, Cloud is now falling for his touch, so what would that say about Cloud?

Ahah..hah..anyways, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Thanks everyone for reading and commenting. I do respond to your comments if you're not a guest leaving it ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Sephiroth had once again taken Cloud into his room. Cloud was dropped down onto the silky blankets of his king-sized bed.

"I could have walked, you know," Cloud said.

Sephiroth paid no mind to what the boy said as he walked towards the closet and into the bathroom and turned on the faucet to the bathtub, filling his with the perfect temperature for a bath.

Cloud sat up on the bed. 'What is Sephiroth thinking?' he wondered. He really did not want to be forcefully drowned again in that bathroom. One experience was already one too many.

Soon after the sound of rushing water had silenced, Sephiroth walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed. He swiftly wrapped a black ribbon around Cloud's wrists, leaving a decent trail of the ribbon dangling. He then forcefully pushed the boy down onto the bed. He yanked the other end of the ribbon upwards and looped it through a decorative hole in the wood board, pulling Cloud's arms above his head.

Cloud remained still the entire time, allowing Sephiroth to do as he pleased. He didn't want to jeopardize his friends' safety as Sephiroth could whimsically change his mind and kill them off.

Sephiroth looked down and the bound blonde. "You are mine once again," he spoke as he stared into Cloud's vibrant, blue eyes.

"Are my friends alright?"

Sephiroth sighed. "Yes they are perfectly fine. I had no intention of harming them. My only goal was to take you."

Cloud looked at the man. He wasn't going to harm his comrades at all? "But we're part of The Resistance. Wouldn't you want to eliminate us?"

"I could care less about what ShinRa desires or who stands in their way. I had no interest in interfering with your rescue mission. All I desired when you decided to infiltrate the organization was to take you for myself."

Cloud looked at the man in surprise. Would he have left his friends be as long as he was able to get his hands on him? "Why are you so fixated on me?"

There was a moment of silence as Sephiroth seemed to smile at Cloud. He moved his hand to caress Cloud's cheek as he chuckled to himself. "You have no idea how alluring you are, do you? You've tempted both your comrade and I."

"Zack? That makes no sense. I haven't done anything to either of you!"

"Whatever relationship you had with him before, made him want to ravish you."

"No...That's a lie," Cloud said in disbelief.

"When I told him to take you, he seemed quite delighted that I had presented him with the opportunity. But of course I realized that and stopped him. If you don't believe me, then perhaps you can ask him-if you ever see him again."

Cloud turned his head to the side, "then why are you captivated by me?" He could feel his ears get hot.

Sephiroth chuckled at the boy's adorable reaction. "Even before I met you, you already had me captivated."

"What do you mean...?"

"While Zack was still a SOLDIER he would tell stories about his closest friend-you. That was how I was able to recognize you so easily the night we encountered each other."

"But-" Cloud began. But he was suddenly cut off as Sephiroth's lips clashed into his, leading to a sweet passionate kiss. Cloud soon felt his wrists being freed from their binds.

"Undress," Sephiroth ordered has he separated their kiss.

"Why?"

"Either you undress yourself or you won't be able to wear your lovely clothes anymore because they will all be in tatters," he warned.

Cloud shivered at the man's tone. He didn't want to be without any clothing again so he decided to heed Sephiroth's command. He sat up and began undressing himself.

Sephiroth stood up from the bed. He, too, began stripping his own clothes off his body. "Now," he said as he was completely nude, "let's go take a bath."

"What?" Cloud could feel his face redden.

Sephiroth chuckled at the boy. He grabbed the boy by the wrist and pulled him towards the bathroom. "Don't be shy."

Cloud was nervous. What was Sephiroth planning? Did he want to drown him again? He really didn't want to follow but he had no choice as Sephiroth had no intention of releasing him.

The two bare men entered the bathroom. The marble tub was filled with the perfect temperature. Sephiroth had then let go of Cloud's wrist and made his way into the tub. As he sat down, the water splashed up onto his body. He then gestured for Cloud to join him with his hand.

Cloud approached the tub cautiously. He had the temptation of turning around and running away. Would he be able to? But he still wanted to know more...more about why Sephiroth was so attached to him. Although, it seemed that Sephiroth was intrigued by what he had been told and what he had seen during their time together. Cloud was curious to know more. Maybe he could take advantage of those feelings that the SOLDIER harbored. If he could remove Sephiroth from ShinRa, then the resistance would have a much greater chance of success in the future.

With those thoughts in mind, Cloud swallowed his pride and slowly entered the bathtub. He sat down to the opposite side of Sephiroth, keeping as much distance as he possibly could.

Sephiroth chuckled at the boy. "No need to be so reserved, Cloud," he spoke seductively as he reached for Cloud's wrists and pulled him towards his body. "Our bodies have already been acquainted quite well, wouldn't you say?"

Cloud now sat directly in front of Sephiroth. Their bodies touched. Cloud could feel Sephiroth's harboring hard-on against his lower back. This made Cloud's body tense. He knew that Sephiroth had an attachment to him. And he was one hundred percent certain that he had a strong attachment to his body. Cloud didn't know how long he could last if his body was continuously harassed by this insatiable and perverted beast.

The sound of a light click took Cloud out of his train of thought. He suddenly felt a weight around his neck. His hands immediately reached up to feel something foreign hugging his throat. "What the-?" Cloud knew this feeling. It was light, yet it was still restricting. He pulled at the thing around his neck even harder. "Sephiroth, get this collar off me!" he ordered the man. Cloud looked Sephiroth in the eyes fiercely-defiantly.

Sephiroth grinned at the young blonde. "Why don't you try to make me then?" He was twirling a small key that hung on a small, metal loop around his finger. The key which Cloud realized, would unlock the damn collar around his neck. Cloud quickly reached out, trying to snatch the key away. But Sephiroth reacted quicker and tightened his fist around the key. Cloud only ended up grabbing Sephiroth's tightly closed fingers.

"You'll have to be faster than that if you want the key, Cloud," Sephiroth teased.

Cloud immediately turned his whole body around, now fully face-to-face with Sephiroth. He extended his hand, reaching for Sephiroth's fist which held the key. But Sephiroth swiftly moved his arm side-to-side and front-to-back, dodging Cloud's attempts at taking the key.

"Give me the key, Sephiroth!" Cloud cried as he was finally able to securely grab hold of the man's wrist. Cloud tried to pry Sephiroth's fingers open, but as soon as he had almost gotten hold of the key, Sephiroth flicked his wrist, tossing the key on the bathroom floor a few feet away from the tub.

Cloud stared at the key that clattered on the ground. He knew that this was his chance of getting this stupid thing off of him so he quickly climbed out of the tub and moved directly at the key. However, Sephiroth swiftly followed suit to prevent his lovely captive from attaining his freedom.

Just as soon as Cloud was able to reach for the key with his right hand, he felt a pair of arms grab him. Sephiroth had wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, also pinning the boy's left arm to the side of his body.

Cloud's free limbs flailed around. He had forgotten how tall Sephiroth was. As he was lifted off the ground, his feet couldn't even touch the floor, which was now getting soaked by the two nude and wet bodies.

"Arg, let me go!" Cloud struggled within Sephiroth's arms.

"Tsk, tsk, you're getting the entire floor wet, Cloud," Sephiroth mocked, "We need to dry you off first." Sephiroth reached for one of the towels hanging on the rack.

As the towel unfolded, Cloud noticed that the towel was actually really big. It could have even passed for a small blanket if it was compared it to Sephiroth's size. Cloud could feel Sephiroth tucking the towel behind his back, between both their bodies. The towel could actually have even passed for the blanket as it was very gentle on his skin.

Sephiroth swiftly moved his arm away from Cloud's body and pulled the towel over and around Cloud, wrapping it tightly around his body with the addition of his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Cloud questioned, realizing that he now resembled a giant sausage roll. He struggled as he tried to loosen the towel which he was wrapped in. But Sephiroth had wrapped him up tightly and tucked the corners of the towel, ensuring that Cloud wouldn't be able to get out easily. Cloud was fully wrapped into the large towel. The only parts which were not covered by the towel were the areas above his shoulders and below his ankles.

Sephiroth grinned, satisfied by his handiwork. He then picked Cloud up and held him over his shoulder. He made his way over to the bed. Each footstep left a trail of water from the bath.

"H-hey, you're making the floor wet," Cloud said as he tried to avoid any impending disaster that could occur to his body. He struggled within Sephiroth's arms in hope of loosening the tightly wrapped towel.

"The more you struggle, the dryer I get and the more aroused I become," Sephiroth chuckled.

Cloud froze. Was there anything he could do that wouldn't rouse this silver-haired beast?

Sephiroth gently placed Cloud directly on the center of the bed and licked the boy's bound body with his eyes. Although he couldn't see everything beneath the towels, Cloud still seemed like a delectable dish to him that he wanted to savor. He hugged Cloud's toweled body and began rubbing his head against the towel.

Cloud squirmed at the strange sensation. "Ha-! What are you doing?!" Cloud tried to stop himself from laughing from the ticklish feelings Sephiroth was implementing on him. His body squirmed uncontrollably. Unfortunately for Cloud, Sephiroth hugged his body with both arms while he continued to rub his head against the towel.

"Drying myself," he stated contently. "But you seem to be even more sensitive than usual," he noted Cloud's suppressed laughter, "Are you ticklish to my touch?"

Cloud bit his lower lip, afraid that anything he said would go in Sephiroth's favor.

Sephiroth chuckled at the boy's silence as he placed his hand on top of Cloud's head and stroked his soft hair. He gently kissed the boy's forehead.

Cloud looked at the man's green eyes. 'He's being kind again,' Cloud thought, noticing Sephiroth's gentle touch.

Sephiroth stood from the bed and made his way back to the bathroom. Cloud could hear the sounds of a closet door opening and the sound of clothes rustling. Soon after, Sephiroth exited the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Unfortunately, I have to return to work. But behave while I'm away, Cloud."

Cloud stared at the man. "You can't leave me here like this!" he cried, recalling his towel-bound state.

"I wonder why you haven't gotten out sooner, seeing as you've got much more strength then you're letting on, at the moment. Perhaps you enjoy these kinds of situations?"

Cloud struggled once more. He found that the towel was actually becoming undone. He was able to get out on his own. But then, why didn't he do so sooner?

Sephiroth made his way to the door but stopped as he turned the handle. "Oh, and I will be taking this with me," he said as he dangled the key to Cloud's collar in the air. "No other key on the shelves will open the lock behind your neck so don't bother trying them," he grinned.

"Damn it, Sephiroth, give me the key!" Cloud yelled as he violently threw a pillow at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth easily caught the incoming pillow then gently tossed it back onto the bed. He chuckled, satisfied by Cloud's endless attempts of resistance.

"I'll see you soon," he said as he shut the door behind him, leaving Cloud collared in the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think this story has been progressing nicely! It has some plot and nice perverted things. Despite all this writing, I will be taking a two week break from writing since I need to prepare for my final. At least this ended on a nice note and not like a giant cliffhanger thing that I would do at the end of most of my chapters. But I will come back to writing when my exam is done!

Thanks everyone who's been reading and supporting this story! There will be more to come when school is over for the semester!


	17. Chapter 17

"That's a nice accessory you're sporting, Sephiroth," commented Genesis as he stared at the collar around the first-class SOLDIER's neck.

Sephiroth grinned at his friend, recalling how he had been caught off guard by his cute Cloud.

The day Cloud had been added with a collar, he had been quite irritable at Sephiroth. It was easy to know why as not many people would be quite pleased with such an accessory locked around their neck.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sephiroth returned to his room after work that day, the blonde had been staring at him in a peculiar fashion. But Sephiroth paid no mind to the boy's behavior. He always had a rebellious stare and Sephiroth thought that as an adorable feature of his precious puppet. Sephiroth simply bound the boy and took him from behind to ease his sexual desires. And because Sephiroth had just returned from work and was a bit more fatigued, he thought it would be nice to allow their moment together to end sooner than what he would normally like to satiate his desires-but that was the mistake Sephiroth had made.

When Sephiroth awoke the next morning, he felt a light weight around his neck. His hand reached up to feel what it was and he knew immediately that it was a collar-one of his collars from his special storage room.

"How does it feel to be collared?" Cloud asked, sitting on the bed beside the SOLDIER.

Sephiroth chuckled at the boy. "How devious of you to attack someone in their slept. I commemorate you on your success at taking advantage when I slept."

Cloud ignored the man's comment. "I hid the key to your collar. If you want that thing off, then you have to take this collar off me first," he declared.

"Oh, a trade? That's very clever of you. However, Cloud, you won't be getting off easily for trying to get the upper hand."

Cloud swallowed hard as the man's eyes peered right into his own. He was about to jump away from the bed until Sephiroth swiftly grabbed him by the wrist.

"It's time for your punishment."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you need a master, I'm willing to take you as my dog along with your own dog," Genesis joked in a sneer tone.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Thanks for your concern, but all is under control."

Genesis shrugged his shoulders. "I'm always here if you require assistance with your new puppy."

"Thank you, Genesis," Sephiroth said sincerely. "Where are you headed off to now?" He asked curiously, noticing Genesis heading towards the direction of the ShinRa research department.

"I have to help Hojo with some of his experiments. Though I am unsure of how much assistance any of us first-class SOLDIERS can bring him."

Sephiroth chuckled in agreement. "Well, best of luck to you, then."

Genesis nodded and then continued down the hallway.

Now that Genesis had gone, it was time for Sephiroth to return to his room and see the how his puppet was fairing. He felt the chills of excitement as he made his way back to his chamber. Sephiroth pondered slightly at how Cloud would be doing. Hopefully, he'd still keep his defiant act. He had no intension of trying to break Cloud's spirit. It was just so much more entertaining to Sephiroth that way.

Sephiroth entered his room and locked the door behind him. He approached the bed with a grin of pleasure as he looked at the unmoving Cloud. It wasn't that the boy wouldn't move, but that he couldn't.

Cloud lay on the bed. His body was covered from head to toe in shiny, black leather. A leather mask was wrapped tightly around his entire head. Small pads laid over where Cloud's eyes would have been. Two small holes allowed Cloud to breathe. A single, larger pad lay over Cloud's mouth. Underneath the mask stuck two small earplugs which drowned out any sounds Cloud would have been able to hear.

Cloud also wore a thick, leather jacket. But it wasn't any ordinary jacket-it was a straightjacket. The straightjacket forced Cloud's arms to hug his own body. The sleeves which kept his arms were pulled over his chest and secured behind his back. There were even several straps on the jacket. A strap bound his upper arms to his body. Another bound his forearms together in front of him. And a third pair of straps went down between Cloud's groin, securing the straightjacket.

There were ropes which were also wrapped around Cloud. The ropes were there in order to secure him to the bed. The ropes that were attached to his collar were pulled to the top of the bed. The ropes around each of his arms were pulled to the sides of the bed. The ropes around his knees and ankles pulled each leg wide open in a spread-eagle position.

Cloud couldn't move his body. Nor could he see, hear or speak. The leather suit which he was forced to wear stuck to his body like a second skin, inhibiting his sense of touch to the outside world. Sephiroth approached Cloud but the boy did not react whatsoever. Cloud had no sense to what was happening around him.

Sephiroth smiled at his imprisoned puppet. "Oh Cloud, you are so vulnerable," he said. "There are so many possibilities of what I could do to you right now and you can do nothing to stop me."

Of course, Cloud could not hear anything. He remained still in his leather prison, oblivious to all of Sephiroth's words.

Sephiroth made his way to the supply room where all his supplies were stored. He entered the room and pulled a few items off the shelves. As soon as he grabbed the things he wanted, he exited and made his way back to the bed. Sephiroth laid out all the toys onto the bed beside Cloud. As he placed them down, he began pondering which one he could use first to torment his lovely Cloud.

After a few moments, Sephiroth picked up one of his favorite possessions-a vibrating dildo. He then lubricated the toy generously for Cloud and placed it back down onto the bed.

Cloud's body suddenly jumped as Sephiroth's hand gently touched his inner thigh. Sephiroth grinned at the boy's sensitive reaction. He knew that since Cloud had been isolated from any stimuli for over six hours, any sensation he felt would be heightened.

Sephiroth reached for the zipper at Cloud's crotch and slowly pulled the tag back, springing Cloud's member free from its leather containment. He held Cloud's shaft gently in his palm, stroking it slowly and making sure that it became fully erect.

"Mmnnn," Cloud's groaned was muffled underneath his gag.

After ensuring Cloud's member was standing at attention, Sephiroth moved his hands towards Cloud's mask. "I want to hear your voice, Cloud," he said as he began unzipping the zipper behind Cloud's head. As the zipper became undone, the earplugs slid out of Cloud's ears. Sephiroth continued to slide the leather hood off of Cloud's head, revealing the boy's entire face.

As soon as the hood was off, Cloud took in deep breaths of air. His eyes were tightly shut due to the bright lights of the room. His face was covered in sweat and perspiration. The cool room air felt good on his bare skin. A few moments later, Cloud's eyes adjusted to the brightness. He looked directly at Sephiroth with as much hate as he could muster. "I'm going to...kill you," he threatened as he pulled at his binds, which led nowhere.

"I'm sure you will," Sephiroth chuckled. "Now, I wonder what sounds you will make for me as I torment you with wonderful pleasure?" he said as he picked up the dildo and began rubbing it between Cloud's cheeks.

Cloud immediately tensed. His cheeks pressed against each other tightly. But that didn't stop Sephiroth from continuing to poke and probe at Cloud's hole. "S-stop...!" Cloud gasped as the dildo swiftly slid in and out his hole. His arms strained against the binds of the straightjacket. He tried to twist his body away but his binds held him securely.

Sephiroth then undid the ropes on Cloud's left leg. He held Cloud's leg up over his shoulder, spreading the boy's hole open. Cloud tried to pull his leg away as much as he could but Sephiroth held onto him tightly.

Cloud's body jumped once again as he could feel the dildo slowly being forced into his hole. "Ah...no..!" He twisted his body against his binds once again but to no avail at freedom.

Once he was able to, Sephiroth plunged the dildo up Cloud's rectum. He twisted the dildo, ensuring it was secure and making it rub against Cloud's prostate gland.

"Aahhn!" Cloud moaned loudly. "Seh..phiroth...stop..!"

"Heh, I won't stop, Cloud. This is your punishment. Every time you fail to gain the upper hand, I will torment you like this for the entire night," Sephiroth said as he stroked Cloud's sweaty forehead. "And now it's time to truly punish you," he spoke as he turned on the vibrating dildo to its maximum setting.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay I'm done school until January!! Now it's time to catch up on everything not school related. 

So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I threw in a bit of leather kink for those who find it interesting (I kind of do :D. It's something I wouldn't mind trying in the future). And of course Sephiroth is back to his usual perverted and sadistic self. Oh, I just love it so much!


	18. Chapter 18

"Aaagghh! S-stop! Make it stop- aah!" Cloud cried as the dildo vibrated furiously in his rectum, rubbing violently against his prostate. The room was filled with the buzzing sounds of the toy and Cloud's cries.

Sephiroth chuckled at his cute, blonde prisoner. "Not just yet," he said as he picked up another item which he had placed down on the bed earlier. In his hand, he held a shiny, silver stick. The stick was about five inches long and had small bumps throughout its shaft about every few centimeters. On one end, there was a hoop. The hoop also has a metallic net over top of it, almost like the skeleton of an umbrella. Sephiroth lubed up the silver rod and grabbed hold of Cloud's member. He then began inserting the rod into the boy's urethra.

"Graahh! Aaahhh!" Cloud screamed in agony as he felt a burning sensation in his cock. His back arched to attempt to escape the pain but Sephiroth held his member firmly in his hand. Cloud could hardly move as his body was covered in a skin-tight leather suit with a leather straightjacket which bound his arms to his chest and the ropes which held him down firmly onto the bed.

Sephiroth continued to slide the metallic item down Cloud's urethra. Until finally, it reached the hoop. Sephiroth squeezed the hoop under the head of Cloud's cock, securing the rod in place. Cloud could no longer feel the pleasures of ejaculation or urination.

"There, now you won't have to cum," Sephiroth remarked.

Cloud was breathing heavily. Tears streaked down his face as the searing pain continued in his shaft. The pain was unbearable but he could sense that the pleasure from his behind was growing evermore. "T-take it off," Cloud stuttered through his gasps.

"I don't think so," Sephiroth grinned sadistically as he began teasing the head of Cloud's cock with his thumb. He poked at whatever fleshy part of the head he could. He pressed down on the silver rod and he even began twisting it.

"Aaaugh! S-stop! It hurts!" Tears began streaming down Cloud's face. He could feel the bumps of the rod rub strangely against his urethra.

"We're not done quite yet," Sephiroth said as he picked up the final item which lay on the bed. It was a metal ring with a leather strap on each side. He held it in front Cloud's eyes. He could see the hints of confusion wave over the blonde's eyes. "This is a ring gag," Sephiroth explained, "Once put on, this ring will keep your mouth wide and open. I wouldn't want you to bite as I enter you."

Cloud's eyes widened at the device dangling before his face. He could too easily understand what Sephiroth meant when he didn't want him to bite. Cloud then tightly shut his mouth, biting on the insides of his lips to clamp them shut.

Sephiroth chuckled. "As expected you won't go through the process without a fight. But that matters little." Sephiroth grabbed hold of Cloud's chin, ensuring he wouldn't turn away. With his other hand, he used his fingers to pry into Cloud's mouth. He could feel Cloud's teeth through his lips. But as Sephiroth pressed at Cloud's mouth harder, a finger was able to slip into the boy's mouth, then a second, until all of Sephiroth's fingers were in his oral cavity, holding Cloud's mouth wide open. Sephiroth then slid the gag into place and tied the straps tightly together behind Cloud's head.

"Ngoah, hake hit hoff!" Cloud demanded in a garbled voice, shaking his head as he tried to pull away from Sephiroth's grasp.

Sephiroth grinned at Cloud's attempted struggle. He released Cloud's chin momentarily as he took of his boots and got on the bed, straddling Cloud's upper body. "I hope you're ready," he said as he unzipped his pants, springing his own member free. Sephiroth then took a fist-full of Cloud's hair and held his head tightly as he began inserting his cock into Cloud's mouth. Once he was in, he released Cloud's hair, allowing the boy's head to drop back down onto the bed, except now there was a rod of flesh in his mouth. Sephiroth then began moving his hips back and forth, sliding his cock all around Cloud's mouth.

"Aaaahhhhgg," Cloud moaned. His eyes scrunched as he could feel Sephiroth's member reach further back into his throat. He could feel his gag reflex being stimulated as Sephiroth shoved himself even further down his throat. "Kaahh!" Cloud coughed as he gagged on Sephiroth's penis. All he wanted was for this to be over. Even if he had to choke and die on his enemy's flesh.

But as soon as those thoughts crossed Cloud's mind, he could feel Sephiroth pull his member out of his mouth. Cloud then immediately flinched as something hot and wet was splattered over his face, yet surprisingly, nothing went into his mouth.

"Now, I think that's enough for your top hole. Now it's time to deal with your other hole." Sephiroth began twisting and pulling at the vibrating dildo in Cloud's anus.

"Aaahhhgg," Cloud moaned through his gag. He could feel his cock tightening and straining against the rod which pressed down into him. "Kuuhh...huuuhh..!"

"I can't quite understand you," Sephiroth chuckled. "I guess I can take the gag off," he said as he reached behind Cloud's head and undid the straps, removing the gag. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Aah...let me cum..!"

"Heh, soon enough," Sephiroth said as he turned off the vibrating dildo and slowly pulled it out of Cloud.

"Aahnn...haah... Ugh..." Cloud groaned as he felt his anal sphincter being pulled by the toy. When the toy came out, Cloud could feel his entire body relax, except for his plugged-up cock.

"You seem quite nicely stretched out already. I won't have to prepare you," Sephiroth remarked as he rubbed his own shaft and added a generous amount of lube, despite it not being entirely necessary.

"...Don't...Sephiroth...please stop," Cloud pleaded.

Sephiroth chuckled. "It wouldn't be nice of me if I only satisfied myself now, would it? I'm sure you're desperate to relieve yourself." Sephiroth poked his fleshy member against Cloud's entrance. He could feel Cloud's hole twitch in anticipation. Then, he slowly began to enter Cloud. He could feel his flesh being squeezed as he slid himself in. Sephiroth released his breath in a slow sigh at the sense of pleasure he felt. He began moving himself, thrusting his pelvis back and forth as he pounded himself into Cloud. Each time, Sephiroth made sure to go all the way in so Cloud would gasp and moan at the pleasures only he would be able to provide him. He was happy that he could so easily enjoy Cloud in more ways than one. And now, he belonged entirely to him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I was spell checking on microsoft word and all the sound effects I make Cloud moan out are really just...ya...they kind of just pop out at you since it's incorrect spelling and all. And I'm pretty sure if someone was looking over my shoulder and saw the "gaspy" sounds which were being spell-checked, I would probably get awkward stares....

Well...either way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If I don't publish the next chapter before Christmas, I hope everyone has a merry Christmas/ happy holidays/ happy anything you are celebrating!


	19. Chapter 19

Cloud woke to the silence of the room. His body felt sore but he was no longer bound by leather or rope. He felt relieved that he could move his arms again, despite them feeling like nothing more than flimsy noodles. Cloud sat up in bed, only to feel the pain in his bottom strike him by surprise.

"Damn it," Cloud muttered as he rubbed his sore behind. Cloud stood from the bed, deciding to wash up from last night's ordeal. As he stepped forward, his foot had knocked against something silver on the floor. Cloud picked it up and looked at the item in disgust, recalling how this simple rod had caused him to suffer throughout the night until Sephiroth finished having his way with him. "I'm going to make Sephiroth pay one of these days," he said grudgingly.

Cloud tossed the item back onto the floor and slowly made his way to the bathroom. His back ached so he decided to fill a bath to soothe and wash himself. Cloud turned the tap fully, allowing water to gush into the bath at a high speed. He carefully stepped into the tub and slowly sat down. "Ahh," he sighed at the relaxing sensations of the hot water. Cloud slid down low into the tub, leaving only everything above his nose above the water. He then sat up and grabbed a bar of soap and began to scrub his body. He washed everywhere Sephiroth had touched. He even rubbed around his neck underneath the leather collar. "I still don't get why he's so fascinated with me," Cloud muttered. "Plus I'm not a toy to be kept..." A long sigh left his breath as he sank back down into the tub. His arms hung over the edge of the bath, holding his upper body above water.

That was when Cloud turned his eyes towards the door. Against the wall beside the entryway lay his blades. His eyes twinkled in joy at the reunion with his treasured weapons. Cloud immediately jumped out of the bath and moved swiftly towards the metal blades. He didn't even bother drying himself with a towel which hung on the rack.

Cloud picked up his blades and examined them happily. They were in the exact same condition as they were when he lost them. "Finally, now I can have an advantage over Sephiroth," he grinned at the sight of hope. His blade was now his symbol of salvation of getting answers from Sephiroth.

Cloud immediately grabbed one of the towels which hung on the wall and dried himself. He then dressed himself with his clothe which were neatly folded on the counter beside the sink. "At least I can hide this damn collar underneath my clothes," Cloud muttered to himself as the pulled the neck of his knitted shirt higher over the leather accessory.

He entered the bedroom with his blades in hand. The swords were carefully slid into place between the two mattresses. Cloud was careful to ensure no lumps could be seen on the surface of the bed.

"What do I do now?" he asked himself. There was nothing to do in Sephiroth's room-minus his "toys" which Cloud found distasteful. Cloud walked towards the door to the room and reached for the knob. He gripped the doorknob and turned. Cloud sighed at the obvious outcome. "Locked..."

Just as Cloud released the handle, it spun swiftly and the door swung wide open, smacking Cloud in the face.

"Ow!" Cloud cried as he rubbed his reddened nose.

"Oh, I didn't notice you behind the door, Cloud. You should be more careful," Sephiroth chuckled as he entered the room.

"Bastard, you knew I was there, didn't you?"

Sephiroth simply grinned at the blonde and shut the door behind him. He then proceeded to toss his coat on the ground and slide his boots off. A long sigh escaped his lips as his body dropped down onto the bed, his back resting against the headboard. "There is no need to stand there. Why don't you sit down?"

Cloud did as instructed and made his way to the other side of the bed and sat down beside Sephiroth. As he sat, Sephiroth reached his arm around Cloud's neck, pulling the boy closer.

"Did you wash yourself?" Sephiroth asked as he sniffed Cloud's hair.

"What's it to you?" Cloud retorted, trying to pull Sephiroth's arm away.

Sephiroth deeply gripped the collar of Cloud's sweater, holding onto the leather hidden underneath. "Hiding your collar, I see," Sephiroth noted, "there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Oh? Are you able to wear that thing around your neck without any feelings of shame?"

"Heh, I don't mind as long as it was from you."

Cloud felt the heat rise to his face. "What are you saying?" He didn't understand how this man could be saying such embarrassing words. These words...they left doubt in Cloud's mind. "You're just trying to possess me. But you can't!"

Sephiroth's face darkened. "So long as you see that, I will continue that role and you will not reach the truth."

"What do you mean?"

Sephiroth turned his head away from Cloud with no intension to answer.

Cloud frowned as he finally pulled away from Sephiroth's grasp and immediately reached under the mattress, pulling out his blades. The blades were pierced into the headboard in a scissor like fashion. Sephiroth's neck was trapped and if he were to move his head just a bit, the blades would cut into him mercilessly.

"Answer me!" Cloud demanded as he kneeled over Sephiroth, pulling the man's long silver hair in order to have him face him. But Sephiroth remained silent as he kept his eyes locked with Cloud's. They both remained motionless for what felt like eons to Cloud. But as soon as Cloud knew that he would not be getting an answer from Sephiroth, he sighed and sat down over top of the man's legs. "I don't get it," Cloud muttered, looking down at the bed. "You're just some sadistic pervert."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, suppressing a grin. But he remained silent and allowed Cloud to continue.

"And yet, you do all these things that you shouldn't be doing!"

"Oh? And what would those 'things' be?"

"Kissing me so gently!" Cloud yelled. As soon as the words left his lips, he felt his face flush. "You're not supposed to be kind. You're my enemy!" he cried out, trying to correct his previous statement.

Sephiroth raised his hand and caressed Cloud's cheek. "Have you fallen for me, Cloud?"

Cloud immediately smacked Sephiroth's hand away. "No, that's wrong!"

"Cloud!" a voice yelled as the door was slammed open.

Cloud turned his head and found a spiky, black-haired boy standing at the door. "Zack? What are you doing here?"

Zack noticed Sephiroth trapped on the bed and walked over to Cloud. "I'm here to get you out," he stated as he grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled him off the bed. "Let's go!"

"You're not going anywhere," Sephiroth spoke as he tore one of the blades out of the headboard, causing blood to trickle out of his gloves. He dashed towards Zack and gripped the black-haired boy by the neck, shoving him against the wall. "Cloud will remain here."

"Urg," Zack choked as he felt Sephiroth squeeze his neck tighter and pressed him harder against the wall. All he could do was grip onto the man's wrists as he struggled for air.

"Stop it!" Cloud cried as he tried to push Sephiroth away from Zack, but the man wouldn't budge. 'Had this man always been this strong?' Cloud wondered.

Sephiroth released his grip and Zack slid down to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. "Know this; Cloud is the only thing keeping you and all your comrades alive."

Zack turned to look at his friend. "Cloud, is that true?"

'Why was it so hard to look at him in the face?' "Yeah..."

"Why would you do that?!" Zack stood and immediately pulled Cloud by his shirt collar. His eyes widened as he felt something under the boy's shirt. "W-what is that? Cloud, did you submit yourself to him?!"

Cloud stared at his friend. He didn't know what to say. The collar was forced upon him by Sephiroth. Of course he didn't willingly submit to Sephiroth but he decided to give up his own freedom so that everyone in the Resistance would be safe from Sephiroth at least.

A hand shot out, grabbing Zack's wrist and pulling his hand away from Cloud. An arm reached around Cloud's neck and Cloud was pulled away from Zack. "If he doesn't remain here, then the Resistance would be reduced to nothing. Either way, Cloud does not have a choice in the matter," Sephiroth stated as he held Cloud tightly against his chest.

"S-Sephiroth, let go," Cloud struggled to say. He could feel Sephiroth hold him down tighter, choking him.

"Tell him to go," Sephiroth spoke softly as he kept his eyes on Zack, "or else I'll take both you and him right here and now."

Cloud remained silent for a moment. He didn't want Zack to suffer any negative treatment. Even if his freedom is lost, he's still able to protect those that are important to him. He could feel Sephiroth relax his arm, allowing him to speak easily. "Zack, go," he ordered. "I'll be fine."

Zack grit his teeth. He knew all too well that Cloud was just trying to save him. But he was not the one that needed saving, yet he could do nothing to save the person in front of him. "Alright, I'll go," he replied dejectedly. Zack turned around and headed towards the door. "Cloud," he said without turning, "I will get you out of here...somehow." With those words he left the room.

Cloud stood silently. He didn't know what to do or say now. Without notice, Sephiroth released Cloud and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked.

"For a walk," he replied simply and then shut the door behind him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello all, sorry for the long break. Family and holidays and all. And now I am having relationship confusion...but anyways I'm sure you're not all too interested in that! I'm trying to put more of a relationship building-type story going since, yes it would be nice to actually have more than just a fuck-fest with Cloud. But I like having Cloud being dense. It makes Sephiroth have to try harder XD


	20. Chapter 20

Cloud stood alone in the room, staring at the shut door. "Did he just...play the bad guy?" he asked himself in disbelief. "There would be no way that he would do that just so I wouldn't have to give an answer to Zack." Cloud's hand reached for the door slowly. "I have to find out if he did do that." His hand gripped around the handle and turned quickly. A light click was heard as the door slowly opened. "It's unlocked...?" Cloud spoke in confusion. He knew that Sephiroth wasn't so careless as to forget to lock the door behind him. But Cloud ignored that thought and dashed out of the room and ran down a hall, in hopes of getting the truth from Sephiroth.

The halls of the building were like an endless maze. Cloud couldn't tell where he was going at all. Every direction looked the same. The turns around each corner didn't provide him with any new visual stimuli. "How can anyone know their way around this place if every direction looks exactly the same?" Cloud asked irritated.

Suddenly Cloud crashed into a body which had turned around the corner ahead of him. "Ouch! Sor-" he began but stopped as soon as he recognized just who he had bumped into.

The man before him was clad in red clothing and had brown hair. Cloud recognized the man. It was the one who suggested to use Cloud's own body as a tool of competition between himself and Sephiroth. "What's Sephiroth's pet doing here?"

"Genesis," Cloud spoke bitterly as he took a few steps back.

"Now, what could you possibly be up to, running around the halls?"

"N-nothing."

"Oh then how wonderful! You can spare some time for me then." Genesis reached out and gripped Cloud's wrist and pulled the boy towards him as he began walking down one of the halls.

"Let go of me!" Cloud cried in protest. He tried pulling Genesis' hand away but the man had a solid grip. It was impossible for Cloud set himself free. He had no choice but to be forcefully pulled away by Genesis.

After a couple turns down the halls, Genesis stopped at a door and entered a room, dragging Cloud inside. The room was quite elegant with a fancy bed and several large bookshelves filled with complex literature and the usual room necessities.

Cloud was then flung down onto the bed by Genesis, who soon towered over his body.

"Show me how your training has been with Sephiroth. It seems he hasn't trained you well enough if you're locking a collar around his neck."

"I don't need training," Cloud retorted.

Genesis frowned in irritation and pinned Cloud's wrists above his head. "You are nothing but a lowly dog that eats out of the hands of his master."

"I am not a dog!" Cloud snarled, trying to pull his hands free.

Genesis tightened his grip around Cloud, causing the boy to flinch. "Perhaps I should be the one to train you to ensure that you are not able to disobey your master."

"You will do no such thing."

"Sephiroth!" Genesis turned and saw the SOLDIER standing at the wide-open door.

Sephiroth stepped into the room briskly and shoved Genesis off of Cloud. He then proceeded to pull Cloud off the bed and throw the boy over his shoulder. "Don't ever touch him," he growled and soon left Genesis' room.

Cloud looked back at Genesis who simply stood at the door, watching as he was carried away by Sephiroth. 'He was able to push Genesis aside like it was nothing...yet I couldn't make him budge an inch,' Cloud thought to himself. "Ahh!" Cloud's thoughts were soon interrupted by a sudden sting on his behind. Sephiroth had slapped Cloud on his butt. "What was that for?"

"What were you doing in his room?" Sephiroth asked in a cold voice.

Cloud felt shivers run down his spine. Sephiroth sounded angry-or maybe jealous-but Cloud couldn't see the man's face from the way he was being carried. "I didn't go there by choice. I was out in the hall when Genesis dragged me to his room."

"How did you get out of my room?" he asked, still in the same cold voice.

"You left the door open so I went to look for you."

"Oh? And why were you looking for me?"

'He sounds...happy?' Cloud thought silently. "Ouch!" Cloud yelped as he felt the sting once again on his behind.

"Answer me."

"I wanted to ask you why you defended me. Why did you make yourself look like the villain with Zack?"

Sephiroth stopped walking momentarily as he opened the door to his room. Cloud noticed the sounds of a suppressed chuckle as he was brought back into the man's room. As soon as the door was shut, Sephiroth tossed Cloud right down onto the bed. "When do I ever look like a villain, Cloud?" he asked with a dark grin as he stood at the foot of the bed and suddenly snapped his fingers, "I am the villain."

Cloud remained in place on the bed, not moving a muscle. "What did you just do?" he asked shakily.

Sephiroth remained silent, grinning at the confused boy.

Cloud began hearing strange squelching sounds in the room. His head turned back and forth, searching for the source of the sound. He recognized those sounds all too well. The sounds which made his spine tingle in fear. "H-how-ah!" Cloud gasped in shock as his body was suddenly lifted into the air above the bed. Cloud looked down at the bed, finding the trail of tentacles coming from right beneath the furniture.

Fleshy, snake-like tendrils wrapped around Cloud, tying his arms to his body. Tentacles snaked through the openings of Cloud's clothing, sliding down and rubbing against his skin. The blonde struggled to escape the creature's touch, but he was helpless. The tentacles secreted its fluid and continue to rub Cloud everywhere. It slid down his chest and down between his legs. Another tentacle slid down to Cloud's back, probing at his entrance.

Cloud gasped at the invasion. He could feel his face heating up from the stimulation. "H-how is this thing still alive?" he asked in between his breaths.

"I got Hojo to save its life after you nearly destroyed it. Now you won't have to be lonely while I'm away."

"Nngg... I never said I wanted a companion..."

"Heh, well I am going to have to punish you for leaving this room earlier. And I think your new friend will execute that perfectly for me. Now I'll leave you so you may reacquaint yourself with your new companion."

"Se…phiroth, don't leave me with this thing…!" Cloud gasped as his member was gripped by the tentacle and his anus slowly being penetrated. The tentacle around his cock slid itself up and down his shaft while rubbing the head of his member. Cloud could feel his mind spinning at the sensations of his lower body. "Ahhhnn….Sephi…roth….please…," he pleaded. All the pleasure he felt slowly took over his rational thoughts. His mind was beginning to go blank despite his resistance to the pleasures of his body.

Sephiroth moved towards Cloud and caressed the boy's cheek. With a grin on his face, the man spoke "this is your punishment, Cloud. Know that you can never disobey me." Sephiroth released his touch from the boy's face and moved towards the door. "Make sure he doesn't make too much noise," he spoke to the creature and soon left the room.

A tentacle moved upwards towards Cloud's face. Cloud, immediately recognizing what was going to happen, tightly clamped his lips shut, not wanting the tentacle to enter his oral cavity. But knowing this, the creature decided to shove the anal-probing tentacle straight up towards Cloud's prostate, causing the boy to gasp in shock. At that moment, the awaiting tentacle took it's chance and entered Cloud's mouth, gagging him. Cloud shook his head back and forth furiously, trying to shake the thing out. To ensure it was able to remain in place, the tentacle wrapped itself around Cloud's neck, like a tightened scarf. Cloud gagged as the tentacle gave a light squeeze around his throat. "Hnggg," he moaned and immediately stopped his shaking. The tentacle loosened itself around his neck, but remained as an extra collar.

Cloud could do nothing now to escape. All he could do now was what Sephiroth had told him to do—be reacquainted with the tentacles.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this took forever to write. Life gets in the way unfortunately and I did lose motivation to write for a bit but I'm happy to be able to get this chapter out. 

I really enjoy the tsundere Sephiroth. It's so much fun to play around with haha XD.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

Cloud awoke on the bed. His mind felt groggy and his body felt heavy. The last thing he remembered was Sephiroth re-entering the room, however many hours later, right when his mind began to blank out from the over-stimulation from the tentacles which had been revived after Cloud had destroyed them weeks ago.

Light squelching sounds were heard right beside Cloud. He felt something nudging gently against his cheek. Cloud immediately opened his eyes and found a tentacle rubbing against him, like a dog would to wake their owner. He raised his hand and patted the creature which pressed itself further his rubbing palm. Cloud looked around his surroundings. He was lying down in bed, with the covers pulled snuggly over his body. 'Did Sephiroth put me to bed after I passed out yesterday?' he wondered.

"You're up," spoke a deep voice.

Cloud immediately sat up from the bed and turned towards the source of the voice. He noticed Sephiroth leaning against the wall, shutting the book he had in his hand. 'Was he watching over me this entire time?'

Sephiroth made his way over towards the bed where Cloud lay and sat down at the foot of the bed, looking at his awoken sleeping beauty. "Did you enjoy your rest?" he asked as he put his book down on the nightstand.

Cloud didn't reply. All he could do was look at the man sitting before him. His mako-green eyes glowed with bright intensity that Cloud had never noticed before. His skin seemed so fair and smooth that Cloud had to rethink if the one in front of him could really be a man. And his main trademark-his hair seemed to be as shiny as silk which only added to his fearsome beauty. Cloud kept staring at this man that he eventually stopped petting the tentacle which, in turn, became irritated at the lack of attention it was receiving and nudged itself more forcefully against Cloud's palm.

The silver-haired man chuckled. "It seems it's taken a liking to you."

"Wha-?" Cloud regained his composure as he remembered the creature at his side. He couldn't help but return patting the tentacle in response to its call for attention. "I guess it has," he smiled at the creature, "even though you make it do horrible things to me," Cloud muttered the last part under his breath.

"What was that?" Sephiroth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah…Where did you find this thing?"

"I found it when I snuck into ShinRa's restricted lab area when I was a young boy."

"Wait, you've been with ShinRa since your childhood?"

"Yes," he replied directly looking into Cloud's eyes. "This creature was my only companion until I met Genesis and Angeal when all three of us entered to be SOLDIERs."

Cloud didn't know what to say. This person before him hadn't had a real connection with the outside world besides being out on missions for ShinRa. And he had almost lost his first friend because of him.

Sephiroth reached his hand out and caressed Cloud's cheek, raising the boy's face. "You have been fortunate enough that you had freedom during your life. When Zack spoke of you, it made me envy how you were not tied down by anyone. You got to live freely until you were pulled into the darkness of society."

"Then why are you so intent on keeping me away from my freedom?"

Sephiroth remained silent for a moment as he stared into Cloud's eyes. "I wanted to see if the sun could truly enlighten the moon," he spoke softly.

Cloud looked at the man in confusion. 'Is he saying that he wants me to save him? Is that why he's so attached to me?' Cloud pondered.

A brief sigh left Sephiroth's lips as he chuckled hopelessly to himself. He lowered his hands and turned his face away from Cloud.

"Why didn't you leave?" Cloud asked suddenly.

"What?" Sephiroth turned and looked, once again, at Cloud.

"Why didn't you ever leave ShinRa if you felt trapped here?"

A sad sigh left Sephiroth's lips. "Where would I go to? A boy who was raised here has no home elsewhere."

"Then let's go!"

Sephiroth furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Let's leave ShinRa. I'm already an enemy to this organization so let's leave this place."

"Hmph, your friends are not likely going to accept me as their comrade. And I have many enemies out in the world," Sephiroth scoffed.

"Then we'll just live on our own, just the two of us. We'll live outside of a world with ShinRa and Resistance."

"Heh, are you certain about those words? Are you sure you would want to live with someone who is trying to possess you?"

And expression of hurt crossed Cloud's face. He knew that he deserved those words-words of distain and mistrust at the man before him. He denied any possibilities of wanted to have an intimate relationship with the SOLDIER, and now he was asking him to run away together.

However, despite Cloud's thoughts and silence, Sephiroth spoke, "if you say that you wish for us to be together, then you must do something to prove that."

"What do you want me to do?" Cloud asked curiously.

"I want you to have my own Jenova cells implanted into you."

"Implant your cells?" Cloud asked, now the one confused.

"Just like the nano mites who obeyed my will because they were implanted with my Jenova cells, you too will be like that-to be controlled if I will it." Sephiroth stood from the bed and extended his hand towards Cloud. "Do you still wish for us to be together?"

Cloud looked at the hand extended out to him. Did he want to be in a relationship where he didn't have his own freedom? Well..it's not as if he had much freedom now. And this man had decided to reach out for his own freedom. He had put his hopes in Cloud to help him. Cloud knew that he couldn't abandon someone who had reached out for him.

Slowly, Cloud extended his arm and placed his hand in Sephiroth's. He looked at the silver-haired man with determination in his eyes. "Alright, I'll do it."

Sephiroth opened his eyes in surprise but it was soon changed to a smile. He gripped Cloud's hand and hoisted the boy up from the bed. "Let's go then."

"Where are we going?"

"To the ShinRa laboratory. I'm sure doctor Hojo would be delighted to attempt this experiment."

They both walked out of the room and made their way towards the laboratory. Cloud walked slightly behind Sephiroth. His hand still tightly held by the SOLDIER. However, as they walked, Sephiroth was not dragging him this time. Cloud walked along-side the man willingly. They remained silent as they made their way to an elevator which took them down to a restricted area of the ShinRa building.

As they arrived to the basement floor, Cloud took a deep breath as the locked, metallic doors slowly opened to reveal a new path for him and Sephiroth.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow this story has been going on for a while and I've gotten a lot of views with this. Thanks everyone who reads and supports my story!


	22. Chapter 22

As the two metallic doors slid open, Cloud's eyes opened wider and wider in horror. 'What in the world was going on? Was this normal? What were they doing here?' Questions without answers raced through his mind. Cloud turned his head towards Sephiroth, to see if he knew that this was normal.

However, Sephiroth's face was displaying a similar expression of shock. His eyes were wide as he tried to absorb all the information. "What are they doing here?" he whispered.

What they saw in that lab left them with great confusion. Two first-class SOLDIERs--Sephiroth's comrades--were inside two giant glass cylinders. Both were suspended in clear, green liquid. They had a mask on over the lower half of their face, probably to supply them oxygen. However, the strangest thing that could be seen was that their hair, skin, and even their clothes, were beginning to turn a grey, stone-like colour.

Sephiroth released Cloud's hand and made his was towards his two friends. He pressed his palm against the glass as thoughts ran through his mind. He swiftly turned his head to the side, searching for something that Cloud was unsure of. The man then moved over to a nearby desk where he turned on the computer and began flipping through papers that were now being scattered on the desk.

Cloud walked over curiously to Sephiroth. He wanted to find out what was going on with the two SOLDIERs. Cloud now stood beside Sephiroth, silently reading the documents in the man's hand.

_"I recommended this project to the director of ShinRa as a means to increase the organization's security and defence against rebellion groups. The use of J-cells were noted to significantly improve every aspect of Project S throughout its growth. As time passed, strength, speed and stamina were significantly increased. This new experiment shall see if we can use our data from Project S to change our strongest SOLDIER members into a group 'super-SOLDIERs'. The hopes of this work will be to see if we are able to attain the same results within a shorter period of time compared to Project S. This research experiment will be led by professor Hojo and his team."_

_"Day 1: subject A was instructed by the higher-ups to become part of our study. Subject A is a well-built male, healthy physique--a first-class SOLDIER. Subject A was quite reluctant to the process so he was sedated and we began the injection of J-cells into his brachial artery. No visible, immediate changes at this time. Subject A was then returned to his room by a group of assistants._

_I then recruited Subject G. He seemed to be an excellent test subject for reasons of gaining power. His own personal interest was to compete with Project S. It would be good to see how this experiment can compete with the successful trails of Project S. Subject G is another first-class SOLDIER. His physique and physical health is ideal for this experiment. Subject G accepted the injection of J-cells willingly into his brachial artery. No sudden changes have occurred at this time. Subject G was told to return to his room to rest."_

Sephiroth than pulled a new document and began scanning the page with his eyes. Cloud did the same silently beside him.

_"Day 10: subject A reported no change is his physical status. Subject A physical assessment and vital signs appear normal. However, he appears to be quite fatigued. He denied any exertion of energy before the examination._

_Small improvements were noted in subject G in contrast to subject A. Physical assessment and vital signs remain normal. Test subject noted increase in strength and speed. He denies any feelings of fatigue or lethargy at this time. Will continue to monitor possible further side effects to the injection of J-cells."_

The next document that was pulled out seemed to be even further into the experiment. This document seemed to reveal the true results of the experiment.

_"Day 23: both subject A and subject G have now shown bizarre symptoms three weeks after the J-cells injection. The ends of their hair and body extremities have begun to turn a pale, grey colour. Both subject seem to have a severe decrease in stamina and appear constantly fatigued. Could it be possible that their bodies are beginning to reject the J-cells? Or could the alien cells be trying to take over their host? From what it appears, the subjects bodies seem to be degrading. Perhaps this is some form of cell necrosis caused by the introduction of foreign cells into their fully developed bodies. This is a fascinating discovery! If we cannot create a group of 'super-SOLDIERs' perhaps we can make a poison to rid ShinRa of their enemies._

_For now, the two subjects will be kept in the lab for observation. We will place them in a state of sleep and keep them under close monitoring to find the full effects of the incorporation of J-cells into an adult human's body."_

"Subject A and G refer to Angeal and Genesis, right?" Cloud asked the man. "So what are 'J-cells' and 'Project S'?"

Without looking at the blonde, Sephiroth replied, "'J-cells' refer to Jenova cells. And 'Project S' refers to....me". Sephiroth turned to look at Cloud. A solemn expression covered his face.

"So when you said you've lived here all your life, you were experimented on?"

"Before I was even born, it was already decided that I wouldn't be able to unshackle my bonds with ShinRa."

"Sephiroth..."

Suddenly, the sounds of the metallic doors sliding opened echoed throughout the lab. Cloud and Sephiroth could hear the multiple footsteps headed in their direction.

Multiple infantry SOLDIERs with weaponry never seen by Cloud or Sephiroth were headed towards them. Each guard wore a helmet which covered their eyes, making them unrecognizable. Among them was a single, old man in a lab coat.

"Oh, Sephiroth, what are you doing here?" the man in the white coat asked.

"Professor Hojo, what is the meaning of this?" Sephiroth gestured to his comrades.

"Heh, I'm sure you've read the reports. They were brought into this test because they were viable test subjects. You should understand how we do things here very well."

"I understand that you do things for your own gains". Sephiroth took a step towards the researcher. "Remove the Jenova cells from their body immediately," he commanded.

The old man squeaked and retreated towards the SOLDIER body guards which surrounded him. One of the guards that stood in the front of the group aimed his weapon towards the first-class SOLDIER without hesitation. The weapon looked like a small rocket, but instead of a bullet, a mechanical grapple hook was loaded into the chamber. "Don't move," he commanded, "you're unarmed and out-numbered."

"H-hey, don't damage him! He's my finest work!" hollered Hojo at the SOLDIER.

Sephiroth ignored the SOLDIER's words and threateningly walked towards them. He didn't care if he was unarmed. It wouldn't matter if he injured professor Hojo as long as he was still able to reverse the effects of the experiment.

Without warning, a large bang exploded within the room. The SOLDIER had fired his weapon and the grapple hook now flew out towards its target. However, the weapon never came into contact with Sephiroth. The grapple flew past Sephiroth and grappled itself onto the boy next to him.

Cloud gasped as he felt the impact of the weapon on his chest. The claws of the grapple wrapped itself over his shoulders and around his ribs, appearing like a giant "X" on his chest. "Grraah!" Cloud cried as his body convulsed from the electric shocks sent through the grapple. As soon as his body was about to collapse on the floor, Cloud felt his body being yanked away from it's place. The grapple which held onto his body was attached to a cord connected to the rocket in the SOLDIER's hands. He was pulled forward, towards the enemy, like a fish caught on a hook. Cloud's muscles were too shaken up to resist the force and so he landed at the SOLDIER's feet.

Sephiroth stood still. Anger clearly evident on his face. He couldn't do anything rash now that they had taken Cloud as a hostage. "Do you want your life to be over, SOLDIER?" Sephiroth spoke to the SOLDIER that shot his weapon. "Who are you to go against someone of higher rank? Take off your helmet."

"You have no power over us."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Now, now, Sephiroth, why don't you return to your room and we can end this quarrel," spoke Hojo from behind the group.

"Not until you've done as I've told."

"Tch, I won't be ending my experiment for any reason! SOLDIERs, surround him and incapacitate him now! I'll deal with any damage he has later!" Hojo yelled furiously.

The group of infantry SOLDIERs immediately made their way towards Sephiroth, except for the one that had already fired his weapon. Sephiroth was now surrounded by five SOLDIERs, each aiming their weapon towards him. Then a single shot rang out from in front of him. He dodged the oncoming grapple but then two more from his sides shot out which made him take to the air, spreading out his black wing. But as soon as he jumped up, he felt an impact from behind him. Then another impact from his front.

A surge of electrical current ran through Sephiroth's body. The SOLDIER dropped down heavily from the air onto the ground. His black wing dissipated into thin air as he stood on all fours on the floor, breathing heavily as he held on dearly to his consciousness.

"Take him to a containment chamber," ordered Hojo. The SOLDIERs once again following the researcher's command as they approached Sephiroth and lifted his body by his armpits.

As Sephiroth was being hoisted up, he looked towards Cloud. Cloud was now held horizontally in the arms of the first SOLDIER that fired his weapon. He noticed Sephiroth's gaze and grinned. His mouth moved, sending words to the first-class SOLDIER. He then turned and made his way back to the metal doors.

Despite not hearing the words, Sephiroth was able to interpret the words completely. "No you won't!!" he cried as his body was consumed by a bright flash of light and an invisible force shoved the SOLDIERs against the walls and tables of the lab.


	23. Chapter 23

_"I'm taking him back."_

A bright light consumed the entire lab, causing every person to shield their eyes. But as the light dimmed, everyone stared in horror at the thing which had appeared.

It wasn't a human being that stood at the center of the room any longer. There were still humanly features that could easily be noted. But there were definitely parts which were far from human. The creature had a lengthy black wing as his right arm and six white feather appendages as legs. Behind him were two large rings, as if they were magnified haloes on his back. He floated easily in the air, staring down at the humans in the room, his eyes completely white.

"S-safer-Sephiroth...!" Hojo spoke. "Finally, the true power of Jenova!"

"Gggrraaaahhhh!" Sephiroth yelled into the air, his single, human arm reached and gripped his head as he constantly screamed. His winged arm lashed out, slashing everyone and everything around him.

"S-Sephiroth...!" Cloud called out. But the man couldn't hear him as he continued to yell without control. "Let me go!" Cloud yelled at the SOLDIER holding him.

"No! I'm taking you back with me!"

"What?" Cloud asked confused, "Who are you?" He raised his hand and began sliding the helmet off the man's head. A head full of spiky, black hair revealed itself as the helmet came off. "Zack?!"

Zack looked at his comrade intensely. "I'm getting you out of here. Sephiroth has lost it!"

Cloud shoved Zack and dropped himself onto the ground. "No, if we leave him like this, who knows what'll happen after?" Cloud swiftly turned his back and stepped towards Sephiroth. But he was then stopped when Zack grabbed him at his wrist.

"You don't have to help him. He's done terrible things to you!"

"Zack, let me go!"

"I won't!" he shook his head. "I've lost you way too many times. You're right in my grasp, I won't let you go!"

"I have to help him! I might be the only one that can."

"Why you?! ShinRa can deal with it," Zack yelled in agitation.

"Because I've fallen for him!" Cloud blurted out.

Zack was taken aback. "What...?" His mouth gapped open as he stared at his comrade in utter shock. "N-no way..." he muttered as his grip on Cloud loosened.

Cloud pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry Zack," he said and then made his way towards the screaming Sephiroth.

He ran to the first-class SOLDIER and immediately wrapped his arms around the man's torso. "Sephiroth!" Cloud called out.

But then Sephiroth twisted his body and flung the boy off. A menacing expression on his face like an uncontrolled beast ready to destroy any opponent before them. There was no reasoning in the man. "Graah!" he cried as he swung his long, feathered arm at Cloud.

Cloud immediately dodged to the side. The attack left a large scar in the cement floor, as if a rift was about to tear open. "Damn it, how can I get through to him?" It was then that Cloud noticed the black collar around Sephiroth's neck. To Cloud's surprise, the collar was still there despite the man's transformation. "I hope I can use that collar to reach him."

Cloud ran towards Sephiroth once more. When he got close, he jumped up into the air and grabbed onto Sephiroth's collar and pulled the man down to the ground. Both landing on the floor with a big thud. Once again, he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth, holding Sephiroth's head to his chest. "Sephiroth, I won't leave you. I'm not going anywhere! We've collared each other. You have to take responsibility! And I...I'll take responsibility for you, too!"

"Grrhh..!" Sephiroth growled as he struggled in Cloud's embrace. His winged arm slashed against Cloud's side, causing the blonde to flinch but still raising his will to hold on even tighter.

"Don't lose yourself, Sephiroth. Please, return to your senses!" Cloud pleaded.

Sephiroth continued to growl at Cloud, struggling to free himself. There was only one thing left Cloud could think of. He hoped that this could be the thing that would allow him to get through to Sephiroth. Cloud wrapped his fingers around Sephiroth's collar and pulled the man upwards to his face. Their lips connected. Cloud could feel the smoothness of Sephiroth's lips. He never noticed how tender they felt before. But Cloud shoved those thoughts to the side as he continued to fiercely kiss the SOLDIER. After a few moments, Cloud released the kiss, panting heavily. He could hear the light breaths of Sephiroth heating his forehead. The man no longer growled or yelled. He was just silent.

"I love you," Cloud whispered, not daring to look Sephiroth in the eyes.

Cloud flinched as he felt a gentle hand reach to his right cheek. "You better mean those words."

"Sephiroth, you're back!" Cloud smiled in relief.

The man grinned. The feathers on his right arm and legs began to shed away. Soon after, he regained his complete human appearance.

"No! How is it that the powers of Jenova can be repressed by a mere boy?!" Hojo cried, displeased.

Sephiroth stepped towards the scientist and grabbed the man by his collar. He hoisted him up, lifting his feet off the ground. "You will reverse the effects of Jenova on them now," Sephiroth ordered menacingly.

"Gack!" Hojo chocked as he gripped Sephiroth's wrists. "I-I can't!" he gasped, "Jenova cells are like cancer cells. Even if I do try to kill them, there's no guarantee that they'd be fully gone!"

Sephiroth dropped the man down onto the ground. "You better find a way to remove those cells or you'll be the one to feel the full extent of the powers of your precious Jenova."

"Hiiiii," the man squeaked as he stumbled to get on to his feet and run towards a desk where he scattered through multiple documents and scrolled through the computer.

"Cloud," Zack spoke as he approached his friend. However, Sephiroth immediately interrupted the man's path, taking his eyes off of the researcher. Zack stood and glared at the man. "I'm not planning anything. I've already lost, okay?"

"Hmph," Sephiroth scoffed at the black-haired boy with a grin of superiority. "Why don't you just leave already since you've already been rejected?"

"Do you always have to act like an ass?"

"I don't see a reason why not to," the man chuckled.

"Hey, watch out!" Cloud yelled as he shoved Sephiroth to the side. Right were the man stood, a metallic claw flew and now gripped onto Cloud's back. "Grahh!" he cried in pain as the waves of electricity flowed throughout his body once again and he was pulled away from Zack and Sephiroth.

"Professor Hojo, it's time for us to leave," spoke the infantry SOLDIER as he pulled Cloud closer to him, eventually picking Cloud up and propping a knife to his throat. Hojo immediately made his way towards the elevator. The SOLDIER turned to face Sephiroth and Zack as he followed the researcher. "If you follow, I will kill him," he warned.

As the elevator doors opened, Hojo swiftly made his way inside. However, before entering, the SOLDIER stopped at the wall to click at a machine. After a couple of buttons were pressed, a voice announced, "lab self-destruction in five minutes" and the lights in the lab blared red.

"Hey, you can't destroy my research!" Hojo protested. But he was easily shoved back into the elevator by the SOLDIER and the heavy doors slid shut as the elevator began to ascend.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took a while to write this up. But life is distracting... However, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Hurray Cloud is finally honest! Happy day indeed :D


	24. Chapter 24

"W-what do we do?" Zack cried as the lights of the lab flashed red in warning.

Sephiroth immediately dashed away from Zack and headed towards the two sleeping SOLDIERs. As soon as he stood in front of the glass containment cylinders, he shot out his fists and penetrated the glass, causing the green liquid to spill out on the ground. The glass shattered and the two men dropped into Sephiroth's arms, still unconscious. He also picked up a mechanical claw from the ground as he walked. The man brought his two companions back with him to the elevator door and gently sat their bodies against the wall.

Zack followed behind Sephiroth as he made his way to the elevator. "What do you plan to do with that?" he gestured to the mechanical claw.

"There's no way to escape this room besides the elevator. And since this place is being destroyed so casually, it must not affect any other areas of ShinRa. The elevator shaft should be sufficient for us to be safe from the explosion." Sephiroth gripped the claw and immediately smashed its side in between the crevice of the elevator doors. In his third swing, one of the claws was successfully hooked in the edge of the door. Sephiroth then began pulling at the claw, forcefully opening the doors. "Hurry and get them in," Sephiroth spoke as he finally managed to pull the doors wide enough for a human to enter. His arms constantly tensed as he forcefully prevented the doors from shutting.

Zack immediately went over to Genesis and began pulling him over towards the opened door. He jumped down into the shaft and then lifted Genesis down. He then did the same with Angeal's body. As soon as the two were in and Zack himself got to safety, Sephiroth swiftly followed. He jumped down and the elevator doors slammed shut. Only the dent between the doors allowed them to see the blaring red lights of the lab.

A few moments after, the entire area shook fiercely. Zack held down his head and covered his ears as the loud blast created chaos. And just as soon as the explosion occurred, the area was eerily silent. Only the sounds of four men breathing were the chorus in their darkness. The lights had been blown out along with everything that remained in the lab; including the SOLDIERs that had been knocked out by Sephiroth's rage. Zack dared not peek through the tiny opening to see what had become of that area.

"Where do we go now? We're stuck in an elevator shaft in the dark."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark now," Sephiroth chuckled softly.

"I'm not!" Zack retaliated.

"Only one way to go," he spoke calmly, "up". Sephiroth pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open, allowing a small light to fill their immediate surrounds. He went over to his comrades and placed Angeal over his shoulder and Genesis under his arm.

"How are you planning to go up exactly?" Zack questioned.

"Heh, like this," Sephiroth replied as a large black wing spread from his back. A single flap of his wing allowed him to take off from the ground.

"H-hey, don't leave me!" Zack cried as he jumped and grabbed onto Sephiroth's leg. They were all now ascending from the depths of the lab, back to ShinRa's main building.

Despite the depths of the lab, Sephiroth's speed allowed them to near the main building in less than a minute. Sephiroth frowned as he spoke, "make and opening," he commanded Zack as he flung his leg upward, causing Zack to fly up even higher than Sephiroth.

"Aah what opening?!" Zack cried until he found that he was nearing the elevator. "Damn you Sephiroth, don't just chuck me around!" he yelled as twisted his body and kicked the elevator floor wide open. Zack landed inside the elevator where he was soon joined by Sephiroth who gracefully flew in the tear in the metallic floor and retracted his wing. Zack pressed the button to open the elevator door, to his surprised, still functioned normally.

Without any regards to Zack, Sephiroth quickly walked passed him and out of the elevator. Zack swiftly followed the man closely behind.

Soon after, they entered Sephiroth's room, where the man laid his two companions on the bed. "Watch over them while I'm away."

Zack stared at Sephiroth. "Where do you plan on going?"

"To save Cloud."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, take care of these two and let me know if anything happens."

"You don't even know where they went! And I know where Hojo is planning to hide away at."

Sephiroth remained silent. It was true that he didn't know where Hojo would hide. He wouldn't be able to find out where his beloved Cloud had been taken to.

"Sephiroth..."

"Genesis, you're awake. Take it easy," Sephiroth spoke as he placed his hands on Genesis' shoulders to stop him from sitting up.

"Go and find your lost puppy. It's a master's job to keep their pet safe. Don't worry too much about me. I'm still very much alive," Genesis chuckled meekly. "I'll keep an eye on Angeal. Now hurry and go."

Sephiroth nodded hesitantly. "I'll be back soon. And I'll make sure that we can reverse the things done to you and Angeal." He then made his way to the door. "I promise," he whispered without turning back. "Let's go," he spoke to Zack as they left the room.

"Tell me," Sephiroth spoke, "where did they take Cloud?"

"They took him to ShinRa manor outside of Nibleheim- Cloud's home town."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go!" Cloud demanded as he struggled. He was strapped down on to a large table as metallic cuffs held down each limb.

"That is something I am unable to do," replied Hojo. "You see, since all my experiments and research data have been completely destroyed, I have to start it all over again. And to perform my experiment, I must use a live experiment which suits the conditions of a SOLDIER. And I believe that you, someone who has had materia infused to you will be the closest subject I will be able to have at this very moment." Hojo then walked over to Cloud with a strong in hand. The syringe was filled with a strange, dark purple-red liquid.

"W-what are you doing?" Cloud asked nervously. His muscles tensed as his anxiety rose.

"Oh, I'm sure that you know what I plan to do. You've read my reports, haven't you, boy? However, just to keep Sephiroth in line, I've decided to add some nano mites to the injection of Jenova cells. This way, you'll be Sephiroth's leash," Hojo explained and then stuck the needle in to Cloud's brachial artery and began injecting the dark fluid. "No one can stop my experimentation," the researcher chuckled, "I hope you will provide some satisfying results."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter took a while to update school's gotten busy again. But i hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

It was nightfall when Zack and Sephiroth entered the town of Nibleheim. The town was strangely silent as the two entered.

"Where is every-" Zack began to ask but was interrupted when Sephiroth shoved him back against the wall. "Wha-?"

Sephiroth raised his index finger to his mouth, indicating Zack to remain silent then turned his head to look around the corner of the building.

Zack silently followed Sephiroth's gaze. There were infantry SOLDIERs roaming around the town. 'Were they here to keep an eye out for Sephiroth?' Zack wondered.

"Follow closely," Sephiroth whispered as he swiftly moved towards the water tower in the center of town. Zack kept close as he joined the man. They hid beneath the shadow of the water tower and waited for the SOLDIERs to move away from the pathway which would allow them passage to ShinRa manor.

As the left Nibleheim, they were greeted by multiple infantry SOLDIERs which blocked their path to the manor. Zack and Sephiroth held their weapons as they prepared for battle. The frontline SOLDIERs wielded various blades and close-ranged weapons from ShinRa. The ones in the back wielded crossbows and the electrical-claw rockets they Sephiroth and Cloud had been forced to go up against.

The air was chilling. No one dared to move. Everyone held their weapons and remained steadfast.

"I have no time for this," Sephiroth spoke as he broke the silence. He planted his right foot hard into the ground and shot himself forward with intense acceleration. His blade shone brightly in the moonlight as the blood of the SOLDIERs painted the ground. Sephiroth slashed his way towards the manor, leaving a trail of corpses behind him.

"Look out!" Zack yelled as he rushed to Sephiroth's side and knocked away two mechanical claws that shot out towards him. "What are you being so reckless for? Getting yourself caught isn't going to save Cloud now."

"Hmph, thanks for your concern but Cloud is still mine."

"Tch, he may not belong to me but I can still dig myself deep into his heart," Zack grinned as he swung his blade at an oncoming SOLDIER.

"I'll make sure to eclipse all of you presence within Cloud's heart." Sephiroth jumped away from his spot to avoid crossbow arrows that struck down where he had been just momentarily. He raised his blade and ran it down the chest of the SOLDIER which had dared to fire his weapon at him.

"Try as you may, but Cloud is not so shallow to forget those who care about him."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, we've received report that Sephiroth has come to the manor. Our units are currently trying to hold him back."

"Ah, that was much quicker than expected. Of course, Sephiroth is such an exceptional being. I wouldn't expect less of him, especially since he's so riled up right now."

"What should we do, sir? It will be dangerous for you to remain here."

"Well, since he took the time to chase me to Nibleheim, we should give him a proper greeting, wouldn't you say? Go grab his precious toy. It's time he truly understood who is in charge around here. Ehehehe."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack and Sephiroth stood in a puddle of blood and corpses of fallen SOLDIERs.

"Time to get back what's mine," Sephiroth spoke as he whipped the blood of his blade with a single swing.

Suddenly the door of the manor creaked open and a man in a white lab coat walked out followed by three individuals behind him. "Welcome, Sephiroth," Hojo greeted as he walked out of the shadow of the manor and into the moonlight.

"Cloud!" The two called out simultaneously as the three behind the researcher were revealed by the moonlit night. Behind Hojo were two SOLDIERs that were dragging Cloud by his underarms. Cloud looked weak. He seemed to mostly be supported by the two at his sides. Even as they walked behind Hojo, Cloud was mostly limp and could only following unwillingly and weakly behind them.

"What did you do to him?" Sephiroth asked menacingly.

"Ehehe, nothing too harmful. I just injected him with some sedatives after I gave him Jenova cells. I didn't want him to break free since I just increased his physical stats."

"You...have you any idea what you've done?!" Sephiroth yelled.

"Hmph, I had no choice, Sephiroth. You've gone out of line and ruined the progress of my research. You are undermining my command and you've destroyed all progress of my research. Remember; I am the one who made you what you are today! You are nothing more than another experiment! A weapon I created for ShinRa!"

"..." Sephiroth kept silent. It was true. The entirety of his life consisted of experimentation and following orders that were given to him because he was capable since he had been experimented on.

"No! He's more than just a variable in your inhumane experiments," Zack yelled. "He has a will of his own and emotions to back them up! He isn't a puppet to you because you messed with his body!"

"Zack..." Sephiroth spoke, touched.

"Silence, you spy! What gives you the right to say anything? I have spent years perfecting Sephiroth! No human can challenge him! He is the perfect living weapon. I created him. I own him! "

"Heh," Sephiroth chuckled. "You own me? Don't make me laugh. I can run you over with my blade like anyone else." He moved his blade to reflect Hojo.

"Ha! Don't think you have any control right now, Sephiroth." Hojo raised his arm, revealing an electronic tablet in his hand. "If you want to cut me down, you'll just be risking your precious toy's life."

"What?"

"When I injected the boy with Jenova cells, I also added some nano mites into his body. With a single setting, I can make those nano mites attack his little body and he will be no more," Hojo grinned.

"Sephiroth, what do we do?" Zack whispered.

Sephiroth stood silently. All he could do was look at his helpless position, unable to save the one in front of him. He needed to figure out a plan; one that would not put his Cloud at risk.

"Now, Sephiroth, I command you to eliminate that spy. As your duty to ShinRa, destroy every force of life of that creature!" Hojo yelled. "If you don't kill him, I'll kill this boy right here," he threatened as he motioned to activate the controls.

Sephiroth turned to Zack, his face shadowed by the night. He looked at his use-to-be comrade in his mission to save Cloud as he raised his katana at Zack.

"Woah, Sephiroth, you can't be serious!" Zack took a few steps back as he readied his weapon to protect himself.

"I will save Cloud by any means necessary."


	26. Chapter 26

'I can hear Sephiroth's voice...Zack's voice...and blades clashing..? What's going on..?'

Cloud slowly opened his eyes. His body felt heavy. He had the urge to fall back asleep but he resisted. He wanted to know what was happening around him. He raised his head and saw Hojo standing in front of him. Further down his line of sight, he saw Zack and Sephiroth with sparks of light flashing between them. 

That was when Cloud finally snapped back to attention. They were both fighting each other without restraint. 'Why are they fighting each other?!' He had to stop them. 

Cloud noticed the two SOLDIERs at each of his side. 'I have to get rid of them if I want to stop them.' He gripped each SOLDIERs' arm and pulled them forward, causing both of them to crash into each other and topple to the ground.

"What's going on?" Hojo asked as he turned around.

Cloud immediately swung out his foot towards the researcher, knocking the tablet out of the man's hand. The device flew high into the air and began spinning as it tumbled to the ground. Cloud immediately ran forward to try to catch the tablet but suddenly felt an intense, sharp pain go through his leg as the sound of a large bang rang through the air.

"Grah!" Cloud cried in pain as he dropped to the ground. He turned his head to look behind him. He found his right leg shot and bleeding.

"You're not going anywhere," Hojo spoke as he continued to aim the small gun at Cloud. "And don't think that I won't shoot you again. I can shoot you many times and still keep you alive for experimentation."

* * * * *

Zack and Sephiroth clashed their blades again. "Sephiroth, he just shot Cloud and you're still listening to him!" Zack whispered as their blades held.

"I know..." he replied angrily. 

"If you're not going to jump in and save Cloud, then I will!" Zack forcefully shoved Sephiroth away and immediately ran towards the mansion. 

As he approached, Hojo turned his head and his eyes opened widely in fear. He swiftly but shakily pointed his gun at the approaching Zack. A loud bang rang through the air. But Zack continued to move and ran his blade through the scientist. A pool of blood painted the ground as the old man dropped to the ground. 

"Cloud, are you alright?" Zack asked as he ran towards the boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sephiroth swiftly approached the two. "How can you carelessly attack Hojo?! What would you do if Hojo decided to shoot Cloud while you approached him?" he asked menacingly as he gripped Zack's arm.

Zack winced at the pain of Sephiroth's grip. "Well I wasn't going to stand around and be played by him."

"Sephiroth," Cloud called out as he gripped the end of the man's coat, "it's alright. I'm alright."

Sephiroth looked down at the blonde and released a long sigh of relief. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around the boy, hugging him tightly. "I'm never letting you out of my reach again."

Cloud returned the man's hug and smiled silently. Suddenly he felt his body being picked up and he was suddenly held in Sephiroth's arms. "Hey, what are you doing?" 

"We need to get your wound taken care of," Sephiroth replied as he began walking towards the manor. "And it's not as if you're completely safe. We have to take care of those Jenova cells before your body degrades."

"You're right."

"And Zack, you should tend to your wound also."

Cloud immediately turned to look at his friend. "Zack, you're hurt?!"

"Heh, and I thought I was able to hide it pretty well. Don't worry, Cloud. It just grazed my arm."

The three entered the manor. Sephiroth placed Cloud on to a bed and left to grab a first-aid kit. Zack sat down on a chair near the bed and waited for Sephiroth.

"How are you feeling, Zack?" Cloud asked.

"Huh? I'm fine."

Cloud shook his head. "You're probably a bit shaky after fighting Sephiroth, right? I had a feeling he was having a hard time holding back."

Zack chucked as he looked down at his hands. "Heh, the amount of strength he has is crazy. My hands are still trembling."

"Thank you though, Zack. Without you here, things probably would have taken a lot longer to resolve."

"You make me sound quite incapable, Cloud," Sephiroth spoke as he entered the room with the first-aid kit. "Shall I show you how capable I am to exert myself over you?" he chuckled. 

Cloud blushed. "Can't you spend one day without being such a pervert?"

Sephiroth grinned coolly as he tended to Cloud's wound. Zack helped himself to the bandages and began caring for his own injuries. 

"What do you plan to do now?" Cloud asked quietly.

Sephiroth continued wrapping the bandage around Cloud's leg. "I'll bring Genesis and Angela here. At least I'll have some tools and documents I can use to try to stop their degradation. Whatever things Hojo left here for his research, I'll use them to save you," he looked Cloud in the eye. "You are not allowed to die. You will always belong to me."


	27. Chapter 27

The following day, Sephiroth brought Angeal and Genesis to the ShinRa manor and immediately began going through the available documents that were in the main office. Cloud wandered the manor. There wasn't much he could do. Genesis was, more or less, caring for himself and Angeal. Zack was also helping Sephiroth look through documents. 

Cloud wandered by library where Zack and Sephiroth were reading the journals and documents on the shelves. "How is the search going?" Cloud asked as he entered.

"Are you alright to be walking around?" Zack asked

"My leg's fine."

"If you have so much time on your hands, perhaps I should entertain you?" Sephiroth suggested as he wrapped his arm around Cloud's waist and pulled him close.

"I-if you have time to be filled with such perverted thoughts, then maybe you should be searching harder," Cloud retaliated as he tried to push Sephiroth away.

"Ha, Sephiroth's been stressing himself searching so hard already, Cloud. If his hair wasn't silver in the first place, I bed he'd be gray from the stress."

Cloud looked at the man with concern. "Maybe you should rest."

"No, I can't. We don't know how much time will remain."

"At least take a short break then. Maybe I can help you relax a bit," Cloud spoke suggestively. 

Sephiroth pushed Cloud away. "You need to conserve as much energy as you can right now. The degeneration will take its toll on you once it happens."

Cloud pouted in disappointment. He couldn't help anyone in anything and he wasn't allowed to help someone relax for a few minutes. "Fine," Cloud spoke as he turned back to the door, "I hope you're able to find something useful in those documents soon," he spoke sincerely as he left and shut the door.

Zack looked at Sephiroth who simply returned to look through documents. "You stole all of Cloud's attention and now you're pushing him aside."

"..."

* * * * *

"Stupid Sephiroth, all I wanted to do was help out... I'm not so weak that all I can do is stand by," Cloud moped as he exited the manor. As he continued out the manor's path, he noticed something black on the ground. He approached the unknown object with curiosity. "This is the electronic tablet that belonged to Hojo," he noted as he picked up the device. "This thing controls the nano mites in my body, so maybe Sephiroth can make use of it."

It was then that Cloud had an interesting idea. "Maybe this thing will let me help him out more than I thought," he smiled in satisfaction.

* * * * *

It wasn't until three in the morning when Sephiroth had decided to end his search for the day. The documents didn't give him a single clue as to what could eliminate or at least control the rampaging Jenova cells. He sighed as he opened the door to his selected room. 

Sephiroth flicked on the light switch and then stopped in place. "What are you doing here?"

Cloud rubbed his eyes as he sat up from the bed. "Staying up late isn't good for your health," Cloud spoke as he ignored Sephiroth's question. 

"Why are you here?" Sephiroth repeated himself.

Cloud showed Sephiroth the tablet. "I want to give you this. This thing controls the nano mites in my body so it's up to you weather you want to kill me or not. I promised that you would have my life in your hands."

Sephiroth took the device. "You... I don't know if I should be rewarding you for this or punishing you for going to this extent," he sighed to himself.

Cloud held Sephiroth's hand. "Just let me be able to take some of that burden off your shoulders. At least let me help you relax."

Sephiroth pushed Cloud down onto the bed and pinned his hands above his head. "You still defy what I said about not overexerting yourself? Perhaps I really should be punishing you," he spoke as he kissed Cloud roughly on his lips. Sephiroth's finger slipped underneath the collar of Cloud's clothes and tugged at the leather collar underneath, pulling Cloud even closer. "Tell me, Cloud, what would you like me to do, hm?" he asked as his knee knudged against Cloud's growing erection. 

"Nnn," Cloud groaned as he pressed himself even harder against Sephiroth's knee.

Sephiroth chuckled at his charming boy. He then pulled Cloud's shirt above his face and began teasing the boy's nipples. His thumb and index pinched and rubbed each awaiting nipple. Then Sephiroth began sucking on them and nipping at them with his teeth.

Cloud moaned and gasped at the sensations he awaited. He wanted to feel Sephiroth now. He wanted to feel Sephiroth fill him with his desires and passions. "Seph...please," he begged in between breaths.

Sephiroth's hand began to trail down the boy's body, sneaking beneath the boy's pants. He began rubbing and pressing his palm against Cloud's erection. He could feel the moistness of the boy's underwear and grinned in satisfaction at his lovely pet's reaction. His fingers began to peel Cloud's pants and underwear away from their spot, allowing Cloud's member to spring free. Sephiroth could feel Cloud's arms struggling even harder, which made him hold the boy down even more. "It's a shame that I don't have any of my toys. I could have satisfied you without being around." Sephiroth began rubbing his thumb around Cloud's urethra.

"Ah!" Cloud gasped at the sensation. "N-no, I don't want a toy...I want only you."

"Heh, you say the cutest things," Sephiroth chuckled as he gently kissed Cloud on the lips.


	28. Chapter 28

The following morning, Cloud woke alone in Sephiroth's bed. "Workaholic..." Cloud muttered as he slowly sat up. He felt the ache in his lower back as he stood from the bed. His legs wobbled as he tried to balance himself from the pain. "Ugh...he could've done it less rough." Cloud stumbled as he slowly dressed himself. Once he finished, he sighed in relief and made his way out the door to find Sephiroth.

Cloud soon found Sephiroth sitting casually at the desk in the library, going through the information the the tablet. "You're not looking for information?" Cloud asked surprised at his findings. "Where's Zack?"

Sephiroth looked at Cloud as he slid a piece of paper across the desk. He then turned back to continue to use the tablet.

Cloud reached for the paper and realized that it was a note. The handwriting was exquisite and elegant.

_Sephiroth,_

_Thank you for trying to help us through the degeneration. Though you may feel responsible, you are not. It was by Hojo's force and my own will that Angeal and I are in our current predicament. Do not worry about us. We were never normal to begin with, remember?_

_Remember that you have an obligation with your precious toy/ puppet/ lover-whatever you wish to call him. But treasure him dearly. You've finally been able to grab hold of what you truly desired so do not let it slip out of your grasp._

_As for Angeal and I, we've decided to enjoy ourselves until our time comes. I've also taken the black puppy along with us. I'm sure you would prefer him to be out of the picture while you spend time with your own puppy._

_Don't lose sight of the present._

_Genesis_

Cloud set the note back down on the desk as he finished reading. "They left...and took Zack with them. So what do we do now?"

"Even though they have left, you are still currently untreated. However, I may have figured out some method to control those out-of-control Jenova cells within your body."

"Really? How?"

Sephiroth stood from the desk and walked over to Cloud and petted him gently on the head. "It's all thanks to you finding out I could use this device to my advantage. I plan to reprogram the nano mites within you to attach to the Jenova cells and then synchronize them with my own Jenova cell signature to keep them in control. At least that way I can stop the Jenova cells from attacking your own cells and causing your body to degrade."

Cloud nodded in agreement. "Okay let's try that."

"Let's get you to lay down in bed first."

Cloud walked ahead of Sephiroth out of the library. His legs suddenly gave out and he felt his body tilt. Sephiroth quickly reached out his arm and grabbed Cloud.

"Are you alright? Do you feel weak?"

"I-I'm alright. You should really do it more gently on my weakened body," Cloud scolded jokingly at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth grinned. "I can't help myself when such a delicious meal presents itself so willingly now, can I?" Sephiroth swiftly hoisted Cloud up and placed him over his shoulder.

"H-hey, I can walk on my own!" he cried as he smacked his fists against Sephiroth's back. "Ah!" he gasped at the familiar sting in his behind.

"Don't complain. Or perhaps I should smack you again?"

"Err...No need," Cloud muttered grudgingly

Sephiroth chuckled as he made his way back to his room and dropped Cloud down onto the bed. He then sat down casually beside Cloud.

Cloud tried to sit up but he couldn't move. His body wouldn't respond whatsoever. His eyes looked up desperately at Sephiroth. "I... I can't move...!"

Sephiroth returned his stare as a wide grin spread over his face.

"S-Sephiroth, what did you do?"

"I've done what I've told you I will do. Adjusting the nano mites to do what I willed for them to do was already done before you had awoken. Right now I'm simply testing the extent of my control over the nano mites- over you. Right now you can't move your body at all, can you?" Sephiroth tugged at Cloud's collar with his fingers. "This is the perfect collar, wouldn't you say?"

"What do you plan to do now after incapacitating me?"

Then man chuckled. "I plan to enjoy myself thoroughly. And I'm quite certain that you were not fully satisfied after only last night," Sephiroth whispered into Cloud's ear as he unbuckled Cloud's pants. His hand trailed down towards the boy's inner thigh. He began stroking Cloud's skin with the edge of his finger tips.

Cloud gasped at the ticklish sensation. He could feel his cock twitch in anticipation. "H-how can I still feel what you're doing?" he asked between each breath.

"I've only inhibited the nerve impulses from your brain to your limbs. However, your brain will still receive the impulses from your body. Every stimulation I give you, you will still feel every second of it." Sephiroth began tracing his fingers over Cloud's scrotum and up towards Cloud's growing erection.

"S-stop..!" Cloud gasped as he could feel his face flush. He wanted to shove Sephiroth away from him. He wanted to appease the growing sensations in the lower half of his body. But he couldn't. He couldn't raise a finger against the man leaning over him.

"Oh? Are you certain you want me to stop? Your body is telling me otherwise," he chuckled. Sephiroth held Cloud's member in his palm. His thumb began circling the tip of his cock.

"Aahhhn... Sephiroth...please," Cloud begged.

"Hold on just a bit longer," Sephiroth spoke as he pulled down Cloud's pants. His finger began trailing back down Cloud's member and back towards his behind. "Heh, seems like you decided to leave my essence inside of you. Do you enjoy it that much?"

Cloud blushed hard. "I-I just didn't shower when I woke up!"

"Well, I'm not complaining. Now I won't have to prepare you before we get started." Sephiroth began unzipping his trousers and leading his member into Cloud's opening. The sound of squelching could be heard as Sephiroth entered Cloud.

"Ah!" Cloud gasped at Sephiroth's movements. "W-wait, Sephiroth!"

"I'm won't be stopping now."

"N-no... L-let me move my arms. I want to hold on to you.."

Sephiroth looked at Cloud in satiafaction as he stroked the boy's cheek. "You better hold on with all your might then," he kissed Cloud gently on the lips.

As soon as Sephiroth removed the restrictions on Cloud, Cloud immediately wrapped his arms around the back of Sephiroth's neck and pulled the man closer for a stronger kiss. Of course he would hold on to this man with all his strength. He had been captivated-body and heart, to this one man.

Sephiroth returned his lover's kiss and began ramming into him forcefully.

"Mnn!" Cloud cried at Sephiroth's force. He couldn't gasp in anymore air. Sephiroth held the boy's s lips tightly to his own as he continue to plunge himself into him. Cloud continued to moan even louder as he began approaching his climax. It was hard to breathe but he didn't have the time to think about the air going into his lungs. The only thing he could focus on was the intense heat radiating from his lower half and the pleasure he received from Sephiroth.

Cloud soon felt his body twitch in convulsion. His cries become more lustful as he released his seeds which spurt over his chest. He then felt Sephiroth cum directly into his hole once again as their lips separated.

"Ugh, my shirt is a mess now," Cloud groaned.

"Heh, you don't need it anyways."

Cloud pulled Sephiroth down by his collar. "Hey, it's your fault. Take some responsibility."

Sephiroth rushed in for a quick, passionate kiss, surprising Cloud. "Heh, well I'll have my entire lifetime to pay you back."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay the story is now complete! I hope you all have enjoyed this story. Thanks to everyone for supporting me and reading my story!


End file.
